Big Brothers and Big Sisters
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: Jayden's sisters are tired of living their sheltered lives and are ready to train their symbol power at the Shiba house wither their brother likes it or not. Jayden/Emily Kevin/Mia Mike/Oc
1. Chapter 1

~10 years ago~ 

10 year old Jayden Shiba and his best friend Antonio were racing and climbing the rocks behind the Shiba house with Jayden's little sisters, seven year old Charlotte and Jacqueline trailing behind them. Charlie has very long, very straight dark red hair and dark red eyes. She is wearing a cream colored long sleeve shirt with a dark red dress over it and black Mary Janes. Jackie has long, wavy ice blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She is wearing a long sleeve blue dress with yellow flowers and black Mary Janes.

"You two need to go home" Jayden said.

"But we want to play samurai too" Charlie said.

"We're not playing we're training" Jayden said.

"But we can train too" Jackie said.

"You're too little for samurai training" Antonio said.

"Antonio's right why don't you two go home? I'll be there in time for dinner" Jayden said.

"But Jayden that's not fair!" Charlie said.

"I'm sorry girls but I don't make the rules" Jayden said.

The girls let out a huff before storming off. They walked back towards the Shiba house before Charlie tripped over something.

"Ow" Charlie said.

"Are you alright?" Jackie asked.

"Yea I think so" Charlie said. "I tripped over that box" Charlie said pointing to it. She stood up and picked it up.

"It looks like a zord" Jackie said. It was a white diamond with the sun kanji in the middle.

"This symbol in the middle means sun" Charlie said. "This is a zord!" Charlie said happily. The zord unfolded into the shape of a bird.

"It's a bird" Jackie said. The bird let out a tiny screech and Charlie let out a huge smile.

"It's more than any bird Jackie, it's a phoenix!" Charlie said standing up.

"A phoenix?" Jackie asked.

"Yea I swear I've heard the screech in a dream somewhere. Daddy told me that a phoenix is bird that is reborn of its own ashes" Charlie said.

"Wow that's awesome" Jackie said.

"We can't let Jayden see this he might try to take it from us" Charlie said.

"Alright but let's see if we can find another one I want one too" Jackie said.

"Alright let's use our senses to see if we can find one" Charlie said.

"Alright" Jackie said before they split up. Jackie was walking when she found something shiny. She picked it up and it was a black octagon with the kanji for moon in the middle. "Charlie, Charlie I found it!" Jackie said running over to her sister.

"What is it?" Charlie said. The zord unfolded into the shape of a wolf and it let out a might howl.

"It's a wolf! I love wolves!" Jackie said. Then they heard Jayden and Antonio coming back.

"C'mon we have to get home before Jayden and Antonio see us" Charlie said taking Jackie's hand and running off.

~Present day~

Sixteen year old Charlotte Lynnette Shiba was at her locker cleaning it out. Today was her last day of school and she was tying up all the loose ends. She and her sister were going to the Shiba house which was about six hours away to be with their brother. They had been training with their symbol power by themselves and were ready to join the fight against the nighlocks with their brother and the samurai rangers.

"Well Phoenix it looks like we're all done it's just one last thing we need to do" Charlie said talking to her zord which was sitting in her locker. She looked up and saw her boyfriend, seventeen year old Roy Bennett walking towards her.

"Hey Charlie" Roy said which made Charlie turn away blocking his view. He leaned in and kissed her causing her to melt. Then Phoenix pinched her causing them to break apart.

"Ow!" Charlie said.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

"It's nothing, Roy you and I need to talk" Charlie said.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Roy asked.

"Roy I'm moving away and I might not be able to talk to you that much" Charlie said.

"Charlotte I don't understand" Roy said.

"I don't want to leave you Roy but it's something that I have to do. I have to be with my brother I haven't seen him since I was ten" Charlie said.

"I understand" Roy said.

"I'll understand if you want to see someone else I won't be mad at you I'll always cherish what we had" Charlie said.

"Are you crazy? I could never even think about dating another girl after you. I love you Charlotte" Roy said which made Charlie blush.

"I love you too Roy" Charlie said before he leaned in and kissed her again. After she and Roy talked for a little bit, it was time for Roy to leave. Once he left, Charlie turned to Phoenix.

"I wish there was a symbol to fix my heart, Phoenix" Charlie said with a sigh.

On the other side of school, Charlie's twin sister Jacqueline Francine Shiba was returning her color guard equipment to the color guard coach.

"Alright this is everything" Jackie said.

"Jackie honey I wish you didn't have to leave. You're one of the best sabers I've ever seen" The coach said.

"Thanks coach but there's something I have to do" Jackie said.

"I understand but take this" The coach said handing her a saber.

"Oh coach I can't take this" Jackie said.

"If you ever come back to school then you can have your spot on the color guard squad back until then you'll need something to practice with" The coach said.

"Thanks coach" Jackie said smiling. She walked out of the coach's office and let out a sigh. "Well little brother no one said this was going to be easy" Jackie said to her zord which was in her tote. She then ran into her boyfriend, eighteen year old Marshall Bennett or Marth as the kids called him. "Marth" Jackie said.

"Oh hey Jacqueline. You ready to go? I can take you home" Marth said.

"No Marth we need to talk" Jackie said.

"What's wrong?" Marth asked.

"Marth I'm leaving to find my brother and I don't know when I'll be back" Jackie said.

"What do you mean?" Marth asked.

"I haven't seen my older brother in six years I have to go make sure he's okay" Jackie said. "I just don't know when I'll be back and you don't have to wait for me" Jackie said before Marth took her shoulders.

"Of course I'll wait for you, girl. I love you, you've change my life" Marth said.

"I love you too" Jackie said smiling before she kissed him.

They got into their car and headed towards the Shiba house.

"Well this is it" Charlie said.

"I'm going to miss everything so much" Jackie said. "But we're apart of the Shiba family we need to do our duty to help the samurai rangers" Jackie said. "But Charlie what if Jayden doesn't want our help?"

"Then we'll force way in like we do everything else in life" Charlie said.

"Sounds good to me" Jackie said with a shrug.

The next morning, the girls arrived in the city. They had been driving all night and were ready to settle into the Shiba house. They stopped at a hotel and took showers and changed into some clean clothes. Charlotte got dressed in a red t-shirt, a jean mini skirt with red colored pumps. Jacqueline is wearing a dark blue shirt with sleeves that stop at the elbows, black jean short shorts, black stripped stockings, and black platform wedges.

"I'm going to go get a soda you want something?" Jackie asked.

"Sure just get me a water" Charlie said. "I'll wait here"

"Alright" Jackie said before walking off.

Charlie waited when she heard people screaming, running away from a nighlock.

"Oh man a nighlock!" Charlie exclaimed pulling her symbol wand. It was dark red with an orange sun with the kanji for sun in the middle of it. Because she had symbol power but wasn't a samurai like her brother, the monks at the Tengen gate had a special symbol wand made for her and her sister.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing? You're perfect Dayu will like you!" The nighlock said.

"Back off nighlock! Symbol Power!" Charlie started.

"You won't need this little trinket where you're going!" The nighlock said knocking her symbol wand out of her hand.

"No!" Charlie said before the nighlock picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" Charlie said thrashing her arms and legs.

"Put her down!" Jackie said running over to them.

"Sorry hon but we've got too many blondes!" The nighlock said before he hit Jackie into a wall.

"Ugh!" Jackie said as she slid down the wall.

"Jackie! Go find Jayden! I can handle this guy!" Charlie said before they slipped into a portal.

"Ugh" Jackie said slowing standing up. "Crap Charlie" Jackie said picking up her sister's symbol wand. She made her way over to the car and tried to start but it stalled. "Damn it!" Jackie said kicking the car. "Ow! Stupid car I've been nothing but good to you, you stupid rust bucket!" Jackie said. "Alright Jacqueline no time to be cursing at a car I've got to get Jayden and the samurai rangers!" Jackie said before running off.

The samurai rangers returned back to the house after patrolling the city. The gap censor had gone off but they couldn't find the nighlock.

"I wonder where that nighlock went" Kevin said.

"It must of went in and out" Mia said.

"It will show up again so let's be on our toes" Jayden said. They walked inside the living room just in time for someone to run into the door.

"Ow!" Jackie exclaimed.

"What was that?" Mike said.

"I know that voice" Jayden said.

"Jayden! Antonio! Ji! Someone! Open the door!" Jackie said banging on the door.

"Jacqueline" Jayden said opening the door.

"Whoa, whoa!" Jackie said falling on to the floor. "Ow that hurt" Jackie said sitting up and rubbing her knees.

"Jacqueline what're you doing here?" Jayden asked kneeling down next his best friend's sister.

"Jayden! Big Nighlock! Charlie! Kidnapped!" Jackie said trying to catch her breathe.

"Slow down little one" Antonio said.

"Jayden it's" Jackie said before she passed out. That run had really taken a lot out of her. Jayden picked her up and placed on a bed in the recovery room.

"Jayden who is this girl?" Kevin said.

"And how did she find the Shiba house?" Mia asked.

"Yea isn't it suppose to be a secret" Mike asked.

"She knows the location of this place because her family owns it" Ji said as he walked in. "This is Jacqueline Shiba, she's Jayden's younger sister" Ji said.

"Wow she looks just like you Jayden" Emily said.

"Yea those blue eyes are amazing" Mia said.

"Don't let them fool you they're full of mischief" Jayden said. Jackie started to stir and she slowly sat up.

"Ugh why does everything hurt?" Jackie asked groaning. "Oh Jayden! Thank goodness you're here!"

"Now Jackie slow down and tell me what you were trying to tell me earlier" Jayden said.

"Oh yea! Charlie's been kidnapped by a huge nighlock!" Jackie said explaining with her hands. "We drove into town and this nighlock was attacking people and it scooped her up and they disappeared into a little red slit" Jackie said pinching her fingers together.

"That's probably the nighlock that was sensed earlier" Mia said.

"Let's go find my sister" Jayden said.

"I'm going too" Jackie said sitting up.

"You're too weak Jacqueline" Ji said.

"I'm never too weak for fighting bad guys" Jackie said slipping out of bed. "Ugh" Jackie said grabbing her stomach.

"You stay here and don't try anything" Jayden said before the rangers ran out.

"Ugh he's always trying to ruin my fun" Jackie said.

"You can't blame him Jacqueline, you were reckless as a little girl" Ji said.

"Yea, yea, yea" Jackie said lying back on the bed.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten" Ji said smiling.

Jackie smiled. "Thanks Ji but everyone still calls me little bit" Jackie said with a shrug.

"You're much bigger than you think you are" Ji said.

"Thanks" Jackie said.

"I'll go get you some tea" Ji said before walking out.

Jackie quickly got out of bed and slipped out of the window. She was the only one that could track down her sister.

"Jacqueline I've got your tea" Ji said as he walked in noticing that Jackie was gone. "Still reckless" Ji said shaking her head.

Charlie was trapped in a cage with a bunch of other models. She couldn't use her powers in front of the model because she couldn't let the models see.

"Once I take all of your beauty to enhance my own, Dekker will finally remember me" Dayu said.

"Anyone who takes someone else's beauty was never beautiful in the first place you slimy witch!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What was that?" Dayu asked.

"You heard me! Some lousy thief doesn't deserve anything!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Why you little! You won't be saying much when your long hair is on my head!" Dayu said.

Jackie reached the building where Charlie was being held and climbed up the drainage pipe.

"Whoa!" Mike exclaimed once they reached the building a few seconds later. "That girls like a monkey or something!"

"Jackie you get down from there right now!" Jayden said.

"No!" Jackie exclaimed before slipping into the window.

"Jackie!" Charlie said happily.

"Shh" Jackie said as she slipped in. She pulled out her symbol wand. It was dark blue with a silver crescent on top. "Symbol power! Lunar chain!" Jackie said writing out the symbol for chain. She smacked it and it wrapped around Dayu.

"AH! What is this?" Dayu exclaimed.

"Just a little lunar power" Jackie said before she kicked the lock of the cage releasing the models and her sister. "For you my dear" Jackie said handing her sister her symbol wand.

"Thank you my dear" Charlie said.

"Moogers attack!" Dayu exclaimed breaking Jackie's lunar chain.

"Oh crud" Jackie said.

"Run" Charlie said before they ran out.

"Get them!" Dayu exclaimed.

They ran down the hall and Charlie turned around. "Symbol power! Spider web!" Charlie said drawing the symbol and smacking it, creating a spider web trapping the moogers.

"Nice symbol power!" Jackie said happily.

"C'mon let's go that's not going to hold them for long" Charlie said opening the window. They slipped out the window and slid down the drainage pipe. They saw the rangers fighting the nighlock that kidnapped Charlie.

"Charlie! Jackie! Stand back we've got this guy!" Jayden said.

"Oh no I want some revenge against this guy" Charlie said.

"Yea Charlie get him" Jackie said cheering on her sister.

"Symbol power!" Charlie said sticking out her symbol wand. "Fire tornado!" Charlie said writing out the symbol for fire and wind. She smacked it and sent a large tornado towards the nighlock.

"Whoa! This isn't good!" The nighlock said.

"Whoa how'd you got that?" Mike exclaimed.

"That was awesome you defeated the nighlock!" Emily said hugging Charlotte.

"Thanks!" Charlie said smiling.

"Looks like we've got more trouble" Jayden said as the nighlock grew.

"Lion Foldingzord!

"Dragon Foldingzord!"

"Bear Foldingzord!"

"Ape Foldingzord!"

"Turtle Foldingzord!"

"Mega mode power!"

"Zords combine!" The rangers exclaimed before they transformed into the megazord. "Samurai rangers! We are united!

"Let's help them out Octo!" Antonio said before pulling out his samraizer and texting the Octozord. He soon joined the battle against the giant nighlock.

"Wow I'd never thought I'd be standing here" Jackie said.

"No time to day dream they look like they're in trouble" Charlie said as the megazord and Octozord fell backwards.

"You could use the Phoenix zord!" Jackie said.

"What?" Charlie said looking at her sister.

"You could use Phoenix's healing power to help the megazord!" Jackie said.

"Jackie I haven't practice using Phoenix as a zord yet" Charlie said.

"Well now's the time! They need help!" Jackie said.

"You're right" Charlie said. "Ready Phoenix?" Charlie said pulling out her zord. "Phoenix Foldingzord!" Charlie said writing out the kanji. She appeared in a white armor with no helmet. She grabbed the mega blade before jumping into the Phoenix zord.

"Whoa! It's the Phoenix zord?" Mia asked.

"That's a really rare zord" Kevin said.

"How on earth did she find it?" Jayden asked.

"Help is on the way guys" Charlie said pushing the mega blade forward. "Phoenix healing power!" Charlie said as she flew over the megazord and Octozord sprinkling sparkles over the two Zords.

"Whoa thanks little red!" Antonio said.

"No problem now take down that nighlock!" Charlie said.

"Giant Moogers!" The Nighlock said. Then moogers started coming out of the woodwork.

"Hey now that is not fair!" Jackie said. "Let's go little brother!" Jackie said pulling out the wolf zord. "Wolf Foldingzord!" Jackie said writing out the kanji. She appeared in an all black armor with no helmet. She grabbed mega zord before jumping into the Wolf zord. "Time to lock and load, little brother!" Jackie said.

"Yea! You are going down nighlock!" Mike said.

"Impossible" Jayden said. But he knew with his sisters, anything was possible.

"Let's take down these moogers sis" Jackie said.

"You got it" Charlie said.

"Icy slick!" Jackie said pushing the mega blade forward. The wolf shot an ice beam from it's mouth freezing the moogers.

"Phoenix flame thrower!" Charlie said. A gulf of flames shot from the Phoenix's mouth. "Time to sweep up the trash. Phoenix gust!" Charlie said. Phoenix flapped it's mighty wings and blew the mooger chucks away.

"Epic!" Jackie said.

"Nice job you guys!" Kevin said.

"Now let's take down this nighlock" Jayden said. After the nighlock was defeated, the samurai rangers cheered in victory. "Samurai rangers. Victory is ours!"

After everything was done, the rangers met up with the twins.

"You two were amazing!" Emily said.

"Thanks" Jackie said.

"Guess the apple doesn't fall from the tree" Mia said.

"I guess you could say that" Charlie said.

"You two have some explaining to do" Jayden said.

"Oh no we're not going to go with you if you're going to yell at us" Charlie said.

"Yes we are mighty warriors and we will be treated as such" Jackie said.

"But you're my sisters first and will be treated as such" Jayden said. "Let's go" Jayden said as he lifted them on to his shoulders.

"Put us down!" Charlie said.

"This is so embarrassing!" Jackie said.

"You bought this you yourselves" Jayden said.

"Now this is going to be interesting" Mike said.

"Yea I wonder what Mentor has to say about this" Kevin said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jayden carried his sisters in and placed them in the living room.

"That was so not cool!" Jackie said.

"Yea just because we're small doesn't mean you can just throw us over your shoulders like some rag doll!" Charlie said.

"Girls please calm down and explain to us" Ji said.

"Yea why are you here?" Jayden asked.

"And how were you able to use Jayden's and my symbol power" Mia said.

"Well it's like this" Charlie said pulling out a chalkboard Ji kept in the living room. "My element is the sun which is a harder element to master" Charlie said drawing out the sun. "I would sit and try to figure out what I was doing wrong. Then I realized I had to get a grip on two other elements in order to master the power of the sun" Charlie said. "So I had to think about what two elements make up the sun's power. First it's fire" Charlie said drawing out flames. "Because the sun is really hot then the heat from the sun works the same way that heat comes out of a hair dryer. Radiation" Charlie said drawing arrows pointing to the sun. "That let me understand fire. Then for the wind part, fire gets bigger the wind you add to it, it makes it stronger and that help me understand the wind" Charlie said.

"Wow that's a really smart observation" Emily said.

"Thanks I just really had to get down to the science of it" Charlie said. "Jackie had to do the same thing"

"That's right" Jackie said walking over to the board. "See I'm the opposite of Charlie, my element is the moon" Jackie said clearing the board and drawing out the moon. "Therefore I had to learn to master earth and water"

"How'd you do that?" Kevin asked.

"See the moon is really heavy it weighs about one hundred and sixty two sextillion pounds. To control the element that is the moon the controller must be strong and firm like earth. So that's where the earth came in. As for the water part, the moon affects the tides in the oceans which means if I can control water I would be controlling the moon itself!" Jackie exclaimed. "I am the moon and I am controlling water. Simple" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Wow I've never thought about my element so scientifically before" Mia said.

"Yea it's kinda cool" Emily said.

"But that still doesn't explain why you're here?" Jayden said.

"C'mon Jayden we've got symbol power just like you" Charlie said.

"And it's going to waste in high school" Jackie said. "If I can't use symbol power to pass my history test then what's the point in having it?" Jackie asked.

"Jacqueline" Charlie said shaking her head. "What she means is, we're good fighters like you and we lived in this house like you and we have super awesome symbol like you so why not?" Charlie said.

"What she said" Jackie said.

"The only reason you're staying because you need to work on your symbol power. You're not going into battle understood?" Jayden asked.

"Understood" The girls said with a groan.

"You girls can stay in your old rooms" Ji said.

"Yay!" The girls said before they ran towards their old rooms. They were marked with keep out signs. Jayden and Ji did their best to keep their rooms clean and fresh.

"Wow this is such a cute room!" Emily said as the rangers checked out the rooms for the first time. "Look at these heart shaped pillows" Emily said picking up Charlie's pillows.

"Yea I love all the pink in here" Mia said.

"It's too much if you ask me" Mike said.

"I couldn't help that I was eight the last time I slept in this room" Charlie said.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves earlier" Kevin said. "I'm Kevin De-Tiege" Kevin said shaking her hand.

"Michael David Jr. Just call me Mike" Mike said.

"Mia Fong" Mia said.

"And I'm Emily Pirtle if you need anything at all just come to us" Emily said.

"Thanks I'm Charlotte Lynnette Shiba and my sister she's Jacqueline Francine Shiba but everyone just calls us Charlie and Jackie" Charlie said. "It's so nice to be back here" Charlie said smiling.

"So how come you don't live here any more?" Mike asked.

"Well my brother had us sent away when we were eight" Charlie said.

"Why'd he do that?" Kevin asked.

"Well my dad went missing and my mom died when Jackie and I were three, she had been really sick after giving birth to us. We didn't have anyone to take care of us so Jayden had some nice old people take us in so we could have normal lives but I guess that didn't work out" Charlie said. "But I'm alright now I'm sixteen and I'm ready to get stronger no matter what it takes" Charlie said smiling.

"We'll just let you get settled in" Emily said.

"Thanks guys" Charlie said.

"Well she's optimistic" Kevin said.

"Yea she's so much like Jayden" Mia said.

"Yea you can see it in her face" Emily said smiling.

They walked next door to Jackie's room and found the little girl crashed on her bed snuggling a stuffed penguin. Mia, unable to fight her big sister instinct, quietly walked over to the girl and tucked her in.

"She's so cute" Mia said.

"I know like a little doll" Emily said.

"Girls" Kevin and Mike said shaking their heads.

The next morning, the rangers were eating breakfast waiting on Charlotte and Jacqueline. Then the twins came out, Charlie was carrying a sleeping Jackie on her back. Charlie was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, with red shorts, and brown flip flops. Jackie is wearing a black long sleeve shirt, with blue shorts, and black flip flops.

"Good morning everyone" Charlie said happily. "I'm sorry I'm late I had to get my sister out of bed" Charlie said placing Jackie in the seat.

"Here you go" Ji said placing a plate in front of them.

"Thank you Ji" Charlie said picking up a fork.

"So Charlotte do you have any plans for today?" Emily asked.

"Oh I was going to work on this new symbol power with Jackie, do some research, go into town to do some shopping for my room" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Wow busy day" Mia said.

"Not really I can't function if I don't have enough on my plate" Charlie said biting into her food. "Unlike some people" Charlie said looking at her sister. "Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"Hmm?" Jackie said quietly.

"Wake up" Charlie said.

"Don't wanna" Jackie said. Charlie then kicked the chair from under her causing her to fall on the floor. "Ow! Charlotte! What was that for?" Jackie said sitting up.

"You need to get up we've got work to do" Charlie said.

"But I haven't eaten breakfast yet" Jackie said.

"Well pancakes are mobile take one and come outside we gotta get this right" Charlie said.

"Nah I'd rather sit down and eat" Jackie said. Then Charlie pulled her sister's ponytail and pulled her towards the door. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Hair! Hair! Hair! Hair!" Jackie exclaimed as she was pulled out by her sister.

Jayden let out a chuckle before shaking his head. "They've always been like that polar opposites of each other, Charlie works too hard Jackie doesn't work hard enough" Jayden said.

"I think it's cute I've never had a little sister. What's it like?" Emily asked.

"…Interesting" Jayden said.

"Alright Jacqueline we have to get this symbol power just right" Charlie said.

"I got it, I got it" Jackie said.

"So you say now" Charlie said pulling out her symbol wand. "Ready?"

"Yep" Jackie said pulling out her symbol wand.

"Symbol power!" The two exclaimed.

"Ice!" Jackie said writing out the symbol for ice.

"Wind!" Charlie said writing out the symbol for wind.

"Icy wind!" The two said smacking the two together. The wind formed and blew back on the twins instead of outwards.

"Oh my god!" The girls exclaimed.

"That is cold!" Jackie exclaimed rubbing her arms.

"We've got the wind down it just needs to blow out the other way" Charlie said.

"We've been working on this for months what are we doing wrong?" Jackie asked.

"I have no idea it's like when we try to combine our symbol power it just goes wrong" Charlie said.

"Well there's an upside to this" Jackie said.

"And pray tell is the upside to failing our symbol power?" Charlie said.

"We made snow" Jackie said picking up a snow ball.

"Shut up Jacqueline!" Charlie said. "You're not helping"

"Whoa check all this snow" Kevin said as the rangers ran out.

"Did you guys do this?" Mike asked.

"Sadly yes" Charlie said. "We were trying to combine our symbol power with each other and our icy wind hit us" Charlie said.

"Well at least you got the snow part down" Jayden said. Charlie let out a frustrated groan. She picked up a snow ball and hit Jayden in the face with it. "Ow! What'd I say?"

"I'm going inside" Charlie said angrily before storming inside.

"I'll go talk to her" Emily said before running after her.

Emily walked into Charlie's room and saw her sitting bed hugging her pillow.

"Hey" Emily said.

"Hey" Charlie said.

"You wanna talk about it?" Emily asked.

Charlie let out a sigh as Emily sat on her bed. "It's just really hard Emily I put in all this extra work trying to master my element but then I try to put into symbol power and everything gets mixed up" Charlie said. "And Jackie's my twin sister I should be able to work with her but when we try to combine our elements, it just doesn't work" Charlie said. "I feel like I'm trying"

"And I know you are" Emily said. "Symbol power is just a hard thing to master and I don't mean to be mean or anything but you're only sixteen and you're small it's going to take a lot of you" Emily said.

"And I'm ready for that" Charlie said. "I have to keep trying"

"So much like your brother" Emily said patting her head.

"Why does everyone keep tell me that?" Charlie said.

"Because you act just like him" Emily said. She picked up a picture of Roy and Charlotte at prom. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"Yea that's Roy" Charlie said smiling.

"You two look like a happy couple" Emily said.

"Yea we are" Charlie said.

"I love prom and pretty dresses I didn't get to go to mine I had to start my training to be a samurai" Emily said.

"Oh Emily I'm sorry" Charlie said.

"Don't worry its okay thanks to my samurai training I'm a lot stronger and I have great friends like Kevin, Mike, Mia and Jayden" Emily said.

"You really like Jayden huh?" Charlie said.

"What? No! We're just friends! Nothing more nothing less" Emily said.

"Sure that's what everyone says" Charlie said. "I may be young but I'm not naïve" Charlie said.

"Of course you all" Emily said patting her head. "I'm going to go help clean up the snow" Emily said before running out.

Charlie let out a little laugh before she pulled out her books.

Later that afternoon, Jackie was sitting in the living room trying to move a bowl using telekinesis. She lifted off the floor a little bit before it dropped.

"AH!" Jackie yelled in frustration.

"Jacqueline Shiba" Jayden said as he walked in. "What're you doing?" Jayden said leaning against the doorframe.

"Jayden" Jackie said whining. "Make the bowl lift up" Jackie said. "It's hurting my head"

"Still working on that telekinesis huh?" Jayden said sitting down in front of her. "You've been working on that since you were six years old"

"And I'm only able to lift six inches off the ground" Jackie said. "I need to understand telekinesis to understand gravity's effect on the moon but it's so hard! Ugh! Just shoot me in the forehead!" Jackie said leaning back.

"Then you really won't be able to lift the bowl" Jayden said.

"Shut up" Jackie said.

"Show me what you got" Jayden said.

"Fine" Jackie said sitting up. She placed her hands above the bowl on opposite sides. She closed her eyes and the bowl lifted in the air slightly before it dropped to floor again. "Ugh! I've had telekinesis before I've had symbol power. Why is this so hard?" Jackie said.

"It's because you're not concentrating. You've never been the best concentrator" Jayden said.

"That is so not true!" Jackie said before her cell phone pinged. "Oh hang on one minute Jay" Jackie said pulling out her cell phone.

"Jacqueline" Jayden started.

"Wait a minute Jayden I'm getting a very important update" Jackie said typing out a message to her boyfriend. "Alright then" Jackie said before putting her phone away. "Now what were we talking about?"

"You just keep working on that concentration" Jayden said standing up.

"Hey quick question?" Jackie asked.

"Yea?" Jayden asked.

"Can you have letters sent here?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie you can't letters sent to a secret location" Jayden said.

"Oh yea that makes sense" Jackie said. "I gotta go" Jackie said.

"Where are you going?" Jayden asked.

"To do…stuff" Jackie said before standing up and walking off.

He let out a sigh before walking off.

He knocked on Charlie's door and Charlie called him in. He walked inside and saw the changes Charlie had made to her room. Charlie was sitting at her computer with her reading glasses over her face.

"Looks like you've been working" Jayden said.

"Yea I just finished" Charlie said.

"Is something wrong with Jacqueline?" Jayden asked.

"Something's always wrong with Jacqueline" Charlie said stating the obvious.

"Has she always been so…" Jayden started.

"Weird?" Charlie asked.

"Yes" Jayden said.

"Look at the facts Jay, she's young and she's blonde therefore she can trick anyone into doing what she wants. There's not a day that goes by that she doesn't get in trouble. She's good enough at her symbol power to cause mischief which gets her into trouble" Charlie explained.

"I guess you're right" Jayden said.

Jackie was sitting on the porch talking to her zord.

"I wish there was a way to talk to Marth, Little brother but he's six hours away" Jackie said to the wolf zord which was sitting on her shoulder. "I just wish this samurai thing didn't take me away from him" Jackie said. Then she smelled something and she turned around and saw Mia holding a plate. "Oh hi Mia what is that?"

"I made you lunch I saw how sad you were so I thought it would make you feel better" Mia said.

"Thanks Mia but I already ate" Jackie said trying not to gag. "I'm going to go see what Jayden's up to" Jackie said before running inside. She walked into the living room and saw Jayden asleep. "I really shouldn't, I really shouldn't, I really shouldn't, but I'm going to anyway!" Jackie said happily. She ran into the kitchen, grabbed a can of whipped cream and walked back out.

"Hey little bit what're you going?" Antonio asked as he, Kevin, and Mike walked in.

"Shh" Jackie said. She sprayed the whipped cream in Jayden's hand and tickled Jayden's nose, causing him to smack himself. Jackie fell over and busted out laughing. "Oh that is classic!" Jackie said.

"JACQUELINE SHIBA!" Jayden exclaimed sitting up.

"Gotta go excuse me gentlemen" Jackie said before running out.

"Get back here!" Jayden exclaimed before running after her.

"What's going on?" Emily asked as she walked in.

"Just some brother sister bonding" Antonio said.

Jayden chased Jackie into the training area and Jackie pulled out her symbol wand.

"Symbol power! Portal!" Jackie said drawing out the symbol causing a portal before jumping in.

"Dang it" Jayden said.

"Jayden" Emily said running out to him with a towel.

"Thanks" Jayden said whipping his face.

"You look like you were having fun" Emily said.

"If having ice cream topping on my face is fun then I am having loads of fun" Jayden said.

"Jayden you're nineteen, she's sixteen she's just a fun loving girl she doesn't want to hurt you" Emily said.

"I know, I know" Jayden said.

"C'mon let's go get some lunch" Emily said taking his wrist and leading him inside.

Charlotte was in her room doing her make up when a portal opened up above her head.

"Huh?" Charlie said confused.

"Ah!" Jackie screamed as she fell through and landed on her sister. "Phew! I finally made it!" Jackie said standing up.

"Get off me Jacqueline" Charlie said muffled.

"Oh sorry" Jackie said getting off of her sister. "Hey your make up all messed up" Jackie said as she helped her sister up.

"Shut up!" Charlie said punching her sister in the shoulder.

"Ow" Jackie said rubbing her shoulder.

"How about we master our portal symbol power before we use it? Why'd you even use it in the first place?" Charlie asked.

"I was running away from Jayden" Jackie said.

"Why were you running away from Jayden?" Charlie asked.

"Because I put whipped cream in his hand while he was sleeping" Jackie said innocently.

"Okay you're going to have to apologize to Jayden" Charlie said.

"And who's going to make me? You're sitting here wearing a white sundress you can't make me" Jackie said.

Charlie let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. Charlie walked over and threw Jackie over her shoulder. "Now let's go talk to Jayden"

"I am getting really tired of this over the shoulder thing" Jackie said.

"Well you bought this on yourself" Charlie said. They walked into the kitchen and saw Jayden and Emily sitting at the kitchen table. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Uh no" Jayden said as Emily blushed. "What's up?"

"Jacqueline has something she wants to say to you" Charlie said placing Jackie on the floor. "Say it Jacqueline"

"Nope" Jackie said.

"Say it" Charlie said.

"Not doing it" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"Charlotte" Jackie said.

"Okay you wanna do it the hard way" Charlie said pulling out her symbol wand. The tip got hot and she pressed up against Jackie's bare legs.

"Ow! That hurt" Jackie said.

"Just say it and I'll stop" Charlie said burning her again.

"Ow!" Jackie said. "Okay, okay Jayden I'm sorry I mess with you while you were sleeping. I just got bored" Jackie said.

"It's okay as long as you're sorry" Jayden said. "But you promise not to do it again?"

"No promises" Jackie said.

"Alright then! Let's go work on our symbol power!" Charlie said happily before the two of them ran out.

"They are so cute I wish I had a little sister" Emily said.

"I'll let you have one of mine" Jayden said.

"Stop that" Emily said playfully hitting him. "Be nice. They love you" Emily said.

"Yea they do" Jayden said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Mia was straightening Charlie's hair with a flat iron before the day started. Mia loved having Charlotte and Jacqueline around it was like having two little sisters.

"You have such beautiful long hair it took forever to grow mine out" Mia said.

"Yea it's no big deal I've always had long hair, Jayden thinks I should cut it but I can't possibly bring myself to do it" Charlie said.

"Don't you listen to him this hair is gorgeous" Mia said.

"Thanks Mia" Charlie said.

"There all done" Mia said putting the flat iron away.

"Thanks Mia" Charlie said.

"Wait, wait I'm not finished" Mia said.

"I thought you said you were done" Charlie said confused.

"I'm done straightening it I have to put bows in it next" Mia said happily.

"Bows?" Charlie said.

While the other rangers ate breakfast, Charlie and Jackie walk in. Charlie had her hair in twin ponytails bound with two white bows while Jackie's hair was in a high ponytail secured with a blue bow.

"Aww don't you guys look so cute!" Mike said.

"Shut it" Jackie said.

"I think you guys look adorable" Emily said. "You did a great job Mia"

"I feel ridiculous" Jackie said.

"Right there with you let's just be nice Mia was nice enough to do our hair" Charlie said.

"Fine" Jackie said.

At lunch time while the rangers were training, Charlie was sleeping on the couch. She started to stir as vision interrupted her dreams.

_Charlie walked into a familiar skyscraper she walked inside and rode the elevator to the top floor. She walked into the office and saw Dayu talking to six other people. There was an old, skinny man with dark orange hair and green eyes. A woman who looked to be about in her twenties who had light ice blonde hair and light grey eyes. A man with jet black hair and black eyes. A woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Another large man who was balled with light green eyes. Finally there was another woman with __short blonde hair and blue eyes._

"_Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Dayu asked. "There's no going back afterwards"_

"_We need this, these five are my loyal servants we need to become nighlocks in order to stay a float in the business world" The old man said._

"_No! Don't listen to her!" Charlie exclaimed but no heard her. "Listen to me! Don't become nighlocks please! You'll regret it!" Charlie exclaimed. "Listen to me!" Charlie exclaimed hurling fireballs at them but it just phased through them._

"_Alright then no going back" Dayu said waving her hand over them changing them. The old man was looked more like a man in a praying mantis suit, the woman with the light ice blonde hair changed to a woman with glowing skin and long white hair and white eyes. The man with jet black hair had a big swirling purple piece in the middle of his stomach and was covered in armor. The woman with dark brown hair had dark purple hair and dark purple eyes. The large man was even large with yellow stripes across his body. The woman with the short blonde hair had ice blue hair and ice blue eyes._

"_What is this? You were suppose to make us full nighlock Dayu!" The old man said._

"_Trust me you'll thank me for it later. You can still pass as humans but you've all the powers of a nighlock" Dayu said._

"_I see" The old man said._

"_So what will you call yourselves now?" Dayu asked._

"_I think I will keep my name. Everyone will know that Wulong Goth is the great leader of the Black Mantis!" Wulong said._

"_I will be called Divinity for my divine spirit" The woman with white hair said._

"_Call me Geist" The woman with dark purple hair said._

"_I will be called The Fatalist" The armored man said._

"_Exile" The large man said._

"_Vapor. Call me Vapor" The woman with the short ice blue hair said._

"_No!" Charlie said._

"_Alright then remember you work for Master Xandred don't mess it up" Dayu said before disappearing._

"_Everyone let's defeat our enemies for the great Master Xandred!" Wulong exclaimed._

"No!" Charlie exclaimed shooting up, shocking the other rangers.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Jayden said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yea you were shaking, were you cold? Do you need another blanket?" Mia asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Charlie said throwing the blanket off of her. "Jacqueline come on we're going into the city" Charlie said standing up.

"Why?" Jackie said following her sister.

"I'll explain on the way" Charlie said going into a full sprint with her sister following her.

"Charlotte wait!" Jayden called out to her sister.

"What's going on with her?" Mike asked.

"Yea she looked really distraught" Emily said.

"Should we go after her Jayden?" Mia asked.

"No I don't sense anything but I'll let you know she'll come back soon" Jayden said.

Charlie ran to the building she saw in her dreams.

"This is it?" Jackie asked.

"Yea this is the building from my vision" Charlie said.

"How do you know this wasn't just a dream Charlie?" Jackie asked.

"Because my dreams and my visions are different. My dreams are something that I know will never ever happen and I saw this building and the head of this company" Charlie said. "Now shut up and climb" Charlie said starting to climb the drainage pipe"

"Fine, fine bossy, bossy, bossy" Jackie said climbing after her.

They climbed to the top floor and saw Dayu turn the executives into half nighlocks.

"Oh no were too late" Jackie said.

"No!" Charlie said. She busted through the window and Jackie jumped in after her. She tackled Dayu out into the hallway.

"How dare you!" Dayu said pushing Charlie off of her.

"I could say the same thing for you" Charlie said jumping up. "Flamethrowers!" Charlie said hurling fireballs at Dayu.

"Charlie!" Jackie said running out. "Now is not the time! We need to regroup with Jayden and the other rangers!" Jackie said.

"Stop them!" Wulong said.

"Gotta go!" Jackie said writing out a symbol for portal. Jackie pulled her sister through and the portal closed.

"Who are those girls?" Dayu said.

Emily and Jayden were training with the wooden swords. Emily thought she was defending herself against Jayden until Jayden swept her off her feet with the sword.

"Ow! That hurt" Emily said.

"Sorry Em you okay?" Jayden asked helping her up.

"I'm fine I've been hurt worse you know" Emily said.

"Yea" Jayden said looking into her eyes.

"Uh Jayden you're still holding my hand" Emily said giggling.

"Oh! Sorry" Jayden said releasing her hand.

"Jayden! Em!" Antonio said as he ran out. "Am I interrupting something?" Antonio asked.

"No!" Jayden and Emily yelled shocking Antonio.

"O…kay" Antonio said.

"What is it Antonio?" Jayden asked.

"Something's wrong with Little Red, She and Little Bit came out of nowhere and Little Red won't stop crying" Antonio said.

"We better go see what's wrong with her" Emily said.

They walked inside and saw Charlie sitting on the couch crying with Mia rubbing her back.

"Charlotte what's wrong?" Jayden asked kneeling down in front of sister.

"Oh Jayden I'm sorry!" Charlie said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What're you sorry about?" Jayden asked rubbing her back.

"I let those people at Black Mantis Inc. get turned into nighlocks!" Charlie said crying Jayden's shoulder.

"Is that why you ran out in such a hurry today?" Jayden asked.

"Mmm-hmm" Charlie said nodding her head. "I was trying to stop them before Dayu turned them into nighlocks but I was too late. I didn't get there fast enough"

"Charlotte that wasn't your fault it was Dayu and the Black Mantis's fault" Jayden said.

"Yea it's a good thing you were able to sense it, Charlie" Kevin said.

"Why don't you go take a nap?" Emily asked.

"Yea maybe it'll help you relax" Mia said.

"Thanks guys I think I'll go lie down" Charlie said before standing up and walking off.

"I'm going to go do some research" Jackie said before walking out.

When Charlie woke up, Mike took the twins to the cupcake shop to make them feel better.

"C'mon girls nothing cheers a person up like a good 'ol cupcake" Mike said.

"Do you come here a lot?" Charlie asked.

"Oh yea" Mike said. They walked inside and saw a young girl with jet black and fierce blue eyes standing at the register.

"I can see why" Jackie said.

"What you mean?" Mike asked.

"You like the cupcake girl" Charlie said.

"What? No!" Mike exclaimed blushing.

"Excuse us we're going into the bathroom to powder our noses" Jackie said pulling her sister towards the bathroom. They walked into the largest stall and pulled out their symbol wands. "Ready?"

"Yep, yep" Charlie said.

"Symbol power! Age change!" The girls exclaimed writing out the symbol for six. They changed from sixteen to six they talked and looked like six year old but still had their sixteen year old minds.

"Alright Jackie we just have to get this just right for Mike" Charlie said patting power from a compact on her face.

"Why are you wearing make up? We're suppose to be six" Jackie said.

"Yes I know I need a childish glow not some teenager glow" Charlie said before pulling out a dark pink lipstick and applying it to her lips. "Now let's go" They walked out and stood next to Mike. "We're all finished big brother!" Charlie said happily.

"Yep can we have our cupcakes now?" Jackie asked.

"Sure" Mike said before kneeling down to them. "What the hell did you guys do?" Mike whispered to them.

"Girls like it when you're a good big brother" Charlie said.

"Yea just go with the flow and she'll be putty in your hands" Jackie said.

"Fine, fine" Mike said.

"Hey Mike I didn't know you had little sisters" The clerk named Cassandra, Cassie for short said.

"Yea Cassie they came to visit" Mike said.

"So what can I get you?" Cassie asked.

"I'll have four red velvets, four blueberries, two lemons, two key limes, and two strawberries" Mike said trying to remember everyone's favorites. "That's it right?" Mike asked.

"Yep" The girls said.

"You're little sisters are so cute how are they?" Cassie asked.

"Umm…" Mike said looking down at Charlie who held up six fingers. "Six! They're six" Mike said.

"Oh how cute what are their names?" Cassie asked.

"Charlie and" Mike started before Jackie stomped on his foot. "Ow!"

"I'm Lynnette" Charlie said using her middle name.

"I'm Francine" Jackie said.

"Oh well I hope you girls like your cupcakes" Cassie said handing them the box.

"Yes ma'am! C'mon Franny" Charlie said before they ran out.

"They're so cute" Cassie said.

"Yea shame they have to leave so early" Mike said. "Excuse me Cassie I have to go make sure they're okay" Mike said before he ran out. He ran out and saw the twins leaning against the far end of the building where Cassie couldn't see, already back to their original ages. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you like the cupcake girl!" Charlie said.

"Yea and girls like it when you're good with children. Look at her she's gushing in there" Jackie said.

"Yea I guess you're right" Mike said looking at Cassie.

"You'll thank us later" Charlie said before walking off with her sister.

Back at the Shiba house, the rangers enjoyed their cupcakes until Jackie stood up.

"I'm going into my room I've got some stuff I've got to do" Jackie said.

"Do you need any help?" Emily asked.

"No thanks" Jackie said before walking into her room. She pulled out her sketchpad from her closet. She was trying to think of a way to become samurai rangers like their friends to defeat the new threat that is the Black Mantis. She let out a groan and she wrote out the symbol for the spin sword. The spin sword dropped into her hand and she looked at it. "What is this spin sword missing?" Jackie said looking at it. Then the wolf zord climbed out of her pocket. "Of course! A disk!" Jackie said. "But where can I find something like that?" Jackie asked. Then the wolf zord clicked again. "You can lead me to it?" Jackie asked which caused wolf to nod his head. "Alright little brother let's get ready for the trip" Jackie said.

Charlie was walking back to her room when she was Jackie walking out wearing a black t-shirt, khaki shorts, and brown knee high boots.

"Jackie what're you doing?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going on an adventure! I'm going to go find the Lunar disk!" Jackie said.

"Jackie there's no suck thing as a Lunar disk" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Yes there is! Little brother has told me that the Lunar disk was hidden away because no one could handle its power. It's in the cave on the tallest peak in the city and I'm going to go get with it so I can go work on the spin sword. Maybe you can ask Phoenix if you can find the Solar disk" Jackie said before running off.

"Hmm" Charlie said pulling out her folded up zord. She walked inside and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Charlie" Kevin said as she walked in.

"Oh hey Kevin what's up?" Charlie asked.

"Have you seen Jacqueline? I wanted to see her water power" Kevin said.

"Oh um…I don't know where Jackie is" Charlie said trying her best to lie.

"Oh if you see her can you tell her I was looking for her?" Kevin asked.

"Sure Kevin" Charlie said before Kevin walked out. "Damn it Jacqueline"

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Jackie reached the tallest mountain in the city.

"It's not that tall I can create mountains bigger than that" Jackie said. "Let's get started" Jackie said throwing up a rope and climbing up it.

Charlie was straightening her hair when a knock came to the door. "Come in" Charlie said.

"Hey Charlie" Jayden said.

"Oh hey Jay what's up?" Charlie asked.

"Have you seen Jacqueline? No one seems be able to find her" Jayden said.

"Uh no I don't know Jackie went maybe she went exploring?" Charlie said with shrug.

"I wish that girl would tell someone before she just goes off to places" Jayden said before walking out.

Charlie let out another sigh as she finished her hair. Then Phoenix climbed out of her pocket. "Phoenix, please tell me that Jackie isn't right" Charlie said before Phoenix nodded his head. Charlie let out a groan. "We have to go get the Solar disk" Charlie said with a sigh. "C'mon" Charlie said before Phoenix climbed back into her pocket.

Charlie found Jayden training in the backyard. "Jayden" Charlie said.

"Yea?" Jayden asked.

"I'm going into town for a little bit" Charlie said.

"Alright go see if you can find Jackie while you're there" Jayden said.

"Can do" Charlie said before walking out of the gate.

Phoenix lead Charlie to a tall tree in the forest.

"Oh that makes sense when a Phoenix is ready to come to the end of it's life, it makes a nest in the tallest tree before it turns into ashes and phoenix egg forms in it's place" Charlie said. "Okay then let's get started"

Jackie climbed into the cave and panted as she sat down. "We made it little brother" Jackie said. "Now let's find that disk" Jackie said standing up. Jackie moved back a pile of rocks and found a black disk with white wolves on it. "Yes!" Jackie said holding it up.

Charlie climbed to the tallest branch on the tree and found the Solar Disk. It was white with black phoenixes on it. "Yes!" Charlie said grabbing it.

The girls ran back to the Shiba house and met each other on the porch.

"You got it?" Charlie asked holding up her disk.

"Hell yea I got it!" Jackie exclaimed holding up her disk.

"Jacqueline" Jayden said walking towards the door.

"Here take this to my room" Jackie said handing Charlie the disk.

"Got it" Charlie said before walking past Jayden.

"Jackie where did you go?" Jayden asked.

"I went into town for another cupcake" Jackie said.

"Well you need to tell people where you're going" Jayden said.

"Alright Jayden I'm sorry" Jackie said.

Jackie walked into her room and saw Charlie holding the spin sword.

"This is so amazing" Charlie said.

"I know" Jackie said. "Tonight I say we train to use these spin swords"

"Yea that way Jayden and the other rangers will to be asleep" Charlie said.

"Yea nothing can ruin this. We're so much closer to becoming rangers" Jackie said before giving her sister a high five.


	4. Chapter 4

Later the night, Charlie and Jackie walked out to the backyard with their spin swords that they created with their symbol power. All the rangers and Mentor Ji were asleep so it was the perfect time to train.

"You ready?" Charlie said putting the disk on her sword.

"Born ready" Jackie said also putting the disk on her sword.

"Spin sword!" They both exclaimed spinning the disk.

"Taiyo Strike!" Charlie exclaimed slashing the sword and white slash came from it.

"Crescent lash!" Jackie exclaimed slashing the sword and a black slash came from it. Their slashes phased through the dummies. "Was that supposed to happen?" Jackie asked.

"No it suppose to knock the dummies down let's try another move" Charlie said. "Spin sword!" Charlie said spinning the disk. "Blazing sunlight!" Charlie exclaimed slashing her sword causing a bright flash of light.

"Well that'll work if we ever want to blind someone" Jackie said covering her eyes. "Alright let me try" Jackie said. "Spin sword! Full moon slash!" Jackie said slashing her sword only to be sent back into the wall. "Ugh what happened?" Jackie asked.

"According to this when learning the phases of the moon slash you're suppose to take it one phase at time. First New moon, then crescent moon, then half moon, then full moon" Charlie said holding up the scroll with all the information about Solar and Lunar Disks.

"Oh that makes sense" Jackie said standing up. "Let's try that again" Jackie said brushing herself off. "Spin sword! New Moon Slash!" Jackie said swinging her sword creating a black slash only to fly back into Charlie's eyes, blinding her.

"Ah! Can't see!" Charlie said trying to pull the black off of her eyes.

"Oh so it blinds people because you can't see a new moon makes sense" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline! I can't see!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Oh sorry, sorry" Jackie said. Then the lights turned on and saw Jayden walking towards the porch. "Oh crud it's Jayden c'mon" Jackie said taking her sister's hand before they slipped under the porch.

Jayden walked onto the porch and sat down.

"Jayden" He looked up and saw Emily walking towards her. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing I'm just thinking" Jayden said.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Emily asked.

"It's just that I'm worried about my sisters being here" Jayden said.

"He's talking about us" Jackie said.

"Eww this stuff is like glue" Charlie said as she pulled the last of the black off of her eyes.

"Shh!" Jackie said.

"Why Jayden? They're such good fighters they take after you because of that" Emily said.

"I know they're Shiba fighting is in their blood but they're little girls they were suppose to have normal lives that's what I wanted for them" Jayden said. "I don't know what I'd do with myself if they got hurt" Jayden said.

"Jayden I'm a little girl and I fight nighlocks every other day" Emily said. "They're willing to take the risk to take the risk like the rest of us"

"They're not going into battle I won't allow it" Jayden said.

"I understand you're just like Serena she was crying when she had to give up being a samurai ranger. She was crying because she couldn't keep me safe anymore" Emily said putting her hands on Jayden's shoulders.

"Go Emily!" Charlie said whispering.

"Yea set that dummy straight!" Jackie said whispering.

"Did you hear something?" Jayden asked.

"No I think you're just paranoid maybe you can go back to bed" Emily said.

"Yea I guess you're right" Jayden said. They heard the two walk back inside before climbing out.

"Are they crushing on each other or what?" Charlie asked brushing herself off.

"Yea but he'll never say it" Jackie said.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because she is seventeen and shy and he's nineteen and stupid" Jackie said.

"Makes sense" Charlie said. "Alright let's get a couple of more practice runs in with these new disks"

Early the next morning, Charlie and Jackie were asleep on the dojo floor when Charlie's pink heart shaped watch pinged. She let out a yawn and sat up.

"Holy crud" Charlie said looking at her watch. "Jackie get up" Charlie said shaking her sister.

"Jayden I don't want to get up today" Jackie mumbled.

"Jacqueline this is not the time" Charlie said standing up. She put her hands under her sister's armpits and drug her into the Shiba house. She drug Jackie into the living room and flung her on the couch. "Phew!" Charlie exclaimed before running into kitchen to make breakfast.

The rangers walked into the kitchen to see Charlie setting up breakfast.

"Rainbow pancakes anyone?" Charlie said cutely.

"Wow these look great" Mia said sitting down.

"Yea I love the little sprinkles cooked into it" Emily said.

"Here's your plate Jayden" Charlie said placing a stack of pancakes with a whipped cream smiley face on it.

"Why does it have a smiley face on it?" Jayden asked.

"Because it'll help you smile more" Charlie said with a shrug as she placed eggs and sausages on the table. "Okay eat up"

"Thanks little red" Antonio said digging in.

"Why did you do this?" Jayden asked.

"I wanted to make breakfast for my friends. Is that a crime Jay?" Charlie said.

"No" Jayden said. "Where's Jackie?" Jayden asked.

"Knocked on the couch she just walked in and flopped on the couch" Charlie said.

"Typical" Jayden said rolling his eyes.

"This should wake her up" Charlie said pulling out a red bull from the fridge.

"A red bull?" Kevin asked.

"I keep it form emergencies it wakes her up and keeps her going" Charlie said. "Excuse me" Charlie said before walking out. Charlie turned Jackie so she was on her back. "Alright Jacqueline time to get up" Charlie said putting a drop of red bull into the girl's mouth.

"Hmm" Jackie said smiling before she sat up. "Morning kid" Jackie said with a yawn.

"Here's the beginning of your breakfast" Charlie said.

"Thanks" Jackie said taking it from her and taking a long sip. "Oh that's good stuff" Jackie said with a stutter.

"Why are you addicted to that stuff?" Charlie asked.

"I can't help it if it's like liquid crack" Jackie said. "It's how I start my day. I might go crazy without it" Jackie said before taking another sip.

"Why don't you go get some breakfast, I made rainbow pancakes" Charlie said.

"Sweetness" Jackie said happily before jumping off the couch.

Later that afternoon, the rangers were gone fighting a nighlock while Charlie was researching the Black Mantis website while Jackie was twirling her spin sword by the handle.

"I love this thing it's as light as my colorguard flag was" Jackie said.

"It has to be light it makes the swing range farther" Charlie said typing.

"So find anything?" Jackie asked.

"Only that they're having a costume party tonight for their partners" Charlie said. "That's it?"

"What? Some old person party?" Jackie asked.

"No dofus! The Black Mantis want get to the top of the business world so they're using the business party to take out their partners and enemies no competition top of the world" Charlie said.

"I get it! We have to go to that party!" Jackie exclaimed.

"We can't go to a party. It starts at ten that's two hours past curfew" Charlie said.

"Charlotte you fail to forget that not only am I a pretty damn good samurai I'm also I a pretty damn good ninja too you just leave everything to me" Jackie said.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this" Charlie said.

"Just trust me" Jackie said. Jackie walked into her room and pulled out the samuraizers she had made for her and her sister. Charlie's was white and Jackie's was black. "This has to work" Jackie said holding the black samuraizer to her chest. "Samuraizer! Go, go samurai!" Jackie said writing out the symbol for moon but upside down trying not to confuse it for sun which was almost the same. She morphed into the thought to be long lost, Black Samurai ranger. Her samurai dress is black with white tights, white gloves and black boots. Her helmet his black with the kanji in white "Yes! Yes! Yes! Hot damn I am good!" Jackie said jumping up and down.

"Jackie what're you cursing about now?" Charlie asked as she walked into her sisters. "Jacqueline Francine Shiba what in Buddha's name did you do?" Charlie asked.

"I am no longer Jacqueline Francine Shiba, I am Jacqueline Francine Shiba! Black Samurai ranger and samurai of the moon!" Jackie exclaimed. "Here you try it" Jackie said handing her the white samuraizer.

"How did you do this?" Charlie asked.

"I found two old flip phones and turned them into samuraizers. I thought if that idiot Antonio can do it would be a walk in the park for me" Jackie said. "Now try it" Jackie said.

"Jackie I don't know" Charlie said.

"Just do it like Jay and the others do it. Just write out the kanji for sun and you've got it" Jackie said.

"If I do this will you shut up?" Charlie said.

"Yes! Now do it I have to see if it worked" Jackie said.

"Fine" Charlie said. "Samuraizer! Go, go Samurai!" Charlie exclaimed writing out the kanji for sun. She morphed into the White Samurai ranger. Her samurai dress is the opposite of her sisters. "Whoa! I can't believe that worked!" Charlie said.

"Why doubt me Charlie?" Jackie asked.

"Because everything else you do makes me doubt you" Charlie said morphing back to normal.

Jackie asked morphed back to normal. "Oh you are just no fun" Jackie said.

"I'm glad you figured this out Jackie but you've made our jobs ten times harder now! How are we supposed to hide this from Jayden?" Charlie said.

"Just shut your mouth and we'll be fine" Jackie said.

"Hah! You're telling me to shut my mouth? That's the pot calling the kettle black" Charlie said.

"I've never understood that" Jackie said.

"Well you try and figure that out I'm going to go make costumes for the party I'll be back later" Charlie said before walking out.

Jackie decided to get a training session in before her sister came back. She got dressed in long sleeve black shirt, blue shorts, and tan dance shoes. She got a bucket of water she set up some targets.

"Okay" Jackie said. She let out a sigh. "Water whip!" Jackie said bending the water out of her and slicing the targets in half.

"Jacqueline" She turned around and saw Jayden walking towards her. "What're you doing?"

"Is that like the only sentence you know? 'Jacqueline what're you doing?'" Jackie said imitating Jayden.

"I do not sound like that" Jayden said.

"Yes you do you're like a broke record" Jackie said.

"And I wouldn't have to ask that so much if you weren't always up to something" Jayden said.

"C'mon Jayden I know that you know that I know that something so cute and adorable can't possible be always up to something" Jackie said.

"I wonder what is so cute and adorable?" Jayden asked.

"Me duh!" Jackie exclaimed. "Or maybe it's Emily" Jackie said with a smirk.

"What makes you say that?" Jayden asked.

"Because you love her! And I'm going to go tell her!" Jackie exclaimed before running into the house.

"Jacqueline get back here!" Jayden exclaimed running after her.

Jackie ran towards to the kitchen where Emily and Mia were.

"Emily!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Oh hi Jacqueline, what's up?" Emily asked.

"Jayden" Jackie started before Jayden ran in and slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Jayden is something wrong?" Emily asked.

"Oh no Jackie's fine she looks a little tired I'll take to her room" Jayden said before dragging Jackie into her room. "Now how did you know I liked Emily?" Jayden asked.

"Because you told me just now" Jackie said smiling.

"I hate you" Jayden said.

"No you don't because it's physically, mentally, and scientifically impossible to hate something so damn cute and adorable" Jackie said pinching Jayden's cheeks. "I know that you will never have our beauty but maybe Emily will love you for it anyway" Jackie said smushing his cheeks together.

"You are an odd child" Jayden said.

"I can't help that" Jackie said. "Jayden can Charlie and I go to a costume party tonight? Please?" Jackie asked.

"You promise to behave?" Jayden asked.

"I promise! I super duper promise!" Jackie said crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Alright you be good alright" Jayden said.

"Thank you Jayden" Jackie said happily.

Jayden kissed the top of her head before walking out.

"Sucker" Jackie said with a smirk.

Charlie came back with the costumes. Charlie was little red riding hood and Jackie was Alice in wonderland. Charlie's costume was a cream colored ruffle shirt, a black corset over it, a red skirt, black thigh high stockings and black pumps. Jackie is wearing a light blue baby doll dress with a white corset with straps and a black bow in the middle over it, white stockings with black bows on them and light blue high heels.

"I hate corsets everything thing's so scrunchy" Jackie said putting a black bow in her now straight hair.

"Well it sets the tone for the outfit and shut up I worked really hard on these" Charlie said tying red hood around shoulders. "C'mon we're going to be late we've got baddies to bust" Charlie said putting the hood over her head.

They walked into the living room and saw the rangers gathered around the T.V. The boys we playing a video game while girls watched.

"Alright everyone we're leaving" Charlie said.

"Oh you two look so cute" Mia said.

"I wish I could go to a costume party" Emily said.

"Maybe another time Em" Charlie said.

"Yea we'll have our own costume party" Jackie said.

"We gotta go" Charlie said taking her sister's wrist.

"Be safe" Jayden said.

"We will" The girls said before walking out.

They walked into the Black Mantis building and saw the six nighlocks of the Black Mantis entertaining their guests in their human forms.

"Alright let's split up" Charlie said. "Let's see if we can find out who their next victims are going to be"

"Right" Jackie said with a nod of her head.

Charlie snuck into the main office and sat down at the computer and saw the hit list. She printed it out and stuck in her corset. She reached into her basket and pulled out a flash drive. She stuck in the port and let the virus do its thing.

"Alright then that should stop them for a little bit" Charlie said nodding her head.

"You know it's not nice to sneak things into a secret place" Charlie turned around and saw Divinity walking towards in her nighlock form.

"Divinity" Charlie said. She pulled out her symbol wand and drew out a symbol before grabbing her spin sword. "Why are you doing this? You've made a big mistake pledging Master Xandred he's going to turn his back on you eventually" Charlie said.

"You naïve little girl you'd be a beautiful nighlock like me" Divinity said. "I see so much of myself in you"

"No you don't because I'm not a selfish narcissist like you!" Charlie said. "You may think you're the most beautiful person in the world but I see the ugliest person in the world. You make Dayu look like a pageant queen" Charlie said.

"Sadly you won't be leaving this room" Divinity said pulling out a white sword.

"I beg to differ" Charlie said before she charged at Divinity.

Jackie sensed the fight going on upstairs as the party started to whine down and people started to leave and tried to make her way upstairs when she was stopped by Geist and Vapor.

"Oh you really do not want to mess with me" Jackie said getting into a fighting stance.

"Geist, Vapor why don't you handle our blonde friend? We have work to do gentleman" Wulong said.

"Yes Master" The last four Black Mantis henchmen said.

"Get back here!" Jackie said running towards a retreating Wulong only to be stopped by Vapor and Geist. "I have no time for you people! No better time to work on this move than now! Harmony Chi!" Jackie exclaimed creating a ball of telekinesis and shooting it Vapor and Geist causing them to lift in the air. "I can't believe that worked! Now if you'll excuse me ladies I've got a sister to help" Jackie said before running to the stairs. She ran to the top before a chain wrapped around her neck and pulled her down a flight of stairs. She looked up and saw Vapor and Geist.

"Don't think you're going to get away so easily" Vapor said with her thick Russian accent. Geist tried to kick her but Jackie barrel rolled away just in time.

Jackie jumped up and pulled out her samuraizer. "Samuraizer! Go, go samurai!" Jackie said morphing into the black samurai ranger. "Samurai Ranger! Ready!" Jackie said.

"A samurai ranger" Geist said.

"How interesting" Vapor said.

"You ladies going to talk or are we going to fight?" Jackie asked.

The rangers were still relaxing in the living room watching a funny movie an hour later when a battered and beaten Charlotte and Jacqueline stumbled through the door. Charlie was pulling Jackie by the hand while her spin sword was in the other.

"Ugh! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!" Charlie exclaimed holding up her spin sword. "Gah!" Charlie exclaimed. "I can't believe I let her get away!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Charlie what's going on?" Jayden asked standing up.

"Nothing" Charlie said with angry groan.

"What's wrong with Jackie?" Kevin asked.

"She passed out because of those stupid Black Mantis morons Vapor and Geist!" Charlie said. "I almost had Divinity! I was so close!" Charlie exclaimed "GAH!" Charlie exclaimed with an angry squeal.

"Charlie please calm down" Jayden said.

"Don't you tell me to calm Mr. Perfect! Because some of us who actually have to work a little bit harder when it comes to fighting don't really like when the perfect oppurnity slips away! So you just butt out Jayden because now is not the time!" Charlie exclaimed before walking off dragging Jackie behind her by the hand.

"Wow she seems really mad" Emily said.

"She just hates to lose she'll be fine once she calms down" Jayden said.

"But I wonder what happened tonight" Mia said.

"With those two…anything" Jayden said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Jacqueline and little brother were relaxing on the couch in the living room. Jacqueline was being sneaky and talking to her boyfriend, Marth.

"Babe, I'm so glad you called me I was getting so worried about you" Marth said.

"I know I missed you so much" Jackie said.

"I've missed you too" Marth said. "So what're you doing now?" Marth asked.

"Just waiting for my brother to get up I have a feeling he's going to yell at me today" Jackie said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Why? What'd you do?" Marth asked.

"I snuck out to a Halloween party and got into a fight with two girls there" Jackie said.

"Two girls? Jacqueline…" Marth started.

"Marth I'm telling you it wasn't my fault they started it with me" Jackie said.

"What am I going to do with you girl?" Marth asked.

"I'm just fine" Jackie said with a giggle.

"Jacqueline!" She heard Jayden exclaimed.

"Is that your brother?" Marth asked.

"Yea that's Jayden I'll try to talk to you later" Jackie said.

"Alright bye I love you" Marth said.

Jackie smiled. "I love you too bye" Jackie said before hanging up and putting her phone away.

"Jackie are you finally going to explain to me what happened last night?" Jayden asked.

Jackie sighed. "Yea sure" Jackie said before they walked into Jackie's room

Meanwhile, Charlie was in the inside the dojo going to work on a punching bag. She gave it a final blow before it flew into the wall.

"Phew!" Charlie said with small smile. "Glad I got all that anger out"

"Charlie" She turned around and saw Emily and Mia.

"Oh hi girls" Charlie said.

"Are you feeling better?" Mia asked.

"Oh yes I'm very good I'm channeling my anger" Charlie said.

"That's good you want to go for a walk?" Emily asked.

"We were thinking about doing some shopping in town" Mia said.

"Sounds like that fun I'm going to go get dressed" Charlie said.

Charlie got dressed in a strapless floral print dress, with a jade green jacket, and red wedges. She met Emily and Mia outside and walked into the city. They went to the grocery store and picked up a few things. Then they went to the dress store to pick up a dress for Emily.

"Why do you need a new dress Emily?" Charlie asked holding up a dress that she was interested in.

"She wants to look nice for Jayden" Mia said smiling.

"Mia!" Emily said embarrassed.

"I thought you two liked each other" Charlie said.

"You think Jayden likes me? You think he'd really date a girl that's two years younger than him? He might think I'm immature!" Emily said.

"C'mon Emily it's obvious that you two like each other" Mia said.

"I don't think he likes me all that much" Emily said. "But maybe if I doll myself up a little he'll notice me more" Emily said holding up a yellow dress. "By the way Charlie, what kind of girls does he like?" Emily asked.

"I don't know he's never had a girlfriend" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Never?" Emily asked shocked.

"Well yea" Charlie said. "We were home schooled until Jayden sent us to an actual high school but Jayden's never been to an actual high school so he's never had the experience of a normal teenager" Charlie said.

"Wow I never knew that about him" Emily said.

"Yea he's a pretty guarded kind of guy" Charlie said. "But he'll help you if you need it" Charlie said holding up the dress against chest. "I wish mentor would take us out to eat for once" Charlie said. "I don't remember the last time I had a nice dinner with my brother and sister plus I love dressing up" Charlie said with a small smile.

"Why don't you just ask Mentor?" Emily asked.

"Nah it's just a waste of time besides there's too much to be done right now to take a break" Charlie said putting the dress back on the rack.

Back at the Shiba house, Charlie and Jackie were called into Ji's office.

"Charlotte, Jacqueline I'm afraid you're grounded" Ji said.

"WHAT? !" The girls exclaimed.

"Girls this sneaking out has got to stop" Ji said.

"Ji this isn't fair!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yea you're treating us like ordinary teenagers!" Jackie exclaimed.

"This would give you the chance to act like one" Jayden said as he walked in.

"I don't even want to hear from you buddy! This has Jayden Alexander Shiba written all over this!" Jackie exclaimed.

"You're only reason for staying here was to be safe and work on your symbol power" Jayden said.

"What's the point of having symbol power if we can't use it to fight?" Charlie asked.

"Symbol power makes you stronger as a person not just physically" Jayden said.

"We're already strong we practically raised ourselves since we were ten years old!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Now what is that suppose to mean?" Jayden asked.

"Exactly that Jayden! Momma's dead and Daddy's missing and you're over here playing Mr. Red Ranger big superhero. Just because we aren't rangers, you forgot about us" Charlie said.

"That's not true!" Jayden exclaimed.

"That's true and you know it! That's why you sent us away! So you could be focus on being red ranger and following in Daddy's footsteps" Jackie said.

"You can both ground us because we don't care. You can both try to treat us like ordinary teenagers but no matter how hard you try we're not ever going to be ordinary teenagers. No now not ever" Charlie said before they walked out.

"Jayden…they didn't mean that they're just upset" Ji said.

"No they meant it" Jayden said.

The next morning, Charlie was making breakfast for the rangers while Jackie set the table. Neither Charlie nor Jackie said anything they both had too much on their mind to say anything at all. They both had to much on their minds to say anything.

"Good morning!" Emily said happily.

"Hey" The twins said not really caring.

"Hey that smells good" Mike said as they sat down.

"Thanks" Charlie said.

"Is something wrong Charlotte? I heard yelling last night" Kevin said.

"Don't worry about it's nothing important" Charlie said placing a plate in front of him.

"Yea but" Kevin started before Jackie cut him off.

"Kevin. She said it was nothing important just drop it" Jackie said before she walked over to the sink and started washing the dishes.

Then rangers leaned in close so the girls couldn't hear. "Something is defiantly wrong" Mia said.

"Yea I've never seen Little Red and Little Bit act so distant before" Antonio said.

"Maybe Jayden will know" Mike said.

"Yea he is their big brother after all" Kevin said.

Then Jayden walked in, he shot Charlie a look before sitting down at the head of the table.

"Good morning all" Jayden said.

"Hey Jay is something wrong with Little Red and Little Bit?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know" Jayden said as Charlie placed a plate in front of him.

"But you're their brother you should these things" Kevin said.

"I'm sorry Kevin but I really don't know" Jayden said.

Later that afternoon, Charlie was sweeping the porch when an arrow landed in the wall.

"Hey Jacqueline come check this out!" Charlie called out to her sister.

"What is it?" Jackie asked running over to her.

"It's a challenge" Charlie said tearing the scroll off the arrow. "Divinity, the dark goddess of light and Vapor the dark goddess water wish to challenge with white samurai ranger and the black samurai ranger to duel tomorrow in the town square at noon"

"How are we going to fight Divinity and Vapor when we're grounded?" Jackie asked.

"Jacqueline, Jacqueline, Jacqueline you act like being grounded has stopped us from doing what we wanted before. I don't condone sneaking but it's Black Mantis I'm all over that" Charlie said putting the scroll in her back pocket. "I've got a plan but you're going to have to follow it" Charlie said.

"You got it I'm all about baddie busting" Jackie said knocking knuckles with her sister.

The next morning around noon, Charlie and Jackie were in Charlie's room getting ready to head out and go into town.

"You ready?" Charlie asked.

"Yea" Jackie said pulling out her symbol wand.

"Symbol Power Doubles!" The girls exclaimed writing out the kanji making doubles of themselves.

"Alright ladies it's your job to distract Jayden, Ji and the other rangers while we take care of Divinity and Vapor" Charlie said.

"Can you do that?" Jackie asked.

"Yea!" The Charlie double said.

"We got your back!" The Jackie double said giving them a thumbs up.

"You guys are the best we'll be back as fast as we can" Charlie said before the two climbed out the window.

"You turn off the gap sensor in the square?" Jackie asked as they ran down the path.

"Yea no one's going to be interrupting this fight" Charlie said. She pulled out her symbol wand. "Symbol power! Horse!" Charlie exclaimed. Then a white horse ran along side them. Charlie ran along side the horse and jumped on. "C'mon!" Charlie exclaimed sticking out her hand. Jackie took her hand and Charlie pulled her up. "Hyah!" Charlie said snapping the reigns.

The twins arrived at the town square and saw Divinity and Vapor waiting for them.

"You made it" Vapor said.

"We never back down from a fight!" Jackie said as the jumped off the horse.

"We'll take you out and then the rest of the Black Mantis" Charlie said. "You'll regret trading your souls to Master Xandred"

"Samuraizers! Go, go samurai!" The twins exclaimed morphing into the White Samurai Ranger and Black Samurai Ranger. "Samurai Ranger! Ready!" The twins exclaimed.

"This will be an interesting fight, white ranger" Divinity said.

"I'm not letting you get away this time, Divinity" Charlie said.

Jayden was practicing his symbol power in his room when he felt a presence. He grabbed his samuraizer and headed towards the door.

"Jayden" He turned around and saw Emily.

"Did you sense it too?" Jayden asked.

"I think it was something small it might be a half nighlock" Emily said. "I want to come with you"

"Like you said it's something small I can handle it" Jayden said.

"Jayden I know I'm small but I'm not going to let you go alone. Everyone needs back up" Emily said.

Jayden let out a small smile. "Alright let's go" Jayden said before he and Emily walked out.

Charlie and Jackie were fighting off Divinity and Vapor when Jayde and Emily ran up already morphed.

"Oh crap Jayden and Emily are here" Jackie said dodging Vapor's water attacks.

"Don't worry I've got a plan" Charlie said. She pulled out her samuraizer. She quickly wrote out a symbol and slapped it. "See now our voices are changed they won't be able to know!" Charlie said with a different voice.

"Charlotte you're a genius!" Jackie said with a different voice.

"Take this! Divine Light!" Divinity said.

"Charlie watch out!" Jackie said running in front of her sister. "Aurora shield!" Jackie said creating a multi-colored shield around her sister blocking Divinity's attack.

"Whoa nice move!" Emily said.

"Who are you?" Jayden asked.

"You only need to know us as the White and Black samurai rangers" Charlie said.

"Yea so just stand back and let us work" Jackie said.

"Vapor mist!" Vapor said before disappearing.

"Oh crud" Jackie said looking around.

"She disappeared!" Emily said.

"She's still around her be on your toes!" Jayden said.

"Water whip!" Vapor exclaimed hitting all four of them.

"Whoa she's fast!" Emily exclaimed as they all got to their feet.

"No she's using the moisture in the air to disappear" Jackie said analyzing it. "C'mon Yellow Ranger we can take her!" Jackie said.

"I got your back!" Emily said giving her a high five.

"Two against one is hardly fair. This will make the fight more exciting" Vapor said.

"You're terrible" Emily said getting into a fighting stance.

"Someone once told me that violence will get you nowhere" Jackie said.

"Well that someone was wrong!" Vapor said charging towards them.

Charlie and Jayden were fighting off Divinity.

"You're done Divinity!" Charlie said.

"There's only one white goddess aloud here and it's going to be me!" Divinity said slashing her with her sword.

"Fire smasher!" Jayden said slashing Divinity with a fire swipe burning her face.

"AH! My beautiful face!" Divinity exclaimed.

"Now we got her" Jayden said.

"Let me finish her. I've got a score to settle with her" Charlie said holding up her disk.

"Go for it" Jayden said.

"Right! Let's end this Divinity!" Charlie said slipping the disk on her sword. "Spin sword! Taiyo Strike!" Charlie said slashing a sun blast at Divinity's face.

"AH! AH! AH! It burns!" Divinity said holding her face. "Vapor! We're going home!" Divinity said. Then Vapor and Divinity disappeared through a slit.

"Yea you run you coward!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Emily are you okay?" Jayden asked helping Emily up.

"I'm fine it's just a little slash" Emily said.

"We better go home before that gets infected" Jayden said before he turned to the twins. "Thank you, you're skillful fighters maybe our paths will cross again soon" Jayden said.

"Hopefully they will" Charlie said.

Back at the house, Charlie and Jackie climbed through the window.

"Phew! I finally got back at Divinity" Charlie said.

"Where are the clones?" Jackie asked.

"They disappeared when we came in" Charlie said. "Now if we see Jayden and Emily we have to act normal"

"Can do" Jackie said with a wink and thumbs up.

The next morning, Charlie and Jackie walked in holding tissues to their noses.

"Ah-Choo!" The two exclaimed.

"Jacqueline! How is it when you get sick, I get sick too?" Charlie asked hitting her sister.

"I can't help it! We're really close" Jackie said. "Ah-Choo!"

"We shouldn't be so close that I should get sick too" Charlie said.

"I'm so weak" Jackie said grabbing her stomach.

"Charlotte, Jacqueline I think its best if you go back to bed" Ji said.

"But chores, Ji" Charlie said.

"Yea we want to go ahead and get them done" Jackie said.

"Your chores will be there when you are well" Ji said. "Now off to the recovery room"

Jackie climbed into bed while Charlie set up a separator screen.

"Why are you separating us?" Jackie asked.

"Because if one of us gets better and the other is still sick then that leaves the other twin open for infection" Charlie said.

"Oh" Jackie said. "Is my nose red?" Jackie asked pointing to it. "I feel like it's getting ready fall off" Jackie said scrunching her nose.

"Would you stop doing that? You look like Rudolph the red nosed rain deer and chipmunk had a baby" Charlie said.

"That's not funny Charlotte" Jackie said.

"Why are you such a baby when you're sick?" Charlie asked.

"Because I don't like it! My body aches and I can't do cartwheels, or back handsprings, or air tucks, or anything!" Jackie exclaimed whining.

"Stop whining and get some sleep loser" Charlie said. "Here watch some T.V it'll help you go to sleep" Charlie said pushing T.V in front of her. "I'm right next door" Charlie said walking to the side of the screen.

Jackie let out a sigh before flopping back on the bed. She turned on the T.V and they were showing Swan Lake. It was Jackie's favorite ballet. She was a ballet dancer before she gave it up to train to be a Samurai.

"Alright girls there's nothing to worry about good ol' Mia is going to be taking care of you" Mia said as she walked in. "Let's take some medicine first" Mia said pulling out a bottle of medicine.

"Mia what flavor is it?" Charlie asked.

"It's cherry" Mia said happily.

Jayden and the others were training when they heard the twins scream.

"What was that?" Kevin asked.

Jayden let out a smirk. "Looks like Mia bought the wrong medicine" Jayden said with a slight sing song voice.

At dinner time, Jayden decided he would go check on his sisters and bring them dinner. He covered his mouth and walked inside and saw the girls lying in bed.

"Jayden what're you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"I bought you dinner" Jayden said.

"I'm too sick to eat" Jackie said.

"Me too" Charlie said moaning in pain.

"You're still sick? I thought Mia forced the medicine down your throats" Jayden said placing his hand on their foreheads. "You guys are burning up" Jayden said.

"I'm sorry Jayden" Charlie said.

"Me too" Jackie said. "We've been terrible sisters"

"You guys are apologizing to me first? Man you guys must be really sick" Jayden said.

"We're serious" Jackie said.

"We were really terrible and we're sorry" Charlie said.

"I know you don't have to apologize you were right I was too focused on taking dad's place that I didn't think about your needs that I didn't think about what you wanted" Jayden said.

"That's why we came back Jayden" Charlie said.

"Yea living apart was getting boring" Jackie said.

"I understand that now. I would hug you but you guys are really sick" Jayden said. "I'm going to go find you some more medicine" Jayden said before walking out.

"He's kinda sweet" Charlie said.

"Yea when he's not acting like a dofus" Jackie said.

"I didn't know he was acting" Charlie said.

"Nice burn" Jackie said.

"I try" Charlie said smiling.

"Are you guys talking about me in there?" Jayden asked.

"No!" The girls said.

Later that night, the girls had finally went back to sleep and Charlie started to dream.

_Charlie was wearing a strapless lace front dress she was walking through the forest when she came upon a burning village full of moogers. She reached in her pocket and quickly figured out that her symbol wand and samuraizer were gone. She was ready to defend against the moogers when the moogers phased through her. _

"_What is going on?" Charlie asked. Then she saw the last generation of samurai rangers. "Daddy!" Charlie called out to the red ranger. "Daddy! It's me Charlotte!" Charlie said running over to him while holding up the dress. Her father phased through her as he charged at Master Xandred. Charlie watched as her father defeated Master Xandred. Before Master Xandred disappeared he tossed the red ranger into the river depleting his fire power. "Daddy!" Charlie said running over to him. _

"_Jason!__" __The__blu__e__ranger__said._

_He __grabbed __Jason__'__s __hand __and __tried __to __pull __him __out __of __the __raging __river. __Jason__'__s __slowly __slipped __out __of __the __blue __ranger's __hand._

"_Daddy no!" Charlie said. _

Charlie woke up in a sweat. "Is this a vision or just a dream?" Charlie asked putting her hands on her head.


	6. Chapter 6

The rangers came back to the Shiba house after a long battle with a nighlock when Ji walked over to them.

"You all might want go and check this out" Ji said. They walked into the recovery room and saw the twins sitting up with blue, green, and purple splotches all over their skin.

"Eww" Mike said before Mia hit him. "Ow!"

"Mentor what's wrong with them?" Kevin asked.

"I'm afraid they have been poised. The flu symptoms were just a cover up for the poison" Ji explained.

"Charlie you've got to talk to me" Jayden said lifting up a frail Charlie.

"Hmm?" Charlie said opening her eyes. "Jayden I saw him" Charlie said.

"Saw who?" Jayden asked.

"I saw Daddy" Charlie said weakly.

"Charlie, Dad's gone" Jayden said. "You're hallucinating you're very sick"

"No, Jayden I swear I saw him. He was fighting Master Xandred and he knocked Daddy into the river!" Charlie exclaimed before letting out a cough.

"Charlie calm down now who did this to you?" Jayden asked.

"I don't know…" Charlie said before letting out another fit of coughs.

"Jayden let Charlotte go back to sleep" Ji said.

Jayden slowly laid his sister down on the bed where she quickly went back to sleep.

"I'll come up with a serum once I find out what kind of poison was used on the twins" Ji said.

"Jayden" Jackie said slightly sitting up. Jayden quickly walked over to her.

"What is it Jacqueline?" Jayden asked.

"I know who did this" Jackie said.

"Who?" Jayden asked as the other rangers gathered around.

"It was Divinity and Vapor. When we went to the party, Charlie put a virus on their mainframe computer and now they're trying to get back at us" Jackie said.

"That's probably why they poisoned you because you deleted all of their major files" Mia said dabbing a wet cloth across Jackie's hot forehead.

"Don't worry we're going to handle this" Jayden said.

"Thank you" Jackie said before she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Later that night, Jackie woke up to the sound of her sister shuffling. She opened the screen and saw Charlie packing a backpack.

"Charlie what're you doing?" Jackie asked.

"I'm going to the spot in my dream" Charlie said.

"But you're sick" Jackie said.

"I might not get this chance again" Charlie said. "I have just enough symbol power in me to get there on back on a horse" Charlie said. "I have to investigate" Charlie said before climbing out of the window.

"What on earth am I going to do with that girl?" Jackie said to herself.

Charlie rode her horse out the river from her dream. She got off the horse and fainted and started to dream again.

_Charlie was walking through the same forest again. She walked further and saw her father sitting on a rock. _

"_Daddy!" Charlie said running over to her. "Can you see me?" Charlie said kneeling in front of him. _

"_Of course I can" Jason said smiling standing up. "If Carly could see you now" Jason said patting her head. "You look so much like her" Jason said. "I've been waiting for you" _

"_Really?" Charlie asked smiling. _

"_Yes I knew you would come" Jason said. _

"_But how? I don't even know how I'm doing this right now" Charlie said. _

"_Because you've inherited my powers of clairvoyance my girl. You see you are all the children of a samurai ranger. Not only has one of you taken my spot as the red ranger but you also have picked up powers of your own. Jayden's other worldly sensor, Jacqueline's telekinesis, and you are a clairvoyant" Jason said. _

"_So how come I can't do this while I'm awake" Charlie said. _

"_It isn't strong enough yet you just have to get stronger" Jason said. "I know you'll find me but I'm not going to tell you where I am" _

"_But Daddy you're right here!" Charlie exclaimed. _

"_I know Charlotte but you need to get better with you clairvoyance. I'll be right here honey all you have to figure it out" Jason said patting his middle child's head. _

"_But I miss you daddy" Charlie said. _

"_I miss you too but this will be the ultimate test of your clairvoyance" Jason said. _

"_I can do it" Charlie said with a nod. _

"_I know you can" Jason said before kissing the top of her head. _

Charlie woke up and was face to face with her brother.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Jayden said putting his sister on his back. "I swear I'm going to have to put a baby leash on you two" Jayden said as Charlie fell asleep on his shoulder.

The next morning, Jackie was finally up and walking around. Ji's medicine had really done wonders. She walked out into the dojo and saw Emily, Kevin, Mike and Mia training.

"Hey Jackie feeling better?" Emily asked.

"Like a million bucks!" Jackie said happily.

"Where's Charlie?" Mike asked.

"She's still sleeping off last night" Jackie said. "Now I'm going to do a back hand spring" Jackie said before quickly doing a back hand spring. "Man it felt good to do that!" Jackie said happily.

"Good afternoon all" Antonio said pulling up with his fish cart. "Little bit nice to see you up and awake" Antonio said.

"Thanks Antonio" Jackie said smiling.

"In honor of your good health, I'm making us fish for lunch" Antonio said holding up a large fish.

"Whoa!" Mike said.

"That fish is on steroids! Where'd you find this thing?" Jackie asked.

"You'd be surprised how lucky I get when it comes to finishing" Antonio said.

"Hey guys" Charlie said as she walked out. "Antonio nice fish"

"Thank you!" Antonio said.

"Girls this came for you today" Ji said as he and Jayden walked out.

"Yay! I love getting mail!" Jackie said happily. Then Ji handed them each a package and they quickly opened it.

"Books?" Charlie asked.

"I don't like getting mail all that much anymore" Jackie said.

"Ji and I have decided that you need something to keep your mind occupied, so we signed you up for online courses" Jayden said.

"Ugh!" The girls said with a scoff.

"Well Jackie we better get started, the sooner we start the sooner we finish" Charlie said.

"No fair, no fair, no fair!" Jackie exclaimed as they walked into the house.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Mike asked.

"Honestly? I have no idea" Jayden said with a sigh.

After the twins finished their school work, they decided to go into town for some well deserved cupcakes.

"Was the school work hard or what?" Jackie asked as they sat outside the cupcake shop.

"They must have pulled from our transcripts and we did take AP classes in high school" Charlie said.

"I didn't like AP classes then and I don't like them now" Jackie said.

"You are such a baby" Charlie said. "Jackie are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Tell me that isn't Roy and Marth across the street" Charlie said.

Jackie looked across the street and saw her boyfriend and her boyfriend's brother.

"Oh my gosh that is Marth!" Jackie said smiling.

Marth turned around at the sound of his name and saw his girlfriend. He smiled and made his way over to her as fast as possible.

"Jacqueline? Is that you?" Marth asked.

"Of course it's me dofus!" Jackie said laughing.

"Charlotte" Roy said as he ran over to her. "I can't believe it's you"

"I know I can't believe you're here. I'm not dreaming am I?" Charlie asked. Roy responded by pinching her. "Ow! That's not funny!" Charlie said playfully hitting him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jackie asked.

"Our Uncle is in town doing work and he wanted us to come along" Marth said.

"I'm glad he did. You guys want to hang out with us tonight?" Roy asked.

"Yea we could go to dinner" Marth said.

"That sounds awesome" Jackie said.

"Yea we should meet at this really fancy restaurant" Charlie said. She pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote down the address. "How's nine o'clock sound?" Charlie asked.

"Sounds perfect we'll be there" Marth said. They both leaned in and kissed their girlfriends on their cheeks before they walked out.

"We have got to go shopping" Charlie said.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Jackie said before they run towards the dress store.

Jayden was walking towards his room when Charlie and Jackie ran past them in their bath robes. Charlie reached the bathroom first and locked Jackie out.

"Charlotte Lynnette Shiba! Open this door! You know I called firsts on the bathroom!" Jackie said banging on the door.

"You're going to have to be faster than that!" Charlie said before she started the shower.

"Hot dang it! Now I'm going to have to go use the dirty boys' bathroom" Jackie said.

"Night on the town?" Jayden asked.

"You could say that" Jackie said trying not to blush. "Ji already so we could go. We passed a practice test today so he said it was okay as long as we checked in every thirty minutes"

"Alright then" Jayden said before walking off.

Jackie started walking towards the boys' bathroom when she bumped into Mia and Emily.

"Oh hello ladies" Jackie said.

"Jackie we saw you talking to Jayden" Mia said.

"Oh yea he's just being a dofus" Jackie said.

"So we heard you're going out tonight" Emily said.

"Maybe" Jackie said trying not to blush again.

"Or maybe you've got a date tonight" Mia said smiling.

"No, no! It's not like that! I've been a very good girl lately and Ji is rewarding me and my sister" Jackie said.

"Then how come you won't look at us?" Emily asked.

"No reason" Jackie said blushing. "I gotta go" Jackie said before walking off.

After they both got finished with showers, the girls sat in Charlie's room doing their hair and make up. Charlie curled her hair and put white flowers in it. She is wearing a strapless white dress with red polka dots on it. Jackie straightened her hair and clipped on dark blue and neon blue extensions to her straight ponytail. She is a one sleeve dark blue dress and black high heel booties.

They walked out into the living room and saw the rangers sitting around playing the zord game.

"You two look so pretty" Emily said gushing.

"Yea you two clean up nice" Mike said.

"Thanks" The girls said. "We'll be back around 10:30" Charlie said.

Charlie and Jackie arrived at the restaurant and were quickly seated next to Roy and Marth.

"You look beautiful" Roy said.

"Thank you" Charlie said smiling as Roy kissed her cheek.

"Your hair's gotten longer" Jackie said running her hand through Marth's hair.

"Yea you use to cut my hair so I couldn't find someone else to cut my hair like you do" Marth said.

"Aww you're sweet" Jackie said before she gave him a small kiss causing Marth to blush. "I like it longer" Jackie said running her fingers through his hair.

"Really?" Marth asked.

"Yea it makes you look less preppy" Jackie said. "It looks cute on you" Jackie said smiling laying her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks" Marth said smiling and blushing.

After dinner, they walked out and sat down in the park and separated.

"I'm so glad we're back together" Roy said as they sat down on a bench.

"Me too" Charlie said.

"Do you think you can meet me tomorrow?" Roy asked.

"Sure what for?" Charlie asked.

"I can't tell you I want to surprise you" Roy said.

"Well it be a good surprise?" Charlie asked.

"I promise" Roy said before he leaned in and kissed her.

Marth and Jackie were sitting on the grass looking at the stars and the moon.

"It's so nice to be at here with you Marth" Jackie said laying her head on Marth's shoulder.

"Me too" Marth said. "I've been holding on to something for you"

"Really?" Jackie asked lifting her head up. "What is it?"

"I was going to give it to you the day you left so I've been saving it in my pocket" Marth said.

"What is it?" Jackie said smiling. "Tell me now!" Jackie said excited.

Marth pulled out a silver ring. It had a huge star sapphire in the middle surrounded by small diamonds.

"I love it" Jackie said breathless. "The sapphire has a star in the middle" Jackie said as Marth slipped the ring on her right ring finger.

"It's a promise ring" Marth said. "No matter how far we are away from each other, you can look down at this ring and think of me" Marth said.

"I will" Jackie said nodding her head. "I've never seen anything like it" Jackie said.

"I had it specially made for you. I'm glad you like it" Marth said.

"I love it and I love you" Jackie said before she leaned in and kissed him.

The next morning, Jackie was sitting at the kitchen doing her homework when the boys walked in.

"Hey Little bit we're going to shoot some pool you up for it?" Antonio asked.

"Not today I've got some school work today and I'm going out later" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Where are you going now?" Jayden asked.

"I am rewarding myself with a shopping trip" Jackie said not telling them that Marth was taking her shopping today.

"Girls and shopping I will never understand" Mike said.

"It's a stress reliever actually" Jackie said.

"By the way nice ring" Kevin said.

Jackie looked down at her promise ring and quickly hid it. "Uh thank you" Jackie said blushing.

"Where did you get it?" Jayden asked.

"Oh it's just really old and I found it my old jewelry box that Momma left me and I cleaned it up" Jackie said.

"Oh alright then well we'll see you later please to be good" Jayden said.

"I'll try" Jackie said with a sigh before the boys walked out. "Phew! That was close!" Jackie said whipping her forehead.

Charlie was in her room looking at her ring that Roy had gotten her. It was a gold band with a pink diamond heart with red rubies around it. Roy and Marth's aunt was jewelry designer so she was able to give her nephews rings of their own design.

Charlie let out a happy sigh when a knock came to the door. "Come in" Charlie said. Then Mia and Emily walked in.

"So how was your date last night?" Mia asked smiling.

"Oh no how did you know?" Charlie asked.

"You guys were gushing from ear to ear last night" Emily said.

"Well since you know the secret" Charlie said standing up and taking the picture off the table. "Our boyfriends are back in town and we saw them at the cupcake shop and things just picked up from there" Charlie said. "He even gave me this" Charlie said holding out her right hand.

"Oh Charlie it's beautiful!" Mia said happily.

"It's so pink!" Emily said.

"His aunt is a jewelry designer and he had this made for me" Charlie said.

"Oh that's so sweet!" The two older girls said.

"You can't tell Jayden he'll have our heads on a platter" Charlie said. "I don't him to know Roy until all this Master Xandred business is over" Charlie said.

"We understand" Mia said.

"Don't worry we won't tell" Emily said.

"Thanks" Charlie said smiling.

A couple of days later, Roy and Marth had went back home and Charlie and Jackie were slightly depressed. Jackie was sitting in the living drawing on an easel when Jayden walked in.

"Hey Jay" Jackie said.

"Hey" Jayden said sitting down next to her. "What're you drawing?"

"What the world will look like when the teddy bears take over" Jackie said drawing a giant teddy bear.

"Teddy bears" Jayden said.

"They are seriously evil" Jackie said.

"Hey" Mike said catching both of their attention. "Mentor wants everyone to meet in the recovery room"

They walked into the recovery room and sat down in front of Ji.

"What's going on Ji?" Jayden asked.

"Everyone its booster shot time" Ji said.

"WHAT?" Jackie exclaimed shocking everyone. "But Charlie and I don't need shots right?"

"It will be better to have the shots now so you don't get sick" Ji said.

"NO!" Jackie exclaimed running out of the room.

"You'll have to excuse her she has a deep fear of needles" Jayden said.

"Jayden, Charlotte can you please go find her so we can start the booster shots" Ji said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yes sir" Charlie said as she and Jayden stood up. They walked out and heard yelling and screaming and things being thrown. Jayden and Charlie walked in dragging unconscious Jackie by her feet.

"Did you really have to knock her out?" Emily asked.

"It was either her or us" Jayden said as Charlie nodded her head.

"We're older that's how the sibling food chain works" Charlie said.

"She's got a point" Mike said.

"But you two are twins" Kevin said.

"I'm still two minutes older than her so that makes me her older sister" Charlie said. "Survival of the fittest" Charlie said. "By the way Kevin, Jackie owes you a new desk" Charlie said.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Yea your room was the first she came to so she started picking up random things and throwing them at us before she just picked up the whole desk and tried to throw it at us" Jayden said.

"Thank goodness we dodged it in time" Charlie said.

"I know" Jayden said.

"Aww man all my drawings were in there" Kevin said.

"Well now you can give Jackie her shots with her crying her eyes out" Charlie said.

"Yea it works out for everyone" Jayden said.

Meanwhile, on the Sanzu river ship, Divinity was watching Charlotte through an all seeing mirror. Divinity was also a clairvoyant even before she was turned into a half nighlock. Now combined with her nighlock powers, her clairvoyance was even stronger and she was her power to spy on her enemies for Wulong Goth and Master Xandred. She had to take a couple of days off for her face to repair.

"Rest now, white ranger you will pay for destroying my beautiful face!" Divinity exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie and Jackie were sitting on the window sill watching their older brother train his heart out.

"Look at him the poor unfortunate soul" Jackie said.

"He is quite lonely isn't he?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe he just needs a little sunshine" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline!" Charlie suddenly exclaimed.

"I didn't do it!" Jackie said.

"No dofus! I have an idea" Charlie said.

"Don't scare me like that dude" Jackie said.

Jayden was slashing away at the training dummy when Emily walked out with two cups of lemonade.

"Want to have some lemonade with me?" Emily asked.

"Sure why not" Jayden said taking one of the cups from her. "Did Charlotte and Jacqueline put you up to this?" Jayden asked as he saw the twins talking in the window.

"No of course not. You work way too hard we all need a little break from time to time" Emily said.

"I guess so" Jayden said.

"You wanna sit with me?" Emily asked.

"Sure" Jayden said with a small smile.

"Oh look how much he's smiling" Charlie said proud of herself.

"Yea he does look happy" Jackie said. "Maybe he'll ask her on a date"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Jacqueline, this is still Jayden we're talking about" Charlie said.

"True, true" Jackie said.

"It's just one step at a time" Charlie said.

"Sounds good to me" Jackie said.

Then the gap sensor went off, and the rangers rushed out the gate.

"Jackie" Charlie started.

"Black Mantis?" Jackie asked.

"Yea but it doesn't feel like Divinity or Vapor" Charlie said.

"That's good I was getting bored fighting them" Jackie said.

"Let's go!" Charlie said before the snuck out of the house.

They arrived before the rangers did and saw Exile, the largest of the Black Mantis, destroying cars.

"Exile you're done!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yea cut out destroying our city before we make you!" Jackie exclaimed.

Exile let out a hearty laugh "Like you little girls can defeat me!" Exile exclaimed laughing.

"We may be small" Charlie started.

"But we've got big power!" Jackie finished.

"Samuraizers! Go, go samurai!" The girls exclaimed morphing into the white and black samurai rangers. "Rangers together! Samurai forever!" The girls said.

"Then how about we split you two up? Black Mantis Ninjas attack!" Exile said before ninjas came out of the gap.

"Can samurai take on ninjas?" Jackie asked.

"Were about to find out!" Charlie exclaimed before they took the ninjas on. Then Jayden and the rest of the samurai ran up.

"Whoa! It's the white and black samurai rangers!" Emily said.

"Handle these guys we can't let Exile get away!" Charlie said running after the huge nighlock.

"I'm coming with you" Jayden said running along side her.

After defeating all the Black Mantis Ninjas, Jackie sat down with a thud.

"Ugh!" Jackie exclaimed as she sat.

"You're a very talented samurai" Kevin said helping her up.

"Thank you blue ranger" Jackie said.

Then Charlie and Jayden came back.

"He got away" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Damn it!" Jackie said kicking a trash can.

"Thank you for your help again samurai rangers" Charlie said before they disappeared behind a cloud of smoke.

"Who are those girls?" Emily asked.

"I know they're so mysterious" Mia said.

Back at the Shiba house, Charlie and Jackie made it home before the samurai rangers did. They were relaxing in the living in front of a cheesy fondue pot. Then Jayden and the rest of the samurai rangers walked in.

"Guys we need to talk" Jayden said.

"Whatever it is Jackie did it" Charlie said.

"Depends on what it is" Jackie said.

"You need to give the phoenix zord and the wolf zord back to the white and black samurai rangers" Kevin said.

"…What?" Jackie asked.

"The white and black samurai rangers are back and they need their Zords back" Emily said.

"…What?" Charlie asked.

"We know that you like phoenix and little brother but the white and black samurai rangers need them" Mia said.

"You girls don't need to the Zords" Mike said.

"Yea you're golden without them" Antonio said.

"Excuse us we're going to go say goodbye" Charlie said before they stood up and walked into Charlie's room. "Okay they may be older than us but they are really, really stupid" Charlie said.

"Yea they are" Jackie said.

"Okay we need to disguise Phoenix and Little Brother" Charlie said.

"But what as?" Jackie asked.

"We can turn them into our watches. We where them everyday" Charlie said holding up her wrist which had her light pink heart shaped watch on it.

"Genius!" Jackie exclaimed happily! "Don't worry Little Brother you'll be back to normal at the end of the day" Jackie said to the wolf zord. "Ready?"

"Yea let's do this" Charlie said.

"Symbol Power!" The girls exclaimed writing out the symbol turning the Zords into watches. Jackie's watch is a dark blue star shaped watch.

"Alright then" Charlie said snapping the watch on to her wrist.

"Now what?" Jackie asked also snapping on her watch.

"Now we go to the Tengen gate to make it look like we're offering our Zords to the white and black samurai ranger" Charlie said.

"But the Tengen gate's like fifty miles away from here" Jackie said.

"That's why we tell them we're going to the Tengen gate but we're actually going to the mall for a shopping trip" Charlie said.

"Sounds like a good plan let's go" Jackie said before they walked out.

The next morning, the rangers were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Dude check this out a princess of a small city is visiting the city in a parade today" Charlie said holding up the paper.

"Wow she's really pretty" Emily said.

"Actually she looks a lot like Charlotte and Jacqueline" Mia said.

The rest of the rangers tilted their heads to look at it better.

"Yea I can see where you're coming from" Kevin said.

"The nighlock might be coming after her and her family we must protect them. Charlotte, Jacqueline you might have to go undercover" Ji said.

"I'm going to need a new dress" Charlie said.

"Me too" Jackie said.

"You two just bought dresses" Jayden said.

"You're always buying dresses" Mike said which caused Jackie to kick him under the table.

"Those were sundresses if were going to pass for a princess we need proper dresses" Charlie said.

"Wait a minute I cannot pose for this girl" Jackie said taking the paper from her sister.

"Why not?" Kevin asked.

"I'm blonde! She's a brunette! That's like playing for the other team!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Jacqueline" Ji said.

"Fine I'll do it but you guys owe me big time" Jackie said.

Later that weekend, the rangers were getting ready for the parade welcoming the princess and her family. Emily got dress in the off yellow strapless sundress she got when she went shopping with the girls.

"Emily are you read- whoa" Jayden said as he walked into Emily and Mia's room.

"Do you like it? It's such a pretty day outside I thought this was perfect for it" Emily said smiling.

"Yea you look nice" Jayden said trying not to blush.

"Thanks" Emily said also trying not to blush.

They arrived at the carnival where the parade was being held.

"Well gang the parade doesn't start for another twenty minutes. We should blend in and find something to do before" Jayden started before the twins cut him off.

"Funnel cake and cotton candy!" The girls said happily before they ran off.

"The princess gets here" Jayden finished. "Mia, Kevin if you please?"

"It's just like watching the little kids at our family daycare again" Mia said before she and Kevin ran after them.

"Those girls have the right idea I'm going to go find something to snack on" Mike said.

"Let's hit then mi amigo" Antonio said before they walked away.

"And then there were two" Jayden said which made Emily giggle.

"Do you want to play a game? I've never been really good at those kinds of things" Emily said.

"I'm sure a girl who can handle herself against a hoard moogers and nighlocks can handle a simple carnival game" Jayden said.

"No I'm serious I never win anything and then Serena had to win something for me" Emily said.

"C'mon it can't be that hard look there's the ring toss you can win something there" Jayden said taking her hand. They walked over and Jayden paid for them both to have their own game. Jayden easily got all five of his rings on a bottle.

"Winner!" The man exclaimed. "What's your prize lad?"

"Um…" Jayden said looking at all the different stuffed animals. "I'll take that blue penguin"

"Here you go" The man said handing it to him.

"I didn't know you liked penguins" Emily said.

"They're alright I guess but it's not for me it's for Jackie. She's crazy about these things she'll like this one" Jayden said.

"I'm glad you won something I don't think I want to play anymore" Emily said having already missed two.

"It's not that hard want me to show you?" Jayden asked.

"Sure" Emily said.

"Alright" Jayden said standing behind her and taking her hand. "It's easy if you throw it like a Frisbee" Jayden said before he guided her hand. They tossed the ring together and it landed on the bottle.

"We did it!" Emily said happily.

"Alright now you try" Jayden said handing her the last two.

"Alright" Emily said. She tossed the last two and they both landed on bottles. "Yay I did it!" Emily said happily. "Oh I'll take that yellow ape" Emily said.

"Here you go little lady" The man said handing her the yellow ape.

"This looks just like my ape zord" Emily said as they walked towards the others. "Thank you for helping me win him Jayden" Emily said.

"No problem" Jayden said.

Emily couldn't help herself; she didn't know what she was doing. She leaned up and kissed Jayden on the cheek. "I'm so sorry" Emily said blushing.

"Don't be" Jayden said before leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "We'll talk about this later okay? We've got a job to do" Jayden said.

"Okay" Emily said blushing but smiling too.

They walked to their friends who were lined up for the parade.

"Here Jackie I won this for you" Jayden said handing Jackie the penguin.

"Yay! A penguin! I'm going to call you Jeffery" Jackie said hugging the penguin. "When's the parade going to start?"

"Soon I hope" Jayden said.

"I can't see anything" Charlie said finishing off her funnel cake.

"Me neither it sucks being this short!" Jackie said. "Antonio can I sit on your back?" Jackie asked.

"Sure thing little bit" Antonio said. He hoisted Jackie on to his back.

"How's the view?" Charlie asked.

"Better" Jackie said pulling out a pair of binoculars. "Oh wait, wait he comes Princess Annabelle" Jackie said pointing the float.

"I want to see, I want to see" Charlie said. "Kevin kneel down please" Charlie said as Kevin kneeled down so Charlie could climb on his back. "Oh man" Charlie said.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Charlie is something wrong?" Jayden asked.

"No! She's fine! I'm talking about her shoes! She's already got the new designer pumps I wanted! Those aren't supposed to come out until next year" Charlie said.

"Oh man those are priceless" Jackie said.

"Can you two take your mind off shopping for two seconds?" Jayden asked.

The girls looked at each other. "…No" They said shaking their heads which made Jayden shake his head.

"Wait! Stop the float!" Annabelle said causing her float to stop. She picked up the edges of her fluffy princess dress and walked off the float over to Charlie and Jackie. "You and you!" Annabelle said pointing to the girls. They climbed off Kevin and Antonio's backs and walked over to her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Charlotte and this is Jacqueline" Charlie said. "Or Charlie and Jackie for short"

"Nice to meet ya" Jackie said before her brother pinched her arm. "Ow! I mean pleased to make your acquaintance" Jackie said correcting herself.

"I find you two interesting" Annabelle said tucking her hand which was holding a gold scepter under her chin. "You are twins yet you aren't" Annabelle said.

"Yea well we're semi-identical twins" Charlie said. "We have different faces but different hair and eye color"

"Even more interesting!" Annabelle said smiling. "Please come have tea with me tomorrow afternoon at my hotel"

"Sure" The girls said with a shrug.

"So nonchalant!" Annabelle said smiling even more. "This is going to be a great tea. Meet me at the Grand Royal Hotel at two o'clock tomorrow" Annabelle said before climbing back on to her float. "Continue the parade please!" Annabelle said before the float started back up.

"Wow you two are so lucky you get to hang out with a princess for a day" Mia said.

"You guys can't mess around with this. You need to take this seriously" Jayden said.

"Please Jayden ye of little faith" Charlie said.

"Yea Jay we are the queens of taking things seriously" Jackie said.

"Yea we're like the most mature people we know!" Charlie said. "We- Jackie oh my god are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Charlie asked.

"Yes!" Jackie exclaimed happily.

"You can see the mall from here!" Charlie said.

"They're having sale!" Jackie said before they ran off towards the mall.

"Ugh" Jayden said rolling his eyes. "I'm seriously considering getting baby leashes for those two" Jayden said.

"Aren't they a little old for those Jayden?" Emily asked.

"When those two see a sale they go from sixteen to six" Mike said.

"Yea I think Jayden's got the right idea" Antonio said.

The next day, Charlie and Jackie got dressed for their tea with Princess Annabelle. Charlie got dress in a white mid drift, a jean skirt, and dark red pumps. Jackie got dressed in a black wife beater, jean mini shorts, and black short boots with medium high thick heels.

"Alright we're going to have tea with Princess Annabelle" Charlie said.

"Are you sure you should be wearing that?" Kevin asked.

"…Are you calling us ugly?" Jackie asked as she and her sister stared at him.

"No, no it's just that your outfits are a little revealing for a tea with a princess" Kevin said.

"…You _are_ calling us ugly" Charlie said.

"How dare you?" Jackie asked.

"You just sit here and think about the mean things you just said about us" Charlie said before they walked out.

"What did I say?" Kevin asked.

They arrived at the hotel and were escorted in by two royal guards into Princess Annabelle's room.

"Charlotte! Jacqueline! I'm so glad you could make it" Annabelle said. "You two look so nice!"

"Thanks" The twins said.

"Your outfits are so daring!" Annabelle said.

"Daring?" Charlie asked.

"Yes! A white shirt with red pumps it's so daring! My father would never let me walk out like that especially in something so short and revealing" Annabelle said.

"You only live once I guess" Jackie said.

"Thank you for inviting us Annabelle" Charlie said.

"There are a lot of teddy bears in here" Jackie said trying to get over her fear.

"Oh yes my mom and dad decorated it just like my room back home" Annabelle said smiling.

"Not to be mean or anything but are you six or sixteen?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sixteen silly what do you mean?" Annabelle asked.

"It's just that I haven't seen a room like this since we were six year old" Charlie said.

"Yea it's a little more baby little less teenager" Jackie said.

"Well I've never had the experience of a normal teenager. I'm not allowed to wear normal make up" Annabelle said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend" Annabelle said.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"And I can't go shopping" Annabelle said with a shrug.

"WHAT?" The girls exclaimed scared.

"You poor, poor child" Charlie said.

"Charlie we need to take her on an emergency shopping trip ASAP" Jackie said.

"I agree" Charlie said. "We need to teach you about being a normal teenager" Charlie said.

"I'm so excited! What do we do first?" Annabelle asked.

"First we get you in a proper dress" Charlie said.

"What's wrong with this one?" Annabelle asked.

"Honey it's all big and poofy I haven't worn one like that since I was six year old" Jackie said. "It does nothing for your figure"

"Figure?" Annabelle asked. "Are we allowed to have one of those?"

The girls slapped their foreheads. "This is going to be harder than we thought" Charlie said.

"Yea oh and tell your guards they can stay here" Jackie said.

"Why?" Annabelle asked.

"Because we'll protect you" Charlie said as she and Jackie helped her up.

"How?" Annabelle asked.

"Don't worry we've got friends in high places and this is the first step of being a teenager" Jackie said.

"It is?" Annabelle asked.

"Yea it's called teenaged rebellion" Charlie said.

"Yea it's when we do what we want when we want" Jackie said.

"So much to learn" Annabelle said with a sigh.

The girls went to the mall and picked up different dresses for Annabelle. They returned back to the hotel to give Annabelle her makeover.

"Alright Annabelle are you ready to be a full fledge teenager?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know I'm not you guys I don't dress like an ordinary person" Annabelle said.

"You can do this Annabelle it's so easy" Jackie said.

"Yea we do it everyday" Charlie said. "First let's start with your name"

"You're going to change my name?" Annabelle asked.

"No let's just shorten so when people are talking to you they don't have to spend so much time on your name. Like us we're Charlotte and Jacqueline but we're also Charlie and Jackie they're both short and cute" Charlie said.

"And nicknames sometimes make you sound cool"

"Oh I get it now" Annabelle said.

"I like Belle" Jackie said.

"Me too Belle sounds good. Annie sounds too kiddy" Charlie said. "So when you introduce yourself you can go. "I'm Annabelle or you can call me Belle for short" Charlie said.

"Oh okay" Annabelle said.

"Now the real works begins" Jackie said as she held up shoes and dress while her sister held up eye shadow and a flat iron.

Later that evening, the rangers gathered around the T.V for the princess's royal ball.

"So you never told about your tea with the princess" Emily said.

"You're about to find out" Charlie said.

"And now Princess Annabelle is about to step out of her limo" The reporter said. "And here she comes now" The camera turned to Annabelle who was wearing a burgundy colored cocktail dress and dark red wedges. Her hair is now black with dark red highlights in it.

"What on earth did you two do?" Jayden asked.

"Gave her the Charlie and Jackie Shiba treatment" Charlie said.

"I can't believe you gave the future queen of small country a make over" Antonio said.

"They were doing that girl wrong" Jackie said.

"Yea she needed to be treated like a teenager" Charlie said.

"Well no more make overs please we need to focus on protecting her tomorrow. I sense the nighlock are near" Jayden said.

"Me too" Charlie said nodding her head.

"Me three" Jackie said before she let out a burp. "Oh never mind false alarm"

Jayden smacked his forehead and shook his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie and Jackie were sitting on the couch watching T.V when Charlie's cell phone rang.

"Who is it Charlotte?" Jackie asked.

"It's Belle I gave her my number" Charlie said answering her phone. "This is Charlotte" Charlie said.

"Charlie! I need you and your sister's assistance at once!" Annabelle said.

"Sure Belle we'll be there soon" Charlie said before hanging up. "We better get over there she's freaking out"

They arrived at the hotel and walked inside Belle's room and saw her pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong Belle?" Jackie said.

"Oh Jacqueline it's horrible! I…I had my first kiss" Annabelle said.

"What's so horrible about that?" Jackie said.

"Yea your first kiss is supposed to be amazing" Charlie said.

"It was it was I just had it with the wrong person" Annabelle said.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"Well see our servant boy Alexander follows us wherever we go and I've liked him for sometime now. But he's a commoner my family would never let us be together. Besides I'm engaged to a prince now I'm suppose to have tea with him today. But Alexander is so nice and sweet and I couldn't help myself" Annabelle said.

"No, no, no Belle you like Alexander and not your prince fiancée trust us you kissed the right person" Charlie said.

"Oh what a relief! But there's still another problem. I would like to go on a date with Alexander. That's what their called right?" Annabelle said.

"Yea their called dates Belle" Jackie said.

"But I have to tea with my parents and Francesco this afternoon!" Annabelle said.

"I've got it! Jackie you can help Belle out with her date and I'll pretend to be Princess Annabelle and sit in for her at her parents' tea" Charlie said.

"Oh Charlotte! You would do that for me?" Annabelle asked.

"Of course" Charlie said.

"Oh I must repay you!" Annabelle said walking into her closet. "Please take these shoes as a small token of my appreciation" Annabelle said handing Charlie a pair of pale pink pumps with red stripes going across it.

"Oh my gosh! This is from the candy collection! These aren't supposed to come out until another seven months" Charlie said smiling brightly.

"You've made her very happy" Jackie said.

Later that day at the Shiba house, Charlie was sitting on the couch when Jayden walked in.

"Alright Charlie so what's going on?" Jayden asked.

"Well the nighlock are going to strike at princess tea she's having with her parents so I sent Princess Annabelle to hang out with Jacqueline so she'll be safe" Charlie said.

"Alright then we're going to be your back up are you sure you can handle this Charlotte?" Jayden asked.

"Of course" Charlie said. "Don't worry about me Jayden I'll be fine"

At the royal luncheon, the rangers took their places posing as waiters. Emily couldn't help but smile at Jayden as he served the customers and smiled at them.

"Emily why are you smiley?" Mia asked.

"Jayden kissed me the other day" Emily said still looking at Jayden. "It was amazing"

"Oh Em I'm so happy for you!" Mia said hugging her.

Charlie was sitting at the head of the table when a hoard of moogers came towards her. She was about to fight them back when she remembered she had to be Princess Annabelle. She let the moogers take her into the gap. She was taken to the Black Mantis building and was face to face with Divinity and Dayu.

"Princess Annabelle" Dayu said. "Your lovely brown hair will make my love remember me" Dayu said cupping her cheek. "Toss her in the back room" Dayu said before they threw Charlie into the back room.

"Ow!" Charlie said. "That is no way to handle a princess" Charlie said before pulling out her cell phone. "Jayden I'm at the Black Mantis building its Divinity and Dayu" Charlie said.

"Alright we're on our way" Jayden said.

"I thought something fishy was up" Divinity said as she walked in. "That was nice little trick you pulled, white samurai ranger" Divinity said.

"Your clairvoyance isn't all the strong Divinity. Your divine spirit is as good as you though it was" Charlie said with a smirk.

"You'll pay for that!" Divinity exclaimed charging towards to Charlie. Charlie leapt pass Divinity and pulled out her samuraizer.

"Samuraizer! Go, go samurai!" Charlie said morphing into the white samurai ranger. "White samurai ranger! Ready!" Charlie exclaimed. Little did she know, she was being watched by Emily.

"What?" Emily said quietly. "Charlie is the white samurai ranger?" Emily said in disbelieve.

"Emily" She turned around and saw the rest of her team running up. "What's going on?" Jayden asked.

Emily didn't want to lie but she needed to hear Charlie's side of the story first.

"The white ranger is here" Emily said.

"Let's morph and help her out" Jayden said as the others nodded their heads. They morphed and ran into the room.

"Seven against one that hardly seems fair" Divinity said. "I know when I'm beat but this battle is not over white samurai ranger" Divinity said before she disappeared behind a cloud of smoke.

"This is not over" Charlie said. "Until we meet again samurai rangers" Charlie said before she disappeared.

At the Shiba house, Jackie was sitting on the couch watching T.V when the rangers walked in.

"Hey what happened to the princess?" Jayden asked.

"She and her family went home she's going to marry her servant boy same old same old" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Must you be so nonchalant about everything?" Charlie asked.

"Just my lifestyle" Jackie said scratching her head. "I'm g the going to go work on some moves" Jackie said.

"Sounds like a good idea" Jayden said following her outside.

"I'm going to go study" Charlie said before walking into her room.

Emily walked outside to the outdoor dojo and saw Jackie showing Jayden and Kevin how she did her water attacks. They were sitting in circle on the ground around Jackie's science book.

"So basically there's moisture in the air, it's in little droplets but there's millions of them but they're so tiny you can't see them with the human eye. Then you have to target that water and once you do that you can combine it to a massive form, water has no volume and when you combine you can turn into many different things. Then when you expel the water you use the remaining water in the air to push it forward. And that's basically how I learned it" Jackie said.

"Wow Jackie I've got to say I'm really impressed you put so much thought into mastering this" Jayden said.

"As long as I can look at it in a scientific way then it comes naturally to me" Jackie said.

"Um Jackie can I talk to you right quick?" Emily asked. Jackie quickly ran over to her.

"Sorry Em but I really need to train today can we talk later? I promise I'll be all ears then" Jackie said.

"Oh um okay we can just talk later" Emily said.

"Thanks Em you're the best" Jackie said hugging her.

Emily knocked on Charlie's door and Charlie opened the door.

"Hey Em what's up?" Charlie asked.

"Can I talk to you right quick?" Emily asked.

"Sorry Emily but I've got a quiz I've got to take for one of my classes can we maybe talk later?" Charlie asked.

"Oh sure okay" Emily said.

Jayden was outside training when Emily walked out, he smiled and walked over to her.

"I need to talk to you" They both said at the same time.

"Oh you can go first" Emily said.

"Oh well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me" Jayden said rubbing the back of his head.

"Really?" Emily asked smiling.

"Yea I like you a lot Emily" Jayden said.

"I like you too" Emily said before gave each a small kiss.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Jayden asked.

"I don't remember anymore" Emily said honestly with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Wulong Goth was sitting at his desk. He was thinking about how the White and Black Rangers were ruining his chances of moving forward.

"Those damned samurai rangers!" Wulong exclaimed. "Fatalist, Geist get in here!" Wulong exclaimed into his phone.

"Yes master" The two said they walked in.

"Take care of those samurai rangers use all the moogers and ninjas you can just make sure something big happens!" Wulong exclaimed.

"Yes master" The two said.

Charlie and Jackie were playing chess in the living room when the gap sensor went off. All the rangers and Ji ran into the living while the girls continued to play chess. Before Ji could open the map, Charlie spoke up.

"They're two half nighlocks near the old elementary school and 1st street" Charlie said. "They're part of Wulong Goth's crew. They want the white and black samurai rangers" Charlie said.

"How do you know that?" Mike asked.

"Clairvoyance" Charlie said with a shrug. "Wulong's probably tired because of the white and black samurai rangers ruining all of his plans" Charlie said.

"Some people never learn" Jackie said.

"Agreed" Charlie said.

"We better get there and help them out" Kevin said.

"Yea we won't let them hurt the white and black rangers" Mia said before they ran out.

The girls were getting ready to stand up but stopped once they saw that Ji was still in the room.

"Oh hey Ji" Jackie said.

"Charlotte, Jacqueline you are the white and black rangers aren't you?" Ji asked.

"You got all of that out of 'oh hey Ji?" Jackie asked.

"Are you a clairvoyant too Ji?" Charlie asked.

"No your actions have raised alarms in me" Ji said.

"We're sorry Ji" Charlie said.

"It isn't Charlie's fault it was all me" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline" Charlie started before Jackie cut her off.

"I used the same technology Antonio used to make his samuraizer to make ours. I read about the white and black rangers when at I was visiting the Tengen gate with daddy when I was a little girl. I remembered that only twins with opposite elements could be the white and black rangers. We're Shibas were need to fight the battle against the fight the battle against the nighlock" Jackie said.

"Ji it was my fault too" Charlie said.

"Charlotte" Jackie started before she was cut off.

"I took the samuraizer Jackie offered to me. I could have said no but I didn't I knew what had to be done" Charlie said with a nod.

"I see" Ji said.

"I guess you want these back" Charlie said as the girls held out their samuraizers.

"No you'll need them against your fight against the nighlock" Ji said.

"Seriously you're going to let us be rangers?" Jackie said smiling.

"It's not up to me it is up to your brother" Ji said. "It is his team so it's his choice" Ji said. "He might need the extra help so get down there"

"You got it Ji" Charlie said as the girls stood up. "We won't let you down. Let's go Jackie" Charlie said before they ran out.

The rangers were fighting the moogers when Charlie and Jackie ran up.

"Charlie! Jackie! What're you doing here?" Kevin asked.

"Don't worry we've got your back!" Jackie said as the girls pulled out their samuraizers.

"Samuraizer! Go, go samurai!" The girls exclaimed morphing.

"What on earth is going on here?" Jayden asked.

"Are we going to fight or are we going to dance?" Jackie asked. "Spin sword!" Jackie exclaimed as she ran through the hoard of moogers. "Crescent moon slash!" Jackie exclaimed swiping her sword sending a wave of crescents at the moogers destroying them.

"Whoa!" Mike exclaimed.

"Nice move little bit!" Antonio said slapping her shoulder.

"We're not done yet" Charlie said. "Fatalist, Geist where are you? I know you're here" Charlie said. Then the nighlock Fatalist and Geist appeared.

"Nothing gets past you white samurai ranger" Geist said. "Hurricane winds!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Emily exclaimed as they were lifted into the air. Then they were thrown into a building.

"That wind is crazy!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Don't let her mess with you! She's just Black Mantis scum!" Charlie said standing up.

"Such big talk for such a little girl" The Fatalist exclaimed with a laugh. "Darkness beam!"

"Ah!" Charlie exclaimed as she was hit and sent further into the building.

"Charlie!" Jayden and Jackie exclaimed.

"I'm fine" Charlie said as she stood up in the rubble. "Spin sword! Taiyo strike!" Charlie exclaimed sending a bright white slash towards them knocking them down.

"You are a formidable opponent white ranger, this will bring great interest to Master Wulong" The Fatalist said.

"I don't care about your Master you're all going down!" Charlie said. "Jayden you up for a double fire attack"

Jayden was weary but that didn't stop him from standing by his sister's side. "Always" Jayden said with a nod of his head.

"Fire!" They both exclaimed. "Double fire slash!" They exclaimed slashing their swords at Fatalist and Geist.

"You both are powerful be prepared for the final battle this is far from over!" Geist exclaimed before they disappeared.

Charlie quickly changed back and dropped to her knees, clutching her side.

"Charlie!" Jayden said quickly went to her side.

"Rest well little one you've deserved it" Mike said patting her shoulder.

"Ow!" Charlie exclaimed as Jayden threw her arm over his shoulder.

"Mike!" Mia exclaimed as she threw Charlie's other arm over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" Mike exclaimed.

At the Shiba house, Jayden laid Charlie on the recovery room bed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Jackie said as she ran in with the bucket.

"What's with the bucket?" Mike asked.

"I've been working on a new symbol power using water to heal" Jackie said as she set the bucket on floor.

"Won't that take a lot out of you Jackie?" Kevin asked.

"A little but Charles needs it" Jackie said before pulling out her symbol wand. "Symbol power. Heal!" Jackie said writing out the symbol. The water started to glow a bright blue color. A stream flew up out of the bucket and flew into Charlie's mouth.

Charlie let out a loud gasp before sitting up. "Oh my gosh" Charlie said sitting up.

"Whoo! It worked!" Jackie said before she started to fall over.

"Whoa I got you little bit" Antonio said.

"Got excited to fast. First we need to make sure she's okay" Jackie said. "Charlie do a back handspring" Jackie said.

"I've never been able to do a back handspring Jackie" Charlie said.

"Yep she's Charlie" Jackie said.

"What on earth were you two thinking? Rushing into battle like that" Jayden said.

"Jayden you have to admit we have all the lowdown on the Black Mantis we basically have the key to defeating them we just don't have the numbers" Charlie said.

"I don't care we'll figure it out" Jayden said. "I'm not going to put you two in danger"

"We don't care about danger!" Charlie said.

"We live for danger!" Jackie said. "Danger is our middle names!" Jackie said.

"You're middle names are Lynnette and Francine" Jayden said with a smirk.

"You are not funny" Charlie said.

"Jayden they're as good as fighters as you are. Just give them a chance" Emily said.

"…No" Jayden said.

"Please!" Jackie exclaimed latching on to his leg.

"Jacqueline let go of my leg" Jayden said trying to walk.

"Not until you let us become a samurai rangers!" Jackie said pouting.

"That pout isn't going to get to me Jacqueline" Jayden said.

"I don't care! You are going to let us become samurai rangers!" Jackie said.

"I've got an idea" Charlie said. "We'll prove ourselves to you Jayden. If we can't five minutes in the ring with you then we get to be rangers" Charlie said.

"I'm not going to do that" Jayden said.

"Afraid we'll beat you?" Charlie asked.

"I know for a fact that won't happen" Jayden said. "I just don't want you to cry when I break your little hearts because you don't get to be rangers" Jayden said.

"You aren't breaking anything pretty boy" Jackie said standing up.

"If anything we'll beat before the five minutes are over" Charlie said.

"Fine just put your money with your mouth is" Jayden said. "Don't expect me to go easy on you. You bought this on yourselves" Jayden said shaking their hands.

"You better get ready Jayden" Charlie said.

"We're going to give it all we got" Jackie said.

Later that afternoon, Jayden was outside training when Emily out and sat down on the bench. Jayden finally noticed her. He put his practice Kitana down and ran over to her.

"Hey Em" Jayden said.

"Hi" Emily said.

"Is something wrong?" Jayden asked.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Emily said.

"About what?" Jayden asked.

"I saw Charlotte morph into the white ranger but I didn't tell you. I wanted to but I wanted to hear Charlie's side of the story first but everyone kept pushing me away" Emily said tucking her legs in.

"It's okay Emily" Jayden said taking her hand. "I'm sorry it seems like I was pushing you away you know how I am with my training" Jayden said.

"It's okay" Emily said. "I wish you didn't have to fight your sisters Jayden" Emily said scooting closer to him. "Why don't you just let them become rangers?" Emily asked.

"They've bought this on themselves Emily. It's not that I don't love them I just never wanted them to have this lifestyle. Everyone keeps telling me that this will be better for the team if they join but I guess it's that older brother instinct kicking in I just want to protect them from everything" Jayden said.

"I understand" Emily said. "Just know whatever you pick I'll support" Emily said laying her head on his shoulder.

Jayden let out a small smile. He kissed the top of her head before laying his head against hers. "Thanks Em" Jayden said with a sigh.

"Why don't we go do something it'll take your mind off your battle" Emily said.

"Maybe" Jayden said with a shrug. "What do you want to do?" Jayden asked.

"Let's go for a walk in the park" Emily said standing up. "Please Jay?" Emily asked cutely.

"Sure why not" Jayden said standing up with her and taking her hand.

"Well isn't this an interesting development?" Jackie said as they watched from the window.

"Indeed, indeed it seems the tin man has finally grown a heart" Charlie said. "Sad, if we didn't have to fight him tomorrow I would actually be happy for him" Charlie said.

"That's right we can't let our brother's happiness mess with our minds for tomorrow's fight" Jackie said. "We'll become power rangers no matter what!"


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, the twins were eating breakfast going over what they were going to do today with their power ranger test.

"So Charles what's the game plan for today?" Jackie asked.

"Well first Ji wants to test our symbol power, then hand to hand, then swordsmanship" Charlie said.

"This is going to be a walk in the park" Jackie said.

"Yes then Jayden will have to make us power rangers" Charlie said.

"Especially when he sees how amazing we are" Jackie said.

Later that afternoon, the tests began. First it was the symbol power test. Charlie and Jackie were standing at easels.

"Alright girls please show us your symbol power" Ji said.

"Alrighty then" Charlie said drawing out the symbol for sun. The symbol quickly started to glow and everyone shielded their eyes from the bright glow.

"Nice sun symbol Charlotte, Jacqueline please show us your moon symbol" Ji said.

"You got it" Jackie said. She drew out the symbol and a glob of darkness flew into Charlie and Jayden's eyes.

"Ah! Can't see!" Jayden exclaimed trying to pull it off.

"Jackie! I thought we mastered this!" Charlie said dropping to her knees.

"I'm sorry!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Ugh!" Jayden said as he and Charlie finally pulled the glob off of their eyes.

"Alright then Charlie, Jayden please display the fire symbol" Ji said.

The two siblings quickly drew at the fire symbol with the same exact time with same exact stroke length. Charlie quickly put the fire out before it started it erupt.

"Charlie calm down it's just a little fire" Jayden said.

"Speak for yourself. Do you know how much product is in my hair?" Charlie said nervously running her fingers through her hair. "If any flame touches this head it'll go up in a hellish fireball! Do you want that to happen? Long hair like this doesn't happen over night" Charlie said still running her fingers through her hair.

"Alright, alright Charlie why don't you go sit down?" Jackie asked helping her shivering sister sit down.

"Jacqueline, Kevin please display the water symbol" Ji said.

"Now Jackie don't be upset if you don't get it on the first try, it took me forever to master mine" Kevin said.

"Ugh" Jackie said rolling her eyes. The two drew out the symbol and gush of water hit them both. "Whoa!" Jackie said. "That was pretty awesome" Jackie said wringing out her hair.

"Okay I'm back" Charlie said walking over to them.

"I'll be right back I'm going to get a towel" Jackie said before walking out.

"Charlotte, Mia please display the wind symbol" Ji said.

"Yes mentor" Mia said.

They wrote out the symbol and a gust of wind hit them both.

"Wow it's gotten so much more powerful" Mia said smiling.

"Well it's not fire but it's just as bad" Charlie said trying to pat her hair down.

"Why don't you just get a hair cut?" Jayden asked.

"No not happening" Charlie said brushing her hair.

"Jacqueline, Emily you're up please display the earth symbol" Ji said.

The two wrote out the earth symbol and rock landed on Jackie's feet.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I just had to wear platform heels today!" Jackie said sitting on the ground.

"Alright then, Charlotte, Jacqueline you have passed the test congrats" Ji said.

"Awesome" The girls said.

"C'mon Jackie we've got to get ready for hand to hand" Charlie said taking Jackie's hand.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Jackie said as she walked on her bad foot.

The girls were sitting in Charlie's room getting ready for their fight with their brother. Charlie was trying to pop Jackie's foot back into place.

"Ow!" Jackie exclaimed. "Can't you be a little gentler?" Jackie asked.

"Oh be quiet Jacqueline I'm almost finished" Charlie said before they heard a pop. "There we go"

"Oh my goodness you are magic" Jackie said with a happy sigh.

"There you go" Charlie said happily. "Alright then let's get out there" Charlie said.

They walked into the outdoor dojo and stepped to the center.

"Alright then Jayden, Charlotte are you ready?" Ji asked.

"Yes" Jayden said.

"Born ready" Charlie said.

"Alright begin!" Ji exclaimed.

"Wow they're both so fast" Mia said.

"Yea I wonder who's going to win" Emily said.

"Are you kidding Em?" Mike said. "Jay's got this all the way"

"Don't sell Charlie short Mike she's a very disciplined warrior" Kevin said.

"Yea Little Red's been training since she was six year old she knew she wasn't going to be a ranger but she trained anyway" Antonio said.

"Why don't you just give up Charlie? You don't have to do this! You can have a normal life!" Jayden exclaimed as he tried to punch and kick his sister but she easily blocked them.

"I was never going to have a normal life as long as my last name was Shiba! But you're to much of a block head to realize it!" Charlie said.

"You could have finished high school! Gone off to college!" Jayden exclaimed.

"I'm fine! You need to open you're eyes! We're sixteen not six!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Why are they yelling at each other like this?" Emily asked.

"It's the fire" Jackie said.

"The fire?" Kevin asked.

"Uh-huh it's the element. Fire sometimes comes out of burst like anger. The person who controls fire would have to be really good at controlling their anger" Jackie explained.

"Like Jayden and Charlotte" Emily said.

"Exactly. But when you're in such a violent situation like fighting it brings it out" Jackie explained.

"I see" Kevin said.

"They've only got a minute left" Mia said looking at the stop watch.

The two spent the last minute hitting each other with fiery punches before Ji called out time. They both collapsed on the dojo floor.

"I have to say you're better than I thought you were, Charlotte" Jayden said.

"Let's just say I've learned from the best" Charlie said with a smirk.

"Alright Charlotte I've taken your scores" Ji said. "Jacqueline you're up next"

"Actually Ji I was hoping we could handle my fight at night" Jackie said.

"Night?" Ji asked confused.

"Yea well the moon will be out then it'll be better then" Jackie said.

"Alright then Jacqueline we'll have it at eight o'clock sharp" Ji said.

"I'll be there" Jackie said. "I'm going to park" Jackie said before walking out.

Jayden and Emily were lying on his bed trying to relax after all the big fight day.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine" Jayden said with a sigh. "I just didn't think that fight would have taken so much out of me" Jayden said looking up at the ceiling.

"Someone got cocky" Emily said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry it just comes out sometimes" Jayden said.

"Are you at least thinking about giving your sisters a chance?" Emily asked.

"I'm thinking about it" Jayden said.

"Good I can see why Charlie and Jackie are your sisters" Emily said with a giggle.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Jayden asked.

"Because all three of you are super stubborn" Emily said. "You remind me of this bull we had on the farm" Emily said sitting up on her knees.

"A bull?" Jayden said confused.

"Yea his name was Bo he was stubborn since the day he was born. I was the only one who could get near him because he would act differently around me" Emily explained.

"Well I guess you have a different effect on people and animals" Jayden said with a small smile. Emily blushed and snuggled closer to him.

Jackie was sitting on the ground taking in everything at the park. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, blue jean shorts, and black rain boots. She was sitting under a black parasol with a pair of large black sunglasses on her face. She was sitting comfortably when she felt someone walk up. She looked over and saw her sister sitting down next to her.

"Hey sis" Jackie said.

"Hey" Charlie said.

"What's up?" Jackie asked.

"Just tired that fight took a lot out of me" Charlie said.

"I see, I see" Jackie said.

"Why are you dressed in all black?" Charlie asked.

"It makes my skin pale" Jackie said.

"Your skin pale?" Charlie said confused.

"Yea I kinda like when my skin's pale. I don't like too much sun in my skin" Jackie said.

"Oh Jacqueline" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

Later that night, Jackie was getting ready for her fight with Jayden. She was tossing her weapon, the Lunar staff up and down like she was in colorguard again.

"So tell me again how is colorguard going to help you win your battle?" Charlie asked looking up from her magazine.

"My dear, dear Charles. I must incorporate everything I do into my elements. I must be adaptable like water" Jackie said.

"I see" Charlie said.

"So incorporating something I'm good at into something else I'm good at makes them both easier to do" Jackie said.

"You and your elemental philosophies" Charlie said shaking her head. "Where do you come up with this stuff?" Charlie said.

"The inner recesses of my mind" Jackie said as her lunar staff disappeared.

"Ugh" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"Alright let's get this over with so we can catch some zs" Mike said as he and the rest of the crew walked out.

"Fine with me" Jackie said.

"I'm just going to catch up on my reading" Charlie said pulling out her e-reader.

"Charlie you don't want to watch the fight?" Kevin asked.

"Nah I have a feeling on how this is going to end" Charlie said.

"Well don't leave us out" Emily said.

"Yea little red tell us how it's going to end" Antonio said.

"Now that wouldn't be fun for people without clairvoyance wouldn't it?" Charlie asked putting on her reading glasses.

"She's got a point I gotta see how this plays out" Mike said.

"Alright begin the battle!" Ji said.

Jayden and Jackie quickly went into hand to hand. Jackie quickly went on the defensive waiting for the right time to strike. The twins fighting styles were different. Charlie was fast and swift, making sure to get all of her hits on point. While Jackie was cool and laid back going on the defensive first, waiting for the point to strike, and then striking with as much force as physically possible.

Jayden tried not to act cocky but he wasn't expecting Jackie to be so good at fighting. She didn't show any emotion while fighting so he couldn't really tell what was going through her mind because he was really good at reading people so it was a lot harder fighting her. After the fight they both dropped to their knees, exhausted.

"Alright Jayden and I will review the scores. Everyone get some rest" Ji said.

The next morning, Ji and Jayden announced that Charlie and Jackie would become the white and black rangers. The girls were ecstatic of course and everyone had accepted them in even more now. After training, Jackie sat by herself on the back porch.

"Hey little bit you want some dinner?" Antonio asked as he and Mike came outside.

"I'm fine just go back inside" Jackie said still staring into space.

"Are you sure? We ordered a pizza" Mike said.

"I'm Mike just leave me alone" Jackie said curling her legs in and resting her chin on her knees.

"Alright then" Mike said before they walked in.

"Hey where's Jackie?" Mia asked.

"She's outside something's upsetting her" Mike said.

"We better go check on her" Emily said before she and Mia walked out.

"Hey Jacqueline you alright?" Mia asked.

"I'm fine" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Yes I wish everyone would leave me alone. Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I can't handle myself" Jackie said.

"Jackie we're sorry we didn't mean it like that" Mia said.

"Just forget it I'm going to bed" Jackie said before walking inside.

The next morning, Jackie was taking out her anger on a dummy while the other rangers watched.

"Do you know what's going with her?" Kevin asked.

"She just has her really bad days" Charlie said.

"She's right just let her get her anger out" Jayden said as Charlie nodded her head.

After training, it was spring cleaning time and they each had a chore they had to do. Emily was cleaning out the attic when a she came across a beautiful painted picture. It was a little girl who looked a lot like Jackie. She was sitting a rock in a green pasture with her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands. But one big feature was instead of ice blue eyes Jackie had, this little girl had ocean blue eyes. Emily picked the picture up and started to look for Jayden. She finally found him sweeping the back porch.

"Jayden" Emily said.

"Yea?" Jayden asked looking up.

"Where did this painting come from?" Emily asked.

"My mother painted this" Jayden said gently taking it from her.

"Really? Wow she was really talented" Emily said.

"Yea she was" Jayden said.

"But who is this little girl?" Emily asked.

"Can't you tell? It's Jackie" Jayden said.

"This is Jackie? But Jackie has ice blue eyes" Emily said.

"Yea she doesn't like to talk about it" Jayden said.

"Talk about what?" Emily asked. Jayden let out a sigh before he started to explain.

"See Jacqueline was born with blue eyes but they got lighter as she got older. She has Retinitis Pigmentosa it's a genetic rare eye disease that makes everything look like she's walking through a tunnel all the time" Jayden said.

"Poor Jackie that must be so hard for her" Emily said.

"Yea Jackie's a pretty laid back girl no much phases her but that's been on thing she's never been able to get past" Jayden said. "Anyway she's always wanted to be an artist like my mother but her failing sight has always been a set back for her and she can't stand it" Jayden said.

"Is that why she was upset today?" Emily asked.

"Yea probably found a drawing that she couldn't finish and it was upsetting her" Jayden said. It pained him deeply to see his sister in so much pain.

Emily left Jayden to go check on Jackie; she finally found her sitting in front yard sitting under parasol.

"Hi Jacqueline" Emily said sitting next to her.

"Hey" Jackie said with a sigh.

"I found this painting Jayden told me what happened" Emily said.

"It just makes everything harder having no peripheral vision. It makes ballet harder, it makes fighting her, it like messes with my head. I've told Marth about my eyes and he said he would love and accept me no matter how bad my eyes were. The doctor told me that I would go completely time by the time I was thirty. If Marth and I got married he would have to take care of me for the rest of my life" Jackie said. "He said he wouldn't mind but it's no fair to him. A husband should take of his wife and a wife should take care of her husband it's a two way street but it won't be like that for us" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Jackie that just shoes that he loves you" Emily said. "And you've been able to work past it. You're a great ballet dancer I love to watch you practice you look so graceful and you're a great fighter you can go toe to toe with the red ranger" Emily said.

"I've been going toe to toe with the red ranger for years" Jackie said which made Emily laugh.

"See there's the Jackie I know" Emily said.

"Thanks Em" Jackie said. "I'm glad I have a big sister like you" Jackie said.

Emily patted her head before giving her little sister a hug.

Later that night, Jayden was lying awake when a knock came to his door. The door opened a little bit and Emily poked her head in.

"Emily" Jayden said sitting up.

"Jayden I didn't wake you up did I?" Emily asked.

"No I've been up for a while" Jayden said.

"Can I stay in here for a little bit? I had a really bad dream" Emily said trying not to blush.

"Sure stay as long as you like" Jayden said scooting off to the side so Emily could sit on the bed next to him. She crawled under the covers with him and snuggled closer to her. "Comfortable?" Jayden said wrapping his arm around her.

"Very" Emily said smiling.

"Alright" Jayden said turning off the lamp. They laid down and faced each other. "What did you dream about?"

"Serena passing away" Emily said looking down.

"You miss her a lot don't you?" Jayden asked.

"I do. I wish I knew how she was doing" Emily said.

"I understand. I was always worried about Charlie and Jackie when they went away for high school. I'm actually more worried about them now" Jayden said.

"You're such a good big brother Jayden" Emily said.

"Thanks" Jayden said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Emily asked.

"Of course" Jayden said.

"What's happening with us?" Emily asked.

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked.

"I mean you like me and I like you but we're not boyfriend and girlfriend" Emily said. "I've never had a boyfriend so I don't really know what to do" Emily said shyly

"Well I've never had a girlfriend before but I would love it if you were my first girlfriend Emily" Jayden said which made Emily blush.

"Yes, yes I will" Emily said before Jayden leaned in and kissed her. When they broke away, Emily smiled at him. She laid her head on his chest and they quickly went to bed.

The next morning, the rangers minus Jayden, Emily, and Charlie gathered in the kitchen to smell of a fresh breakfast. They walked into the kitchen and saw Jackie making breakfast. She is wearing a short sleeve jean dress and white wedges. Her hair is straight with a white headband in it.

"Good morning everyone" Jackie said.

"Jackie you look so pretty" Mia said.

"Got big plans today?" Kevin asked.

"Indeed I do" Jackie said. "But that's a secret" Jackie said with a wink.

"C'mon Jackie we need to know where you're going" Mike said.

"And why is that?" Jackie asked.

"Because you're little and cute and people like to mess you with" Antonio said ruffling her hair.

"Stop it!" Jackie said. "I spent hours straightening my hair" Jackie said. "I'll be back in time for afternoon training" Jackie said.

Jayden and Emily were walking hand in hand as Charlie talked to them.

"I can't believe you two are together it's so great" Charlie said.

"Yea" Emily said looking up at her boyfriend.

"It just took us a while to come to our senses" Jayden said. Then they saw Jackie walk by them. "Jackie where are you going?"

"I've got some information gathering I'll be back this afternoon by" Jackie said before running out.

Jayden and Charlie looked at each other before looking back at the door.

"Okay she is dressed way too nicely to be gathering information" Jayden said.

"Agreed she's up to something. And those were my shoes! I was going to wear them today!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness" Jayden said rolling his eyes which made Emily giggle.


	10. Chapter 10

Marth was relaxing in the park when he saw Jackie walk up. He smiled at how nice his girlfriend looked.

"Hey, hey" Marth said.

"Hey babe" Jackie said smiling. She sat down next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy you're uncle opened up another jewelry shop here" Jackie said. "You're aunt must have been so happy when he bought it to her"

"Yea she said it was the best anniversary present she's ever gotten" Marth said.

"I would imagine so she's branching out her business" Jackie said.

"She wanted me to give you something" Marth said.

"Really?" Jackie asked.

"Yes" Marth said pulling out a box. "I told her how much you liked the star sapphire she made so we came up with this" Marth said opening up, revealing a drop pendant star sapphire necklace. "See now you can match"

"Oh my gosh" Jackie said. "This is the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen" Jackie said taking it from him.

Little did she know, she was being watched by the samurai rangers.

"Who is that kid?" Mike asked.

"And why he's all snuggly with our little Jackie?" Antonio asked.

"Charlotte?" Jayden asked.

"I'm not telling you anything I refuse to break the twin code Jackie would hate me forever" Charlie said holding up her hands in defense. "I'm just here to get my wedges back" Charlie said. "My outfit won't be complete without them" Charlie said. She pulled out her cell phone and sent her sister a quick text.

"Oh man" Jackie said as she red the text.

"What's wrong?" Marth asked.

"It's nothing, it's nothing" Jackie said. "You want to go get breakfast now?" Jackie said taking his hand pulling him up.

"Uh sure" Marth said.

"Oh man she's on the move" Mike said.

"Oh no a nighlock!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Where?" Everyone exclaimed pulling out their samuraizers.

"Portal" Charlie said quietly drawing out the symbol. She quickly disappeared into the portal before the rangers could notice.

"Charlie I don't see any" Jayden said turning around seeing Charlie wasn't there. "Damn it!" Jayden exclaimed. "Antonio can you track them through their samuraizers?"

"I don't know" Antonio said texting rapidly.

"What do mean you don't know?" Mike asked.

"I thought you could track anything" Kevin said.

"I usually can but they changed the signal on the samuraizers to all different points in the city. I don't know which one is which" Antonio said.

"Those girls are going to be the end of me" Jayden said with a groan. "Let's split up and find them. Antonio, Mike, Mia you go look for Jackie and Kevin, Emily and I will go look for Charlie" Jayden said.

"Alright" They all said before running off.

Charlie appeared behind the dress shop. "Phew! That should delay them for a little bit" Charlie said. She walked out of the alley and saw her boyfriend, Roy walking towards her. "Ah!" Charlie said before she darted into the dress shop.

"Oh hi Charlotte!" The owner, Lorelei excited that her number one customer had come back.

"Lorelei no time to talk! Boyfriend coming up the sidewalk right now! I need something that matches" Charlie said reaching into her purse and pulling out a pale pink eye shadow. "This color can you help me?" Charlie asked.

"You bet I can" Lorelei said smiling.

"Thank you" Charlie said.

Roy walked in front of the dress shop just in time to see Charlie walked out in pale pink strapless sun dress with shoes that Annabelle had given her.

"Charlotte" Roy said smiling.

"Roy" Charlie said smiling back at him. "What're you doing here?"

"My Uncle bought my Aunt a new shop in town and now she wants us to work here every other weekend" Roy said.

"That's so great!" Charlie said smiling. "You want to go hang out for a little bit? I have to be somewhere at two but we can hang out for an hour or two" Charlie said.

"Sure sounds like a plan" Roy said wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I see what it is now" Jayden said. "Charlie and Jackie have boyfriends and were trying to hide them from me" Jayden said.

"Jayden please don't get mad at them" Emily said standing in front of her boyfriend. "You're not going to punish them are you"

"Of course I'm not" Jayden said.

"You're not?" Kevin asked.

"Of course not Kevin that would make me a hypocrite" Jayden said before he looked down at Emily. "That would punishing them for having boyfriends"

After training, the rangers sat down for lunch made by Charlie and Jackie. Then Charlie suddenly stood up and ran out the door.

"The GAP sensor's getting ready to go off" Jackie said running out after her sister. Then as Jackie said, the GAP sensor soon went off.

"Man how does she do that?" Mike asked.

"Let's go" Jayden said before they ran out.

It wasn't any of the Black Mantis which Charlie and Jackie were somewhat thankful for. It was just an ordinary bad nighlock using his powers to bring out people's weaknesses.

"Don't let him get to you guys!" Jayden said.

"Right!" The others said.

"Samuraizers! Go, go Samurai!" They all exclaimed.

"Samurai morpher! Gold power!" Antonio exclaimed.

"All these samurai rangers will won't do at all!" The nighlock said. "Moogers attack!" The nighlock said before a group of moogers appeared.

Jackie was doing well fighting off the moogers when she noticed the nighlock approaching Mike with great speed.

"Mike no!" Jackie said.

"Time get rid of the rangers!" The nighlock said.

"Aurora- AH!" Jackie started before she was hit with a beam.

"Jackie no!" Mike said running over to her. "Jackie say something!" Mike said shaking her. The impact was so hard it knocked her helmet off her head.

"Mike protect her we'll be right back!" Jayden said.

"Jackie please say something! Oh why'd you have to go and take that hit for me?" Mike said with a sigh. Jackie slowly opened her eyes and instead of their icy blue color, they were a light grey color. "Jackie! You're awake!"

"No, no, no, no!" Jackie said waving her hands in front of her face.

"Jackie what's wrong?" Mike asked.

"That Nighlock took my sight!" Jackie exclaimed. "I'm going to get it back!" Jackie exclaimed putting her helmet back on. She rushed towards the nighlock. "Give it back!" Jackie exclaimed hitting the nighlock with her sword.

"Sorry Black Samurai Ranger but you're going to have to be with out your sight for a couple of days. Bye, bye now!" The nighlock exclaimed.

"No!" Jayden exclaimed.

"Give my sister back her sight!" Charlie said charging towards him before he disappeared.

"No" Jackie said dropping to her knees after everyone had changed back. "This is my worse nightmare"

"Jackie why'd you take that hit for me?" Mike asked.

"Mike are you mental? You weren't paying attention I wasn't going to sit back and let that nighlock get you. That's not in my nature?" Jackie asked. "I've been preparing this day my whole life but I never thought it would come so quickly"

"You won't be like that for long" Charlie said.

"Yea we're going to find that nighlock and get your sight back" Jayden said. "You have my word"

Later that afternoon, Ji walked into the recovery room to give Jackie her lunch when she saw that she wasn't there.

"Jayden! Charlotte!" Ji said before Jayden and Charlie ran in.

"Ji what is it?" Jayden asked.

"Jacqueline has escaped through the window" Ji said.

"I have really got to put some symbol power locks on those windows" Jayden said.

"C'mon Jayden we've got to gather the rangers and go look for her" Charlie said before they ran out.

"Right" Jayden said before they ran out.

Jackie was walking into town. She used different sounds to travel to where she wanted to go. She knew she was at the park because and she could smell the often cut grass, she could hear the women gossiping and the children laughing, and she could smell the warm cinnamon buns sold at the carts. She bought the cinnamon buns and a couple meat kabobs before sitting down. Being blind wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. She wanted to see some of her favorite sights but she trusted her brother and her sister. She just wanted some time to herself. She quickly finished her make shift lunch when she heard people screaming.

"Nighlock!" Jackie exclaimed. She ran towards the sound and heard the explosions.

"Well if it isn't the black samurai ranger! How's the no sight thing going?" Nighlock asked.

"How about you see for yourself?" Jackie asked. "Symbol power! Moon!" Jackie said writing out the symbol. She blinded the nighlock causing him to crumble to his knees.

"Ah! What is this gunk?" The nighlock exclaimed.

"Jackie!" She turned towards the voice and instantly knew it was her sister. "Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine just handling this creep" Jackie said.

"Let's get your sight back!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Right" Jackie said before they pulled out their samuraizers.

"Samuraizer! Go, go samurai!" They both exclaimed. "Rangers together! Samurai forever!"

"Spin sword! Sun staff!" Charlie exclaimed holding up her signature. She used her staff to fight off the moogers while Jackie took on the nighlock.

"Give me back my sight!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Oh is the little baby upset?" Nighlock said.

"Hydro bow!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Kevin" Jackie said before ducking so the arrows could hit the nighlock.

"Jacqueline are you okay?" Jayden asked as he and the other could run up.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that! I just want my sight back!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Don't worry we're going to get it back" Mia said.

"Prepare to be vanquished rangers!" The nighlock said growing to mega mode.

"Lion Foldingzord!"

"Dragon Foldingzord!"

"Bear Foldingzord!"

"Ape Foldingzord!"

"Turtle Foldingzord!"

"Mega mode power!" They all exclaimed.

"Zords combine!" Jayden said writing out the symbol.

"Samurai Megazord! We are united!" They all exclaimed.

"Jacqueline I found a way to combine the wolf zord with the megazord. The only way to get your sight back if you're in the megazord when they take down that nighlock you have to help them" Charlie said.

"Alright I'll do it" Jackie said. "Wolf Foldingzord!" Jackie exclaimed writing it out. "Mega mode power!" Jackie said before jumping into the wolf zord.

"Jackie what're you doing?" Jayden asked.

"I can't get my sight back unless I take down the nighlock and I can hardly sense anything in this zord so you're going to have to help me out" Jackie said.

"Alright can do" Jayden said.

"Yea we got your back baby blue" Mike said.

"Charlie we need that symbol" Jackie said.

"Alright I got your back" Charlie said before closing her eyes. Using telepathy she was able to send the symbol to her sister.

Jackie quickly wrote out the symbol. "Zords combine!" Jackie and Jayden said. The head of the wolf slid over the megazord, the claws slid over the hands and feet, and the body rested on the back. "Wolf fighter megazord! We are united!" They all exclaimed.

"Alright then who's ready for some hand to hand combat?" Jackie asked.

"I'm all ears!" Kevin said.

"Me too" Mia said.

"Count me in" Emily said.

"I've so been waiting for this day" Mike said.

"Alright Jackie let's knock em out" Jayden said.

"You got it Jay. Let's start out with some kicking punching combos that always knocks em out good!" Jackie said shadow boxing. The megazord started hand to hand combat with the nighlock.

"Get a load of this rangers! Moogers attack!" The nighlock said.

"Phoenix flame thrower!"

"Octo Ink cloud!"

Charlie and Antonio quickly took out the moogers so the megazord could focus on the nighlock.

"We've got your back mi amigos!" Antonio said.

"Yea now take down that Nighlock and get Jackie's sight back!" Charlie said.

"Don't have to tell me twice" Jackie said. After a heated battle the rangers finally destroyed the nighlock. Everyone got back what they had lost including Jackie. A black ball came into the megazord and hit Jackie in the face knocking her unconscious.

"Jackie? Jackie?" Jayden asked shaking her. "She's breathing she's just knocked out"

The ranger walked home with Jayden carrying Jackie on her back.

"That was so amazing I never thought that we could do hand to hand with the megazord" Kevin said.

"Well hand to hand is Jackie's specially" Jayden said looking at his sister.

"Man something smells good" Charlie said.

"Yea it smells like fried fish" Antonio said.

"Oh I love fish!" Jackie said instantly waking up. "Jayden can we stop for lunch please?" Jackie said excited.

Jayden chuckled. "Sure Jackie" Jayden said smiling.

The next morning, Ji gave Jackie an eye exam to give her the a okay to get back to training.

"Good news Jacqueline it seems that you're eye sight has improved a little" Ji said turning off his eye light.

"Ah! Really!" Jackie said excited.

"Yes you're able to get back to training" Ji said smiling.

"AH!" Jackie said standing up on the operating bed. "Thanks Ji!" Jackie said before running out.

Jayden and Charlie were sparing with their wooden katanas when Jackie ran out.

"Guys, guys, guys! I've finally mastered my moon symbol power" Jackie said.

"Good job little one" Mike said patting her shoulder.

"Can we see it?" Emily asked.

"Sure" Jackie said happily. She wrote out the symbol and black rings surrounded Jayden and Charlie before they were quickly wrapped up in it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The two older children exclaimed before they fell over.

"Jackie this isn't funny!" Jayden said.

"Really? Because I find hilarious!" Jackie said.

"You've had your laugh Jacqueline now get us out of this!" Charlie said.

"I could do that but I'd rather get a cinnamon bun instead later" Jackie said before walking off.

"Jacqueline Francine Shiba get back here!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I got to admit that was a pretty good trick" Mike said.

Later that evening, Charlie was in her room practicing her symbol power when her sister walked in.

"Jackie what're you up to?" Charlie asked.

"Just a little information grab" Jackie said. "At the Black Mantis none the less you in or out"

"Sure what is it?" Charlie asked.

"Well the Black Mantis is having a dinner party tonight and it's the perfect time to get some info without noticing it" Jackie said.

"Great because I've been working on this new tablet for Divinity" Charlie said. She held up a little white pill.

"What is it?" Jackie asked.

"It's a head cold" Charlie said.

"A head cold?" Jackie asked confused.

"Yea see when clairvoyants get head colds, it makes their clairvoyant powers harder to use. If we slip this into her drink, then she won't notice us" Charlie said.

"Smart Charlie" Jackie said smiling.

"I try so what are we wearing?" Charlie asked.

"These" Jackie said holding up two janitor uniforms" Jackie said.

"You have got to be kidding me" Charlie said. "They're light blue" Charlie said disgusted. "Do you know how bad that will clash with my hair?" Charlie said running her fingers through her hair.

"I know I'm sorry this is the gaudy color they use" Jackie said. "But we can fix the hair" Jackie said with a smirk.

"I don't like that smirk" Charlie said.

"Don't worry we can change it back" Jackie said. "Plus I got you this" Jackie said holding up a hat.

"Jackie I don't wear hats. Do you know how hard it is to fit all of this hair into a little hat" Charlie said.

"Don't worry Charles we're only going to be wearing it for a little bit" Jackie said.

Then a knock came to the door. "Come in" Charlie said.

"Oh good you're both here" Mia said as she and Emily walked in carrying a box.

"Hey what's in the box? Goodies?" Jackie said excited.

"Well you could say that. We know how much you like dresses so we gathered all of our dresses that we couldn't wear anymore and wanted to give them to you" Emily said.

"Yay dresses!" The girls said happily. They opened the box and pulled out all of the pink and yellow dresses.

"We'll let you guys go through that" Mia said before they walked out.

"This works out perfectly" Jackie said.

"Yea we can wear these dresses to the dinner party tonight" Charlie said holding up a pink dress.

"Now we're going to need disguises. We can't allow the Black Mantis to flip out in front of all of their guests" Jackie said. "Luckily for you you're darling sister is a master of disguise!" Jackie said. "Symbol power! Disguise!" Jackie said writing out a symbol in front of her sister's face. Charlie looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was still long but it was brunette and it curled more at the bottom and she had a braided crown in it. Her ruby red eyes were now a bright green color.

"Holy crud" Charlie said running her fingers through it.

"I know huh your little sister cleans up good doesn't she" Jackie said.

"Holy crud" Charlie said shaking her head.

"Would you please say something other than holy crud?" Jackie said.

"I can't I look so different" Charlie said. "I'm not Charlie Shiba anymore!" Charlie said crumbling to her knees.

"Drama queen" Jackie said rolling her eyes. "Symbol Power! Disguise!" Jackie said writing out the symbol again. Her hair turned to black and was a little bit straighter than her normal hair and her eyes were a light brown color. "There! I have enhanced my natural beauty!" Jackie said running her fingers through her hair. "C'mon let's get dressed and get down to Black Mantis Headquarters" Jackie said slipping on one of Emily's old dresses.

"Yea let's get this fashion disaster over with" Charlie said pulling on one of Mia's old dresses. "Ugh" Charlie said pulling on the janitor jumpsuit over it.

"I'm not to happy about this either but we've got a job to do" Jackie said.

"Let's go" Charlie said before they locked Charlie's door and jumped out the window.

They arrived at the Black Mantis Headquarters and used fake key cards to sign in as night janitors. They walked inside and Charlie slipped a hat over her head.

"Alright then the party's upstairs" Jackie said. "I've disabled all of the security cameras in the building"

"I'll use my all seeing mirror to find out where Divinity's drink is" Charlie said pulling out a white mirror with a heart shaped frame. She wrote out the symbol for portal and dropped the tablet into Divinity's drink. "Alright it's in" Charlie said.

"Have I ever told you that you're a genius?" Jackie asked.

"Only about fifteen times a day" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"Well now sixteen you are a genius!" Jackie exclaimed.

"C'mon let's go" Charlie said before they ran upstairs. They quickly striped out of their janitor wear and into their party clothes. Charlie's dress was a one should dress and Jackie's dress was an off the shoulder dress with frill. "You look so cute!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Of course this would be Emily's dress" Jackie said shaking her head.

"Let's go and take these guys down" Charlie said.

"Right" Jackie said before they walked inside. They walked inside to a light dinner scene. "Man for a bunch of evil maniacs these guys throw a mean party" Jackie said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yea I'll admit they do. Let's blend in for a little bit before we hit upstairs" Charlie said.

"We get to order dinner?" Jackie asked.

Charlie let out a sigh. "Yes Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"Score!" Jackie exclaimed happily.


	11. Chapter 11

Jayden and Emily were lying bed trying to go to sleep when Jayden suddenly sat up.

"Jayden" Emily said before letting out a yawn. "What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Something doesn't seem right" Jayden said.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"I don't know something just seems off" Jayden said. "I'm going to go check on the girls" Jayden said before he sat up. He walked into Jackie's room and saw a battered Jackie crawling into her room. She let out a fit of coughs before collapsing to the floor. "Jackie where did you go? Was it the Black Mantis?" Jayden asked cradling her in his arms.

"Yea" Jackie said before coughing again. "There were smoke bombs everywhere they figured out it was us and they turned Charlie evil. She's on their side now" Jackie said.

"Don't worry we'll handle it" Jayden said. "You just rest now"

The next afternoon, the GAP sensor rang out through out the house and Jackie was the first one bolting out the door. She knew if the Black Mantis had her sister that they could cause a lot of damage.

They reached the nighlock and saw Charlie by his side. Jackie hissed in frustration she didn't want to do it but she knew it had to be done.

"Why look my dear it's your old friends. Why don't you go give them a little present?" The nighlock asked.

"Yes master" Charlie said staring at them with deep gold cat pupil eyes. "Samuraizer!" Charlie said pulling it out.

"Water whip!" Jackie said using a whip of water to snatch the samuraizer out of her hand.

"Give it back Jacqueline" Charlie said glaring at her.

"Why don't you make me Charlotte" Jackie said putting the samuraizer in her pocket. "If we're going to do this then we're going to do this hand to hand no morphing" Jackie said getting into a fighting stance.

"Fine with me Jacqueline I've been waiting for the day I could take you on" Charlie said.

"Same here my dear sister" Jackie said.

"Jackie what are you doing?" Jayden asked.

"You can't fight Charlie she's our friend" Emily said.

"And she's your sister" Kevin said.

"That may be true but I'm the only one that can fight her without holding back" Emily said.

"This is going to be a long fight" Jackie said. "Don't worry about me just take on the nighlock"

"Right" Jayden said.

Charlie and Jackie started hand to hand combat. They were so equally matched they were main blocking each others strikes.

'She's infected with Sanzu River water' Jackie thought as she and Charlie moved their battle to on to a bridge. 'If I push her into the water then it might work' Jackie said before she grabbed Charlie's shoulders and pushed her over the bridge.

"Charlie!" Jayden exclaimed as he and the other rangers ran up.

"Dude why'd you push her in?" Mike asked.

Charlie suddenly sat up her face back to normal. "My hair is all wet!" Charlie exclaimed. "Jacqueline Francine Shiba! When I get up there I'm kicking your ass!" Charlie exclaimed waving her fist.

"Oh yea she's Charlie again" Jackie said with a sigh. Using her wind powers, Charlie lifted herself on to the bridge.

"What in your wack job mind possessed you to push me into a pond filled with icky pond water?" Charlie exclaimed.

"He did" Jackie said pointing to the nighlock.

"Grrr" Charlie said pulling out her samuraizer.

"Now wait a minute my dear let's talk about this" The nighlock said.

"Double symbol power!" Charlie said writing out the symbols for fire and wind. "Fire tornado!" Charlie said smacking the symbol, sending a fiery tornado at the nighlock's way.

"Glad to have you back little red" Antonio said.

"Thanks guys" Charlie said knocking knuckles with Antonio, Mike and Kevin. "Thanks for remembering, Jackie" Charlie said smiling a her sister.

"No problem" Jackie said.

"Is this some freaky twin thing?" Mike asked.

"Yea what did you remember?" Mia asked.

"We made a pledge that if one of us ever turned evil than we wouldn't fight back" Charlie said.

"And for once I remembered something" Jackie said before Jayden clapped her on the shoulder.

"Good job you two" Jayden said.

The next morning, Jackie was drawing a picture when Charlie walked in.

"Hey Jackie what're you drawing?" Charlie asked.

"This house from a dream I had last night I thought it looked cool so I'd thought I'd draw it out" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Oh cool can I see it?" Charlie asked.

"Sure" Jackie asked handing it to her.

"Jackie are you sure this is from a dream?" Charlie asked.

"Well yea" Jackie said with a shrug. "Why?"

"Because I've seen this house in a vision before" Charlie said. "So you've been seeing things too this is wonderful!"

"Why's it wonderful?" Jackie asked.

"Because now we can work together to find out where Daddy is" Charlie said.

"Daddy's alive?" Jackie asked.

"Yes Jackie! Please stay with me" Charlie said.

"I'm sorry but it's so much information at once" Jackie said.

"First we have to find this house it might be a clue" Charlie said.

"Are you sure it's not the Shiba house? It looks a lot like it" Jackie with a with a shrug.

"No this is slight bigger than the Shiba house" Charlie said. "It looks like it's out in the country side we know how to get there"

"Yay! Adventure!" Jackie said happily.

They reached the house in the picture and slowly walked inside.

"Wow you were right Charlotte this does look a lot like the Shiba house" Jackie said. "I wonder who lives here"

"Maybe it's one of Daddy's old teammates that can help us" Charlie said. They knocked on the door and an elderly woman answered the door.

"Not unless one of Daddy's teammates was super duper old" Jackie said.

"She's not that old Jackie" Charlie said. "Excuse me ma'am but you wouldn't happen to know anything about the red ranger would you?" Charlie asked.

"Oh yes the red ranger is my grandson" She said.

"Your grandson?" Jackie said confused.

"Yes Jayden Alexander Shiba is my grandson" She said smiling.

"But Jayden Alexander Shiba is our brother" Charlie said.

"Your brother?" She said confused before she smiled. "Come in my dears come in" She said moving aside. "I am Charlotte Shiba" Charlotte said.

"No this is Charlotte Shiba" Jackie said pointing to her sister.

"Yes but I am also Charlotte" Charlotte said. "You are my granddaughters" Charlotte said putting her hand on her chest. "You were named after me and you Jacqueline were named after my mother" Charlotte said.

"That makes sense" Jackie said.

"So you are our father's mother?" Charlie asked.

"How come we've never met you before?" Jackie asked.

"Oh you see when you three were born, your father was still the leader of the power rangers" Charlotte explained. "All I got were pictures and you were only little babies in those. You've grown so much you look so much like Carly" Charlotte said. "Oh you should meet Joseph" Charlotte said.

"Joseph?" Jackie said.

"My husband, your grandfather. He was the red ranger before Jason was" Charlotte said. "Joseph, Joseph please come in here?"

"What are you going on about now Charlotte?" Their grandfather, Joseph walked in. "Who do we have here?"

"Joseph these are Jason's girls, this is Charlotte and Jacqueline" Charlotte said.

"Ah yes I'd recognize those faces anywhere" Joseph said hugging them. "You've taken your places as the white and black rangers?"

"Yes sir" Charlie said.

"Excellent" Joseph said. "That's how our son met your mother"

"Mommy was a power ranger too?" Jackie said shocked.

"Yes she and her twin sister were the white and black ranger" Charlotte explained.

"That makes so much sense!" Charlie said. "That's how we're the white and black rangers"

"You wouldn't happen to know where she is now do you?" Jackie asked.

"Sorry my dears we haven't seen our son's generation of rangers in years" Joseph said. "Please stay for dinner it's a long walk back into the city"

"He's got a point" Jackie said.

"Well it would give a chance to catch up" Charlie said.

At the Shiba house, the rangers sat down for lunch after a long morning of training.

"Has anyone seen Charlie and Jackie?" Jayden asked.

"They said they had to go out into the country for something" Mia said.

"They probably went racing on the rocks again" Jayden said. "They'll be back soon"

Later that evening, Charlie and Jackie walked back inside the Shiba house.

"So the plan is to steal the address off of Kevin's samuraizer so we can find his dad" Charlie said.

"Alright then" Jackie said nodding her head. They walked into the indoor dojo and saw Kevin training. "Hey Kev" Jackie said.

"Oh hey Jackie what's up?" Kevin asked.

"I need your help little brother got away again" Jackie said.

"Man that thing really does act like a dog" Kevin said.

"I know can you please help me fighting him?" Jackie pleaded.

"Sure thing" Kevin said before they walked off.

Charlie snuck into Kevin and Mike's room luckily Mike wasn't there at the moment. She searched through Kevin's nightstand and saw that the samuraizer wasn't there.

"Crap damn him" Charlie said before pulling out her samuraizer.

Jackie was pretending to look for little brother, who was in her pocket, when she got a text message from her sister saying that Kevin's samuraizer was on him.

"Damn it why does he be so dang responsible" Jackie said shaking her head. She saw Kevin walking down the hallway and tripped him.

"Ow!" Kevin said as he hit the floor.

"Oh Kevin I'm so sorry!" Jackie said helping him up quickly swiping the samuraizer out of his pocket.

"It's okay did you find your zord yet?" Kevin asked.

"Yea he just loves to hang out under the bed" Jackie said.

"Alright then I'm glad you found it" Kevin said.

"Thanks for helping me Kev" Jackie said.

"No problem" Kevin said before he walked off.

Charlie was waiting outside when Jackie ran out.

"You got it?" Charlie asked.

"Yep he lives about three hours from here" Jackie said.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning" Charlie said.

"Can do" Jackie said.

The next morning, the rangers minus Charlie and Jackie were sitting around for breakfast.

"Where's Charlie and Jackie?" Emily asked.

"I gave them a couple of days off" Jayden said with a small smile.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Kevin asked.

"Of course. Now Charlie and Jackie are out of danger and out of my hair and I don't have anything to worry about for right now" Jayden said.

"So that's why you're so smiley" Emily said laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yea they asked if they could have a couple of days off to look for something and I had no trouble letting them do that" Jayden said. "They'll be back later though"

Charlie and Jackie were driving down the highway with their old white and black 60's convertible their foster parents had given to them. They were driving to the gym where Kevin's father trained young swimmers.

"I wonder why Jayden was so eager to get us out of the house?" Jackie asked.

"Probably to get us out of his hair. I mean we sneak out whenever we get to chance to" Charlie said.

"True" Jackie said with a shrug.

They arrived at the gym and pulling into the parking lot.

"Have we got a plan for this Jacqueline?" Charlie asked as she pulled off her ray ban sunglasses.

"I don't know let's just wing it" Jackie said with a shrug.

They walked into the pool area and saw Kevin's dad, Christopher standing at the side of the pool yelling at his students.

"Excuse me. Mr. De-Tiege?" Charlie said.

"Do you need something?" Chris asked.

"I'm Charlotte Shiba and this is Jacqueline Shiba" Charlie said.

"Did you say Shiba?" Chris asked.

"So you're familiar with our family" Jackie said.

"Yes of course I fought with your father and your mother as the blue ranger" Chris said.

"Yes so you didn't forget" Jackie said happily.

"No of course not my dear. I will never forget those days" Chris said shaking his head. "Do you need anything? Anything at all?" Chris said as they sat down on the bleachers.

"Yes see I had a dream about the night you guys fought Master Xandred and I saw that you tried to pull my father out of the river" Charlie said.

"The reason why we're here we think our father is still alive and we know that his team were the last people to make contact with him" Jackie said.

"You shouldn't be a relying on a dream girls. We searched high and low for your father believe me that" Chris said.

"I don't think you're telling us everything Mr. De-Tiege" Charlie said folding her arms across her chest.

"Yea we just want to find our daddy you're one of the few people that can help us" Jackie said.

"I'm sorry girls but that's all I can tell you" Chris said.

"I think there's more you can tell us" Charlie said.

"But you won't tell us" Jackie said.

"There's nothing more" Chris said. "I don't have to tell you anything"

The girls whipped out their samuraizers. "I think you have to tell us everything Mr. De-Tiege" Jackie said.

"Just because you two are samurai rangers doesn't mean I have to tell anything about what happened that night" Chris said.

"No?" Charlie said.

"Then how about we beat it out of you then" Jackie said as his student started to pile out.

"Excuse me?" Chris asked.

"We tried to be calm about this Mr. De-Tiege but you've forced the violence out of us. If you're not going to willingly tell us about what happened to our father then we're going to make you tell us" Charlie said.

Chris let out a hearty laugh. "There may be two of you but I doubt you'll beat me" Chris said.

"Oh we know whose father you are" Charlie said.

"What's wrong blue boy? Afraid two little girls are going to kick your butt?" Jackie said. "We know you still have your water power but are you too chicken to use it?" Jackie asked flapping her arms up and down.

"Are mocking me little girl?" Chris asked trying to keep his cool.

"Well I sure not milking a cow" Jackie said. "Bring on old man" Jackie said. "Or did you pass too much of your power to your son and that turned you to the super chicken?" Jackie said flapping her elbows.

"Alright little one you asked for it!" Chris said. "Hydro punch!" Chris said sending a water fist towards them. They dodged it just in time for it to hit the wall.

"You just had to egg him on didn't you Jackie?" Charlie said as they dodged his attacks.

"You told me to egg him on!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Not to the point where he wanted to maim us!" Charlie exclaimed. She rapidly started twirl her arm and leg creating fire rings. "Pyro ring!" Charlie exclaimed flinging the rings at Chris. They hit him knocking him down but he quickly got back up. "Oh man there's a reason he's Kevin's dad!" Charlie exclaimed as she tried to dodge Chris's hand to hand attacks. "Jackie a little help here!"

"Working on it!" Jackie said pulling out her symbol wand. "Symbol Power! Lunar Chain!" Jackie said writing out the symbol. Her crescent chain wrapped around him.

"What? What!" Chris exclaimed trying to escape.

Charlie pulled out her symbol wand. "Hyper tornado!" Charlie said creating a tornado knocking Chris into the pool. "Nice work Jack" Charlie said patting her sister's back.

"Not a problem Charles" Jackie said trying to catch her back. "Now tell us everything you know about that night" Jackie said as Chris resurfaced.

"Like I said I don't know much but go see Michael David Sr. The forest is his element he knows that forest like the back of his hand" Chris said.

"Damn it" Both girls exclaimed. Charlie stomped her foot as Jackie kicked her leg out.

"Now we have to get Mike's samuraizer" Charlie said pouting putting her hands on her hips.

"Why does everything have to be so difficult for us?" Jackie said as Charlie nodded her head.

Jayden and Emily were relaxing on the couch watching a T.V show when Charlie and Jackie drug themselves in and flopped down on the other couch.

"There you are how was your day?" Jayden asked.

"Tiring" Jackie said.

"But we're on to something really hot" Charlie said.

"Really now?" Jayden asked.

"What were you looking for?" Emily asked.

"He is still alive" Charlie said holding up the picture of their father.

"Charlie are you still on this?" Jayden asked.

"Jayden you have to believe me. I had a vision of the past that our father fell into the river outside of the Shiba house. Then Jackie drew a house that she saw from a dream" Charlie said.

"We went there and it turns out we have grandparents!" Jackie said holding a picture she took of Charlotte and Joseph.

"Oh they look so nice" Emily said as she and Jayden looked at the picture.

"So have you gotten any closer?" Jayden asked.

"Well…not really" Charlie said. "But I can feel we are" Charlie said before she stood up. "Jayden we're going to need the next couple of days off again"

"Sure" Jayden said with a shrug.

"Thanks c'mon Jackie" Charlie said before they ran off.

"Another couple of days without the girls. I am a lucky guy" Jayden said which made Emily hit him playfully.

Mike was playing a video game in his room when a knock came to the door.

"Yo" Mike said. The door opened to reveal Jackie holding a pizza. "Hey baby blue what's up?" Mike asked standing up.

"Oh nothing I'm making an extra cheesy pizza and I wanted to know if you wanted to taste it" Jackie said.

"Oh you're reading my mind girl let's go chow down" Mike said before they walked out.

Charlie walked in soon after and took Mike's samuraizer and snuck back out.

Jackie walked into her sister's room and saw her sitting at her computer desk.

"So where's Mike's dad?" Jackie asked.

"Miami, Florida he's retired there" Charlie said.

"Oh man that's half way across the country" Jackie said.

"Don't worry we can go. Jayden convinced Ji that a little time off would be better for us" Charlie said rolling her eyes. "They're taking us to the airport tomorrow" Charlie said.

"Man he is really set on getting us out of the house" Jackie said shaking her head.

The next afternoon, the twins arrived in Florida and walked off the plane. Charlie is wearing a white tube top mid-drift, a jean mini skirt, and brown wedges. Jackie is wearing a black off the shoulder mid drift, jean mini shorts, and black high heels.

"Oh man I love this town already" Jackie said. "I never knew the sun felt so good"

"Maybe now you'll get rid of that awful parasol" Charlie said.

"Maybe" Jackie said with a shrug. "So where's Mike's Dad?"

"I've got his address let's go" Charlie said.

They walked into the backyard of a small house and saw Michael David Sr. doing some Tai Chi.

"Are you sure this is Mike's dad?" Jackie asked as she took off her aviators.

"This is the address" Charlie said with a shrug. "Excuse me? Mr. David"

"Yes can I help you?" Michael said turning around.

"I'm Charlotte Shiba and this is my twin sister Jacqueline Shiba. White and black samurai rangers" Charlie said as she and Jackie held up their samuraizers.

"Ah yes Jason's twins" Michael said. "What can I do for you? Did Mike get arrested again?"

"Mike's been arrested?" Jackie said laughing.

"Jackie stay focused" Charlie said.

"Oh yea sorry. We're here for answers we want to know where the river near the Shiba house leads" Jackie said. "Someone told us that you know the forest near the Shiba house like the back of your hand"

"Damn it Chris" Michael said shaking his head. "Alright so you're looking for your old man?"

"Yes we want answers" Jackie said.

"I'm sorry ladies but you're going to have to fight me for it" Michael said.

"Damn it!" They both exclaimed.

"You want answers you're going to have to prove yourselves" Michael said with a shrug. "If you win I'll draw you a map of the forest and where the river ends"

"Deal" They both said.

"Vine storm!" Michael exclaimed wrapping the two in vines.

"Okay not a good way to start this fight" Jackie said trying get herself out off the tangled mess.

"I got it" Charlie said holding up a fire fist. She burned the vines and dropped down and then caught Jackie.

"Thanks" Jackie said.

"You're lucky I was a flyer and a catcher and you said cheerleading was a waste of time" Charlie said.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?" Jackie said as they dodged the vines coming out of the ground. "How do we take out leaves?" Jackie asked.

"Don't be discouraged Jackie he's still Mike's father meaning he's cocky but he'll slip up!" Charlie said.

"Slip up that's it!" Jackie exclaimed. "Icy patch!" Jackie exclaimed shooting an ice beam from her hands creating an ice patch under Michael's feet causing him to slip. "Time to end this!" Jackie said pulling out her spin sword. "Spin sword! Crescent moon slash!" Jackie said creating a wavy of crescents nailing Michael to the ground.

"There's a reason you two are Jason's twins" Michael said smiling as the girls helped him up. "Such great fighters at such a young age" Michael said brushing himself off. "I'll draw up that map now"

"Yes!" The girls said giving each other a high five.


	12. Chapter 12

Jayden and Emily were taking a nap when Jayden's alarm clock went off. He let out a yawn and reached over Emily to hit the snooze button.

"Why'd you set the alarm?" Emily asked.

"I've got to go pick up Charlie and Jackie from the airport today" Jayden said. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure" Emily said sitting up and stretching.

Jayden and Emily got into the samurai SUV and drove to the airport to pick up Charlie and Jackie. They walked inside and saw Charlie and Jackie sitting in the lobby.

"Emily! Jayden!" Charlie said happily. She ran over to them and gave her brother a big hug.

"Hey you two have fun?" Jayden said ruffling her hair.

"Yea and we got gifts for everyone" Charlie said.

"Alright where are your bags?" Jayden asked.

"Oh over there" Charlie said.

"Whoa!" Jayden exclaimed looking at all of the bags they had. "You guys had like double of bags you had when you left!" Jayden exclaimed.

"That's because we went shopping and had to get new bags for the new clothes" Jackie said.

"Wow if only shopping were a sport" Emily said.

"We'd when a gold medal" Charlie said happily.

"Alright you two let's get you home" Jayden said.

"Little Red! Little Bit!" Antonio said happily once they got home.

"Antonio!" Jackie said hugging her fisherman friend.

"So how was Miami you never told us why you went" Mia said.

"Just needed to get away for a little bit" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Yea I even got this super awesome 'Blondes do it better T-shirt'" Jackie said pointing to her new t-shirt.

"Of course you would get a shirt like that Jacqueline" Jayden said.

"Only because it's true" Jackie said.

Later that afternoon, Charlie and Jackie were following Michael's map to the river.

"Alright we're almost to the end" Charlie said.

"This river's so long" Jackie said. They reached the end and saw a large waterfall. "Oh my gosh. Charlotte, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Jackie asked.

"Yea I see it" Charlie said. "C'mon let's go investigate some more" Charlie said.

They walked to the end of the waterfall and looked up.

"Charlie, you don't think Daddy could have died going over this waterfall do you?" Jackie asked.

"No I don't think so there are no rocks at the bottom he might have just flowed down the river" Charlie said. "Plus he wouldn't be able to contact me if he were dead. I'm a clairvoyant not a medium"

"But this river has so many forks in it he could have flowed down any of them" Jackie said.

"I know but we've come so far" Charlie said with a sigh. "There's got to be more than this" Charlie said as they sat down on a bed of leaves.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"I mean maybe something happen to daddy before the big fight. Maybe we can get the Mia's mommy and Emily's mommy to help us out" Charlie said.

"That means we have to steal more samuraizers" Jackie said with a sigh.

"I'll get Emily and you get Mia" Charlie said.

"Can do" Jackie said.

Charlie walked into the girl's room and saw a note on Emily's bed. "To whom it may concern, Jayden and I went on a romantic walk through the park, we'll be back in time for dinner, love Emily" Charlie said as she read the little note. "Well at least she left her samuraizer" Charlie said holding up the samuraizer with the little flower shaped tassel on the end.

Jackie watched as Mia made something in the kitchen and she got her bottle ready.

"Hey Mia" Jackie said.

"Oh hello Jacqueline are you ready for a great lunch?" Mia asked.

"Uh yea sure" Jackie said cringing at the smell. "But it might need some barbeque sauce" Jackie said lifting up the bottle of and squirting it all over Mia's shirt. "Oh Mia I'm so sorry!"

"Oh it's okay" Mia said. "Can you go put this in the wash for me? And my samuraizer's in the front pocket make sure you put it in my room" Mia said taking off her over shirt.

"You got it" Jackie said taking the shirt.

Jackie met her sister on the back porch to go over their plans.

"So where does Mia's family live?" Charlie asked.

"Chicago, Illinois" Jackie said. "What about Emily's family?"

"York, Nebraska" Charlie said. "It's only got about four thousand people in it"

"So did Ji say we could go yet?" Jackie asked.

"Yea we leave in a couple of days" Charlie said. "He said some time out of the house will be good for us" Charlie said.

"We don't sneak out that much do we?" Jackie asked.

"I don't think so" Charlie said with a shrug.

A few days later, the girls arrived in Chicago. Charlie was wearing a white trench coat, light blue jeans, and white high heels with a white knit cap on her head. Jackie was wearing a black trench coat, dark blue jeans, and black high heel boots with a black ski cap on her head.

"I hate the cold" Charlie said rubbing her arms.

"Me too but we're doing this for daddy" Jackie said. They arrived at the Fong family daycare and walked inside. They saw Mia's mother Lila working behind the front counter.

"Hi welcome how can I help you?" Lila asked.

"Ms. Fong" Jackie said as they pulled their samuraizers. "We're Charlotte and Jacqueline Shiba we need to talk to you in private" Jackie said.

"Yes please step this way please" Lila said. They stepped back into the office and sat down. "What can I do for you girls?"

"We're looking for our father" Charlie said.

"We know he fell into the river and we know you looked high and low for him" Jackie said.

"Yes Jason was the best leader we could have ever asked for" Lila said.

"Did anything happen to our father before he left for the big battle?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sorry girls but I don't think Jason would like it if I gave out that information" Lila said.

"Let me guess we're going to have to fight you for the information?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I'm afraid so. How did you know?" Lila asked.

"We've been through this already with Christopher De-Tiege and Michael David Sr., we're kind of use to it by now" Jackie said.

"Alright but I won't fight in front of the children meet in the park after the daycare lets out. Hardly no one's there in the evening" Lila said.

"Fine then we'll be there" Charlie said.

"Great" Lila said.

Back at the Shiba house, Kevin walked in to see Mia on her samuraizer.

"Hey Mia who are you calling?" Kevin asked.

"Charlie I wanted to see how the girls' trip is going" Mia said.

"You know I'm glad the girls are taking all these trips" Kevin said.

"Yea maybe it'll help them take their mind off their dad for a little bit" Mia said.

"Hello?" Charlie asked.

"Hey Charlie its Mia" Mia said.

"Oh hey Mia what's up?" Charlie asked.

"Just hanging around how's Chicago?" Mia asked.

"Cold, really cold" Charlie said. "But still nice"

"That's good I'm glad you're enjoying it. If you get a chance should go visit my mother, Lila Fong. She's really nice" Mia said.

"We'll look into that Mia" Charlie said. "Tell everyone we miss them and we'll be home in a couple of days"

"A couple of days? I thought you were coming home from Chicago tomorrow" Mia said.

"Yea but we caught a late flight to Nebraska" Charlie said. "It's really beautiful this time of year"

"Oh okay well we'll see you later then" Mia said.

"Bye Mia" Charlie said before she hang up.

"What's wrong Mia?" Kevin asked.

"Charlie and Jackie aren't coming back until later this week. I worry about those girls sometimes they're so risky at such a young age" Mia said.

"Don't worry about the girls Mia, Charlotte and Jacqueline may be young but they are very trained samurai they'll be able to handle themselves if something bad happens" Kevin said.

Meanwhile, in Chicago, Lila had the girls swept up in a giant tornado swirling round and round.

"Charlotte! We need to do something quick before I lose my lunch!" Jackie yelled over the roaring winds.

"I know! These winds are really messing up my hair!" Charlie said trying to pat her hair down. "Wait earth is the opposite of wind right?" Charlie asked.

"Yea?" Jackie asked.

"So make some earth come to block this wind!" Charlie said.

"Oh that makes sense!" Jackie said pulling out her symbol wand. "Symbol power!" Jackie said drawing out the symbol. "Earth fist!" Jackie said. Then a giant fist came up and knocked the girls out of the tornado and on to the ground.

"Ow!" Charlie said landing on her butt.

"I think I landed on my pain center" Jackie said rubbing on her back.

"Look out!" Charlie said before they dodged another one of Lila's attacks.

"Wind!" Lila exclaimed creating a gust of wind.

"Wind!" Charlie exclaimed also pulling out her symbol wall creating another wind to match Lila's wind. "Jackie now!"

"Earth fist!" Jackie said punching the ground to create fist to trap Lila.

"Okay girls you've won fair and square" Lila said as Jackie released her. "I'll tell you all that I can" Lila said. "As you know, you girls were about three years old the night when your mother's sickness started to kick in"

"So wait a minute our mother didn't get sick giving birth to us?" Charlie asked.

"Oh no Carly was always sick she just didn't want to show it she didn't want to seem weak" Lila said.

~FLASHBACK~

Carly Shiba was laying in the recovery room, which had been her recent home for that last couple of months, with her eldest twin daughter, Charlotte asleep on her chest. Her eldest child Jayden and Charlotte's twin sister Jacqueline were asleep on the bed next to her. She smiled at all three of her children before her husband, Jason Shiba walked in.

"Carly I need to talk to you" Jason said.

"Good because I need to talk to you too" Carly said sitting up slightly. "Jason I don't know much more I can last" Carly said with tears in her eyes.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jason said taking her hand. "You're going to live"

"Jason please, I don't mean to sound negative but I'm not going to make it much longer. I'm getting weaker everyday" Carly said shaking her head. "I'm not worried about me I'm worried about my babies. The final battle is coming up I know it, I'm not going to be there and if you die…" Carly said trailing off.

"I'm going to survive Carly believe me when I say that" Jason said cradling her face in her hands. "And even if something does happen to us then I know Jayden and the girls will be taken care of by Ji" Jason said. "Jayden needs to take my place as the red ranger and Charlie and Jackie are going to become the white and black rangers. After all this is over, you, me and the kids are going to be happy family and we're going to train the children to be the rest samurai ranger ever. And you're going to get better" Jason said. "I love you Carly"

"I love you too" Carly said crying fully now. She leaned in and kissed him.

~END FLASHBACK~

Charlie and Jackie were wiping their tears at the end of Lila's story.

"She died a couple of days before the big battle. Jason was devastated he had it set in his heart that she was going to get better" Lila said with her head down.

"Thank you Mrs. Fong" Charlie said once she wiped the rest of the tears away.

"Yea you've helped a lot" Jackie said. "We're going to finish the rest of our journey"

"Go see the former yellow ranger, Elizabeth Pirtle we use to call her Lizzy she was Carly's best friend" Lila said.

"Thanks again" The girls said.

Jayden was training in the courtyard in the courtyard when his samuraizer went off.

"Hello?" Jayden asked answering his phone.

"Hi Jayden" Jackie said.

"Jackie hey where are you guys?" Jayden asked.

"We're at the airport" Jackie said.

"Oh do you need me to come pick you up?" Jayden asked.

"No we're on our way to Nebraska" Jackie said.

"Nebraska? What could you possibly need in Nebraska?" Jayden asked.

"Um…Nebraskan…Honey?" Jackie asked.

"Nebraskan honey? You're going to fly to Nebraska for honey?" Jayden said confused.

"Yep we sure are" Jackie said. "We'll be home by the weekend. Love you bye!" Jackie said before hanging up.

"Ugh" Jayden said hanging up. Then Emily walked out with a red velvet cupcake.

"A beautiful red velvet cup for my favorite red ranger" Emily said.

"Thanks Em" Jayden said.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Charlie and Jackie are really acting weird" Jayden said.

"Weirder than usual?" Emily asked.

"Well…" Jayden said starting a flashback

Nine year old Jayden was doing his homework when six year old Jackie ran in.

"Jayden! Guess what I found in the yard!" Jackie said.

"What?" Jayden said not looking up.

"Pig!" Jackie said putting the piglet on the table. "I found it outside!"

"Jacqueline! No pigs in the Shiba house!" Jayden exclaimed.

"And then there was that other time when we were playing hide and go seek" Jayden said starting another flashback.

Ji had forced ten year old Jayden to play with the twins to keep them out of trouble so they decided on hide and go seek. He had already found Jackie and was looking for Charlie.

"Charlie! I can't find you! I give up!" Jayden said.

"Whoo-hoo!" He looked up and saw Charlie stuck to the ceiling. Then she dropped down and landed on him.

"Ow!" Jayden exclaimed.

"Yes! I knew sticking myself to ceiling would work!" Charlie said happily.

"And then there was just last week when they wanted me to make them breakfast" Jayden said.

Jayden was asleep on his bed. Ji had came in and told him that they had the morning off and Jayden was getting ready to use the morning to get some well deserved rest when something poked at his nose. He opened his eyes and saw his sisters.

"Jayden we're hungry" Charlie said.

"Yea make us pancakes" Jackie said.

"No" Jayden said. "I work hard all month to defend the world against evil and all I want to do is sleep in" Jayden said.

"But Jayden" Charlie said whining.

"We want pancakes" Jackie said.

"We're hungry" They both said whining.

"I don't care. You can make your own pancakes" Jayden said before rolling over.

"C'mon Jackie we'll fix this problem" Charlie said.

"Yes we will" Jackie said before they walked out.

"Finally some peace" Jayden said pulling the covers over his head. He quickly went back sleep but was quickly awakened by the twins flipping his bed over. "Whoa!" Jayden exclaimed as he fell on to the floor.

"Can't sleep without a bed" Charlie said as she and her sister pulled the mattress out.

"Yea now you'll have to make us pancakes" Jackie said before they pulled the mattress out of the room.

"Hey you two come back with my bed!" Jayden exclaimed running after them.

"Oh yea that was funny" Emily said giggling.

"It was most certainly not funny" Jayden said. "They threw my bed into the lake and I had to the order a new one!"

"Maybe the twins just want to the country. I'm going to call my mother and ask her to take in the twins if she sees them in Nebraska" Emily said pulling out her samuraizer.

"Nebraskan honey?" Charlie asked as they loaded their luggage. "Seriously Jackie?"

"I'm sorry! It's the only thing I could think of" Jackie said.

"Ugh" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

Charlie and Jackie arrived in Emily's small hometown. Charlie was wearing a white flannel shirt, light blue jeans, and white flats. Jackie was wearing a black flannel shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Are you sure we're able to drive the car in this town?" Jackie asked as she took off her aviators. "I don't think this small town's ever seen a car" Jackie said.

"Let's ask around so we can get to the Pirtle's place" Charlie said. They walked into the local soda shop and sat down at the bar.

"Can I get you ladies something?" The man at the counter asked.

"Let's see the strawberry milkshake, with strawberry syrup, with nuts, whipped cream and a cherry" Charlie said.

"And I'll have the chocolate milkshake with chocolate syrup, with chocolate chips, chocolate whipped cream and an Oreo cookie" Jackie said.

"That's a lot of chocolate little lady" The man said with a chuckle.

"I like chocolate" Jackie said smiling. Then her cell phone went off. "Hello?"

"Hey Jacqueline" Marth said.

"Oh Marth hi!" Jackie said happily.

"Hey I wanted to know if you wanted to get together I'm going to be in town this weekend" Marth said.

"Oh Marth I can't. I'm out of town I won't be back until the weekend" Jackie said.

"Alright I'll meet with you this weekend then" Marth said.

"You'd do that for me?" Jackie asked.

"Of course girl I love you and I want to see you" Marth said.

Jackie blushed. "I love you too and I'll see you this weekend" Jackie said. "Bye"

"Bye" Marth said before he hung up.

Jackie let out a happy sigh as sipped her milkshake. Charlie smiled at her sister's happiness.

"Excuse sir how far is the Pirtle's place from here?" Charlie asked.

"Oh it's just up the hill" The man said. "They're nice people. They're eldest daughter's been sick for a while and their youngest daughter is at some fancy boarding school" The man said.

"Boarding school?" Jackie said confused. "Oh no Emily's not at boarding she's at the" Jackie started before Charlie covered her mouth.

"You'll have to excuse my sister. She has that horrible disease where words that make absolutely no sense spew from her mouth. Come along Jacqueline time to take your medicine" Charlie said before paying for their milkshakes and running out.

"They're nice girls. Weird but nice" The man said.


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth Anne Pirtle was watering her garden going through her list of chores. She had given Serena her medicine, fed the animals, and raked up the fall leaves.

"Well everything is done" Lizzy said with a smile. Then she heard a knock came to the front door. "Hal! Can you get the front door please?"

"Yes Lizzy" Her husband Hal said in his deep voice.

Charlie and Jackie were waiting at the door when Hal opened the door.

"Ah!" They both exclaimed grabbing on to each other.

"Are you a lumberjack?" Jackie asked.

"Yes what can I do for you?" Hal asked.

"We're here on behave of the Shiba family we need to speak with your wife…in private" Charlie said.

"Yes of course come in" Hal said.

"He's totally got that whole lumberjack vibe" Charlie said as they followed him.

"Yea I bet he eats a lot of flapjacks" Jackie said. They walked out into the backyard and saw Lizzy watering the flowers. "Mrs. Pirtle we're Charlotte and Jacqueline Shiba, white and black samurai rangers" Jackie said.

"Ah yes the others told me that you were coming. They also told me that you two would have to prove if you want some answers" Lizzy said putting her hands on her hips.

"Bring it on!" Jackie said.

"I'm just ready for the thing to over with" Charlie said.

"Wait, anything big will literally shake this small town, meet me in the old pastor across town we'll have our battle then" Lizzy said.

"O…kay" The girls said confused looking at each other.

The girls walked out to the pastor and saw Lizzy standing in the middle.

"Are you girls ready?" Lizzy asked. Then she remembered the conversation she had with the other former samurai.

"_Lizzy don't let these girls discourage you" Chris said. _

"_Chris is right these two are defiantly Jason's twins. They got that Shiba fighting spirit in em" Michael said. _

"_When you fight them, try to split them up that way they can't rely on each other" Lila said. _

"_Don't worry guys I'll try to keep the samurai secrets the best that I can" Lizzy said with a nod of her head. _

"Don't worry about us Mrs. Pirtle we've got this down" Charlie said.

"So you say!" Lizzy exclaimed punching the ground creating a wall of earth between the two.

"Charlie!" Jackie said banging on the wall.

"Don't let her get to you Jackie it's going to be okay" Charlie said.

Most people didn't know this about Jacqueline but she had separation anxiety. She didn't like to be separated from her sister and now that her brother was back in her life not him either.

"Okay freaking out a little!" Jackie exclaimed. Then two earth rings came up and wrapped around her. "Ah! Freaking out even more!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Don't worry Jackie I've got her!" Charlie said rushing towards her. "Wind!" Charlie exclaimed thrusting a wind towards them lifting Lizzy into the air. Lizzy broke through the wind with a giant earth fist.

"Charlie's in trouble" Jackie said sensing it. "Aurora shield!"

A giant shield appeared around Charlie, blocking Lizzy's attack. "Thanks Jackie now it's time to end this" Charlie said smirking. "Pyro ring!" Charlie said twirling her arms. She sent two rings that wrapped around Lizzy causing her to fall down.

"Oof!" Lizzy said as she hit the ground. "Alright girls you win, you win" Lizzy said giggling much like her youngest daughter.

"Jackie, Jackie are you okay?" Charlie asked running over to her.

"I can't get out!" Jackie said pouting.

"I got your back" Charlie said drawing out a symbol. Then a mallet and chisel dropped into her hands. "This might take a while"

"Ugh" Jackie said.

"Alright girls I guess it's time for me to tell you my side of the story" Lizzy said walking over to them. "What would you like to know?" Lizzy asked.

"Well we didn't really know him as a father" Charlie said.

"Yea what was he like?" Jackie asked.

"He was a great father girls. Because we are samurai rangers and we have to have an heir to be the next samurai ranger, we have to start having children early. Your father had your brother when he was sixteen years old and then he had you two when he was nineteen" Lizzy said.

"Wow" The girls said amazed.

~FLASHBACK~

Sixteen year old Jason Shiba was holding his nine month old son Jayden in his arms while he read the morning paper. Though he was young he was enjoying being a father. Then his fiancée, Carly Jameson walked in and picked up Jayden.

"Jason I've got some bad news" Carly said sitting down next to him.

"What is it?" Jason said.

"Lynn can't have children I'm going to have to be the one that bears the twins to become the white and black ranger" Carly said.

"Don't worry Carly we'll keep trying until we get twins" Jason said.

"It's going to be hard but I believe in us" Carly said bouncing her son on her knee.

Three years later, Carly was feeding her eldest twin daughter, Charlotte, named after Jason's mother while Jason was playing with their younger twin daughter, Jacqueline, named after Jason's grandmother. Jackie reached down and grabbed Jason's nose.

"Hey you stop grabbing my nose" Jason said in a funny voice which made Jackie laugh which made Jason smile.

"Why so smiley daddy?" Carly said.

"I'm just so happy" Jason said. "I've got an amazing fiancé, an amazing son who's going to make a great red ranger and two great little girls" Jason said. "I couldn't be happier" Jason said smiling.

END FLASHBACK

Charlie smiled as Lizzy told her smiled and then realized something.

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Pirtle but we've got to get home" Charlie said.

"Can we get some honey first?" Jackie asked.

"Jacqueline" Charlie said smacking her forehead.

On the plane ride home, Charlie and Jackie were asleep in Charlie started to dream to connect with her father.

_Charlie was walking through the forest when she saw her father leaning against the tree. _

"_Charlie my dear what brings you here?" Jason asked. _

"_I did it didn't I? I contacted you! You didn't have to contact me I did it with my own power" Charlie said. _

"_Yes my sweet daughter indeed you did" Jason said smiling. _

"_Yes! You planned all of this did you? You sent me and Jackie on a spirit trip. You sent us to battle all of your teammates to teach us a lesson" Charlie said. _

"_I did and how do you feel?" Jason asked. _

"_To say the least I feel absolutely amazing" Charlie said smiling brightly which made Jason smile. "I feel like anything is possible, I feel like I can do amazing with my teammates and with my powers, I feel more powerful and I feel like I'm on top of the world. I feel like we can the defeat the Master Xandred and Black Mantis and defeat any evil that comes our way" Charlie said. _

"_I'm glad I made the right choice then" Jason said. _

"_And I know where you are dad and also know that you don't want me to come for you until the time is right and that time isn't right now" Charlie said. _

_Then Jason wrapped her in a warm hug. "Such a smart girl" Jason said kissing her forehead. "I'll be waiting you know where to find me" _

"_I do now" Charlie said smiling. _

~END DREAM~

Jackie looked over and saw her sister smiling in her sleep. Jackie smiled before she went over and went to sleep.

The rangers were training in the courtyard when Charlie and Jackie walked into the gate.

"Hey Charlie and Jackie are back" Emily said running over to them.

"Well there goes my week and a half of silence" Jayden said leaning against his practice sword.

"Nebraskan honey for everyone!" Jackie said passing out the jars of honey.

"I don't think I can eat this right now Jacqueline" Kevin said.

"Don't worry you can keep it honey never spoils" Jackie said.

"This reminds me of the honey our neighbors use to make" Emily said.

"Let's go make some biscuits to put this honey on" Mia said.

After dinner, Jackie and Kevin were playing a game of chess. They often played chess together but Kevin always beat Jackie.

"Now Jackie I don't want you to get discouraged if you don't beat me chess is a very hard game to master" Kevin said.

"Yea, yea, yea" Jackie said rolling her eyes. Jackie moved her piece of seal the deal. "Check" Jackie said.

"Check?" Kevin said confused looking at the board.

"Check!" Jackie exclaimed standing up. "I finally beat you blue boy!" Jackie exclaimed happily. "Go me, go me, go me, go me, go me" Jackie said doing a little happy dance as she danced out of the room.

"How on earth did she beat me?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin what is going on and why is Jacqueline dancing like an maniac?" Jayden asked as he walked into the room. "Well I'm not to worried about that last part she does that like every other day" Jayden said rubbing his chin.

"Jacqueline beat me in chess and I'm trying to figure it out" Kevin said.

"Wow that's the first time you've lost to anyone" Jayden said.

"I know how did she do that?" Kevin asked shaking his head.

The next morning, Charlie and Jackie were in a prank mood so they snuck into their brother's room and thankfully Emily was sleeping in his bed.

"Alright Jackie grab the mattress" Charlie whispered. They gently grabbed the mattress and carried down to the lake near the Shiba house. It was a little warm so Jayden wouldn't freeze if he fell in. "Alright on 3" Charlie whispered.

"3!" Jackie exclaimed pushing the mattress into the lake. They then sat down on the rim of the lake with their feet barely touching the water. "Charlie it's nice to be home" Jackie said as Charlie sipped her coffee.

"That it is my dear sister that it is" Charlie said. "Cheers to a good spirit trip and a job well done" Charlie said as they knocked their colorful coffee mugs together.

Jayden started to wake up as the water touched his body. "What? What?" Jayden exclaimed. "Ah!" Jayden exclaimed as he fell in. "Charlotte and Jacqueline Shiba!" Jayden exclaimed when he resurfaced.

"Ah" The girls said with a happy sigh.

"I miss that sound" Jackie said.

"Me too" Charlie said as they watched Jayden try to get back on to his mattress. "Poor thing it's going to take him forever to get back to the Shiba house" Charlie said.

"Yea" Jackie said. "Ready to go back to the Shiba house?" Jackie asked.

"Sure thing" Charlie said as the girls stood up.

"You two get back here!" Jayden exclaimed before he fell back into the water.

"Think we should help him?" Jackie asked.

"Nah he needs to get use to his opposite element. Let's go back to the Shiba house for breakfast" Charlie said.

The twins walked back into the house and sat down for breakfast with the other rangers.

"Hey where's Jayden?" Emily asked.

"He went for a swim" Charlie said as Ji placed a plate in front of her and her sister.

"But Jayden hates water" Mia said.

"Maybe he's finally getting use to his hatred of water" Ji said.

"CHARLOTTE! JACQUELINE!" Jayden exclaimed.

"Actually you know what we're going to go eat breakfast in Charlie's room" Jackie said.

"Later!" The twins said before running out.

"Or the twins pushed his bed into the lake again" Mike said.

Later that afternoon, Jayden walked in to see Jackie waking up from a nap.

She sat up and let out a yawn. "Oh man I fell asleep studying again" Jackie said scratching her messy blonde hair. "Oh hey Jay. Sorry about the bed thing we just got bored" Jackie said.

"No problem" Jayden said with a shrug. "You want to go do something?" Jayden asked.

"What is Charlie busy or something?" Jackie asked.

"No it's just that Charlie and I do stuff together all the time" Jayden said. "When was the last time just you and I did something together?" Jayden asked.

"Let's see" Jackie said counting on her fingers and then her toes. "I was one" Jackie said holding up one finger.

"Exactly" Jayden said. "So what do you want to do? I've got some free time we'll do whatever you want"

"Ice cream" Jackie said happily.

"Jacqueline, ice cream is not apart of the training diet" Jayden said.

"Then why is the box of doughnuts under the couch?" Jackie asked pulling out a box of doughnuts.

"Damn it Mike" Jayden said. "Alright Jackie we'll go for ice cream"

"Whoo hoo!" Jackie exclaimed standing up.

Jayden and Jackie sat down inside the ice cream parlor after ordering. Jayden watched as Jackie started texting on her cell phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Jayden asked.

"A friend of mine, Ji says it's important to balance my old life with my new life so I still appear to be a normal teenager" Jackie said.

"I suggested that Jackie" Jayden said.

"Yea right" Jackie said rolling her eyes.

"I did I knew how important it was to you guys to still have your old lives so I begged Ji to let you stay in contact with your friends" Jayden said.

"Wow thanks Jayden that's really sweet of you" Jackie said.

"But it's your job to protect them" Jayden said.

"Don't worry I've already got it" Jackie said. "I put a magic talisman on my boy- I mean friend" Jackie said blushing. "I gave him a friendship bracelet but whenever I'm near him the nighlock can't see him or me" Jackie said proudly.

"That's really smart Jackie" Jayden said.

"Thank you" Jackie said smiling.

Later that afternoon, the rangers were training hard in the outdoor dojo. Jackie and Mike were sparring when Jackie knocked him on his butt.

"You okay?" Jackie asked helping him up.

"Yea I'm fine" Mike said. "You've gotten stronger little bit" Mike said.

"Thanks" Jackie said.

Jayden and Ji watched as Charlie performed a fire wind combo on a dummy.

"Blazing fire flip!" Charlie exclaimed as she ran up on a dummy. She jumped into the air leaving a circular trail of fire around the fire. She landed on the dummy turning it into dash. "Typhoon boom!" Charlie exclaimed clapping her hands together creating a gust of wind knocking over the dummies.

"Charlotte and Jacqueline have clearly gotten stronger" Ji said.

"Yes it's nice to see them taking something seriously for once" Jayden said. Then the gap sensor went off and everyone quickly ran inside to look at the map. Once they found out where the nighlock was they quickly ran out into the city. They saw the nighlock terrorizing people.

"Rangers together, samurai forever!" They all exclaimed.

Then they felt the ground start to shake causing to the rangers to shake.

"Oh no I'd know those ground shaking shakes anywhere" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yea we've got some heavy trouble" Jackie said.

"Hey! Who are you calling trouble?" Exile exclaimed as he walked out.

"Exile what're you doing here?" The nighlock asked.

"Time for you to go back into the netherworld this fight is mine!" Exile exclaimed picking up the nighlock and throwing him back into the gap. "The white and black rangers are mine"

"Oh crud" The twins exclaimed.

"You leave Charlie and Jackie alone" Emily said as she and Mia shielded the twins.

"Yea we won't let you hurt them" Mia said.

"Sorry girlies but you'll have to deal with my moogers!" Exile exclaimed as the moogers ran up.

"Jackie c'mon let's get the run on him we can't let him hurt the other rangers" Charlie said.

"Right" Jackie said before they ran off.

"Get back here!" Exile exclaimed before he ran after him.

"Jayden go help the girls!" Antonio said.

"Yea we've got these moogers" Kevin said.

"Alright" Jayden said before he ran off.

Charlie and Jackie were fighting off Exile when their brother ran up.

"Jayden" They said happily.

"Let's take down this monster" Jayden said.

"Right" The twins said nodding their heads.

"Spin sword!" The three exclaimed. "Triple slash!" They exclaimed slashing Exile.

"This isn't how it was supposed to be!" Exile exclaimed.

"Final strike!" They exclaimed slashing him again, destroying him.

"Whoa that was easier than I thought" Jackie said.

"All your previous battles must have weakened him" Jayden said.

"Really?" Charlie said shocked.

"Yea people who are turned into half nighlock they can't last long. You two have gotten stronger he probably couldn't handle your new powers" Jayden said.

"Interesting" Charlie said rubbing her chin.

"He's not going to transform into the mega monster?" Jackie asked.

"No he's a half Jacqueline he's too weak to transform into the mega monster" Jayden said.

"Hmm" The twins said looking at each other.

Back at the Shiba house, Jackie was asleep on the kitchen table when she heard something.

"What's a girl got to do to get some sleep around here?" Jackie said sitting up and stretching.

"Maybe that girl can use her bed instead of the kitchen table to go to sleep on" Jayden said as he walked in.

"Whatever, whatever" Jackie said standing up. She walked outside and saw the invite pinned to the wall. "Charlotte!" Jackie said.

"Yea?" Charlie said as she walked outside.

"We got invitation" Jackie said.

"To what?" Charlie asked. "Is it a fight?"

"No it's dinner. Grammy wants us to have dinner at her house she's bringing great-Grammy Jacqueline" Jackie said happily.

"Oh man we've got to go get ready" Charlie said.

"You're right" Jackie said.

"Alright I'll go make a pie and you go get some nice clothes for the rangers" Charlie said.

"Right" Jackie said before they ran off in different directions.

Charlie ran into the house and saw Ji in the kitchen making dinner.

"Ji stop what you're doing!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Charlotte is something wrong?" Ji asked.

"Our Grammy Charlotte invited the rangers to dinner tonight. Can we go please?" Charlie asked.

"You know I have always wanted Jayden to connect with his family now it seems this time is upon us" Ji said.

"Yes! Thank you Ji now please leave I want to my Grammy a pie" Charlie said.

"Of course" Ji said with a smile before he walked out.

Jackie had gotten clothes to match the ranger's individual style. Jayden and Emily were sitting on the porch when Jackie ran over to them.

"Jayden" Jackie said placing a garment bag in his lap. "And Emily" Jackie said placing a garment back in her lap.

"What are these for?" Jayden asked.

"Just get dressed and then walk into the living room. We'll explain everything then" Jackie said.

"Okay then" Emily said confused.

After everyone was dressed in their fancy clothes they all met in the living room.

"Wow we all look amazing" Mia said.

"Don't forget golden!" Antonio said.

"But what's up with the new clothes?" Kevin asked.

Then Charlie and Jackie walked out in new dresses.

"Everyone we are going into the forest for dinner at Grandma Charlotte's house. She wants to cook us a home cooked meal and Ji says we could go" Charlie said.

"And everyone should be on their best behavior because we put a lot of hard work into this so be good!" Jackie said looking at Mike and Antonio.

"Why are you looking at us?" Mike asked.

"Obvious reasons" Jackie said. "Now that we're all nice and pretty off to Grandma's house!" Jackie said happily.


	14. Chapter 14

Grandma Charlotte, her husband Joseph, her mother Jacqueline, and her good friend Jayden and the twins' aunt Lynnette Bordeaux were sitting up for the ranger dinner tonight.

"Ms. Charlotte thank you for inviting to dinner tonight. I can't wait to see how much Carly's babies have grown" Lynn said as they set the table.

"No problem my dear that's why I invited mother here I think she would have wanted to meet her great-grandchildren" Charlotte said.

"Yes it's a shame that all of this samurai nonsense is taking away my great-grandchildren" Jacqueline said.

Joseph started to say something but Charlotte cut him off.

"Joey please this is a momentous occasion we need to be happy. Please don't fight with mother tonight please?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh my dear Charlotte your ruby colored eyes melt my heart the same way they did when you agreed to be my wife all those years ago" Joseph said which made a huge smile come to Charlotte's old face. "I will keep my cool for the children"

"Thank you" Charlotte said giving him a small kiss. Then a knock came to the door. "Oh that must be the rangers" Charlotte said happily. She walked over to the door opened to see her grandchildren and the rangers.

"Hi Grammy" The girls said.

"Grammy I made you strawberry pie" Charlie said holding up a pie.

"And I got ice cream to go with the pie" Jackie said.

"Oh thank you girls this will be a nice treat for desert" Charlotte said taking the pie and ice cream. "Jayden come over her sweetie" Charlotte said.

"Hey Grandma" Jayden said hugging her.

"Oh hello, hello my boy you've gotten so big you're a spitting image of your father" Charlotte said ruffling her only grandson's hair. "Come along everyone don't be shy we've got a big meal set up for everyone" Charlotte said taking Jayden's wrist and leading her in. "Everyone this is husband Joseph, my mother Jacqueline, and my good friend and your aunt Lynnette Bordeaux" Charlotte said.

"It's nice to meet you all" Mia said smiling.

"Yes it's an honor to be in your household" Kevin said.

"Thank you now what are all of your names?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm Kevin De-Tiege I'm the blue ranger" Kevin said.

"I'm Michael David Jr. I'm the green ranger" Mike said.

"I'm Mia Fong I'm the pink ranger" Mia said.

"I'm Emily I'm the yellow ranger" Emily said.

"My, my such a young girl is the yellow ranger" Charlotte said. "How are old you Emily?"

"I just turned seventeen not to long ago" Emily said. "But I don't get worried because I'm young because I know Jayden will be there to protect me" Emily said looking up at her boyfriend who leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Aww young love" Charlotte said smiling at her grandson and his girlfriend thinking about her and her husband.

"It's nice to meet you great Grammy" Charlie said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too girls it's so nice to see you in person instead of in a picture. I remember when I had ice blonde hair like this" Jacqueline said running her fingers through Jackie's hair.

"Is that where this comes from? I've been trying to figure out for the longest time" Jackie said holding up the ends of her hair. "Everyone else in the family has dark hair"

"Yes it's a hard color to produce only a few people get its joy" Jacqueline said.

"I love it it's one of a kind" Jackie said smiling.

"You should appreciate my dear it doesn't come around often" Jacqueline said.

"Thank you great Grammy" Jackie said hugging her great grandmother.

"Alright then let's get started with dinner" Charlotte said smiling.

"Ms. Charlotte this food taste amazing" Mia said.

"Thank you Mia" Charlotte said. "I remember cooking for all the rangers when Jason was the leader" Charlotte said smiling. "It's so much fun to be doing it again"

"So Emily, Jayden" Jacqueline said.

"Yes ma'am?" Emily asked.

"Any children coming up soon?" Jacqueline asked.

Charlie and Jackie spit out the drinks while Antonio almost chocked on his fish. Emily blushed but Jayden kept his cool the best he good.

"Well Grandma Jacqueline, Emily and I haven't been dating for that long and I don't see children happening for us right now" Jayden said rubbing Emily's knee under the table to keep her calm.

"It's a shame I wanted to be one of the few people that got to have great-great grandchildren" Jacqueline said.

"You use to have beautiful, beautiful ice blonde hair and now it is ice white but you will live forever" Jackie said.

"Thank you honey" Jacqueline said hugging her blonde great granddaughter.

"It's amazing how much you girls look like Carly and me when we were your age" Lynn said.

"So Auntie Lynn is that where Charlie's middle name comes from?" Jackie asked.

"Yes my full name Lynnette Francine Jameson before I got married to my husband. When the twins were born, Carly wanted to the girls to have a part of me. So she gave Charlie my first name for her middle name and gave Jackie my middle name for her middle name" Lynn explained.

"Wow that's so sweet you two must have been really close" Mia said.

"Yes Carly was my little twin sister. She was the best white ranger ever I was glad to be the black ranger with her" Lynn said smiling.

"I told you she was the white ranger pay up" Charlie said.

"Remind to never bet against you again" Jackie said placing a couple of bills in her hand.

"Thank you" Charlie said counting the money.

"So where's your husband Aunt Lynn?" Jayden asked.

"He's in the military his last tour ended recently and thank god he is finally coming home" Lynn said.

"I could never be in the military being a samurai ranger is hard enough" Jackie said.

"So Jayden dear boy how is the fight against the nighlock coming?" Joseph asked.

"It's getting a little bit better in my opinion but there's a lot of work to be done. Charlie and Jackie helped me take down a nighlock the other day" Jayden said patting Jackie's head.

"Just as I suspected you got that fighting Shiba blood in you!" Joseph said proudly punching Jackie in the shoulder.

"Thanks and ow" Jackie said. "Anyone ever told you that you hit hard for an old guy?" Jackie asked.

"Oh course my dear I have to stay in top physical shape" Joseph said.

After dinner, Charlotte decided to show her grandchildren a photo album.

"And this is Joseph and I on our wedding day" Charlotte said handing Charlie the picture.

"Wow this looks just like me!" Charlie said. "Dark red hair, red eyes everything" Charlie said.

"Yes I had men from miles around flaunting over my beautiful dark red hair but I knew Joseph was the one I wanted to be with" Charlotte said.

"Well we know whose grandmother you are" Jayden said.

"Yea gloating must be a gene then" Jackie said.

"You two are not funny" Charlie said.

The next morning, the rangers were practicing their symbol power drawing on the easel. Charlie and Jackie were sharing an Mp3 player listening to music while they drew out their symbols.

"Charlotte, music is not a necessary symbol" Ji said.

"Sorry Ji I got distracted" Charlie said with a shrug.

"And Jacqueline a cartoon of Jayden being turned into ashes is also not necessary" Ji said.

"But I animated it" Jackie said with a shrug. The rangers then gathered around to watch Jackie's cartoon. Jayden was walking when a gust of fire suddenly hit him, turning him into ashes. Then Charlie, dressed in a cute maid's outfit, came in and vacuumed up the ashes. Then Jackie came in, also dressed in maid's outfit, with a trash can and opened the lid so Charlie could dump it in. They shook hands before giving a cute smile and walking away. The rangers except Jayden of course started laughing.

"Oh it's so cute!" Emily said.

"Yea you have a future in animation little bit" Mike said.

"Okay you are not funny" Jayden said.

"Don't be such a baby I just got bored" Jackie said.

After training, Charlie and Jackie sat down for afternoon tea.

"I love afternoon tea I feel so fancy" Charlie said.

"Me too" Jackie said.

"Charlie, Jackie we need to talk" Jayden said.

"Is this about the fried Jayden cartoon? Because once again it was a joke" Jackie said.

"What I have to say has something to do with that" Jayden said.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"You two need to start taking things more seriously. If you two are going to be samurais you need to learn to focus more" Jayden said.

"We know how to focus Jayden" Charlie said.

"No you don't you think you do but you really don't" Jayden said. "All the shopping trips and dates with the boyfriends and eating whatever you want has got to stop" Jayden said.

"No more shopping?" Jackie said trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry but you need to start taking your new samurai lives seriously" Jayden said before he walked off.

The twins let out a sigh before taking a sip of their tea.

The next morning, the twins up bright and early before everyone else and started training.

"Charlie I didn't think it was possible to be this tired" Jackie said leaning against the easel.

"Me neither. With school and studying Kevin's guide to the traditional I am pooped" Charlie said. "But we have to prove to Jayden that we are ultra mature" Charlie said with a yawn.

"Yea that'll be the day" Jackie said.

"Charlie, Jackie aren't you going to come in for breakfast?" Mia asked.

"No thanks Mia" Charlie said.

"Yea we already at" Jackie said. "We're just going to wait for you guys out here"

"Oh okay then" Mia said confused before she walked in.

"Can we rest for a minute?" Jackie asked.

"Sounds like a good idea" Charlie said before they lied down on the dojo floor and quickly to sleep.

"Hey you guys" Jayden said shaking his sisters. "Guys wake up"

"We're up we're up!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yea! Whoo!" Jackie exclaimed standing up. "Let's get this training session in!" Jackie exclaimed trying to flow energy through her body.

Jackie and Mike were sparring when Mike swept Jackie off her feet with his sword.

"Ow" Jackie said lying on the floor.

"Oh Jack I'm so sorry!" Mike said lifting up his sword and hitting Charlie in the head with it.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Charlie exclaimed crumbling to her knees. "Oh man this is going to leave a spot!" Charlie said pulling out her compact mirror. "I'm going to look like a dartboard!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Let's go get some ice on it" Mia said helping Jackie on it.

Charlie and Jackie were sitting on the kitchen counter. Charlie was icing her head while Jackie was icing her butt.

"This new samurai lifestyle is going to kill us" Jackie said.

"You can say that again" Charlie said. "But we have to show Jayden how ultra mature we can be. We just have to unlock our samurai potential" Charlie said. Then Jayden walked in. "Jayden we're ready to start training again"

"Yea we'll be on our A-game!" Jackie said happily as they stood up.

"Oh no you two are taking a nap" Jayden said.

"What?" The girls asked.

"Kevin told me that you two were up all night studying. If you're going to train then you need to get some rest first" Jayden said. Then the gap sensor went off.

"The gap sensor!" The twins exclaimed. They started to run towards the door but Jayden tripped them. "Ow!"

"Nap now. You better be asleep when we get back" Jayden said before he ran out.

"Well he's no fun" Jackie said.

"Well he's letting us nap so we better take it while we can" Charlie said.

"You got a point" Jackie said.

When Jayden and the others got back, Charlie and Jackie were sleeping peacefully in their beds.

"Thank goodness they actually took my advice and went to sleep" Jayden said quietly as he and Emily checked on the girls.

"Yea I wonder what caused them to not get any sleep." Emily said.

"I don't know it could be a number of things. C'mon we've got to go clean out that messy attic" Jayden said taking her hand. They walked up to the attic and started going through the old photos and photo albums.

"Wow there are a lot of pictures up here" Emily said.

"Yea I plan to go in and organize them by generation soon" Jayden said.

"Is this Jackie?" Emily asked holding up a picture of Jackie when she was three. She was wearing a big, puffy blue tea dress with a dark blue pacifier in her mouth and stacking the Foldingzords up in a tower.

"Yea that Jackie" Jayden said taking the picture. "She use to think that the Foldingzords were blocks so she use to steal them and put up in a tower"

"Speaking of Zords where is mine?" Emily asked digging in her hoodie pocket.

"Mine's gone too" Jayden said digging his pockets. "Jacqueline!" Jayden said standing up and walking upstairs.

Charlie and Jackie were sitting on the dojo floor having a tea party with everyone's Zords.

"Jackie I don't know how much of more of this traditional samurai lifestyle" Charlie said.

"I know I'm about to give up" Jackie said. "More tea Mr. Bear?" Jackie offered to Mike's zord. He nodded his head and Jackie poured him a cup of water.

"Guys what're you doing?" Jayden asked as he and Emily walked in. "You guys can't take everyone Zords" Jayden said picking them up. "What if the gap sensor went off and no one could find their Zords? We wouldn't be able to form the megazord. You guys need act like your age you're not three years old anymore" Jayden said before he walked out.

"Don't worry guys he's just looking out for everyone's safety it has nothing to do with you" Emily said before she walked out.

"Well Jackie you know what we have to do" Charlie said.

"Yea" Jackie said wiping her face. "I just don't want to do it" Jackie said hugging her sister.

The next morning, Jayden and Emily walked to the girls' rooms. Jayden felt like he was a little harsh on them last night and he wanted to apologize.

"Jackie?" Jayden said knocking on Jacqueline's door. "Jackie I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Jayden said as he opened the door and saw that Jackie wasn't there.

"Jayden you might need to look at this" Emily said handing him a little pink letter.

_Dear Jayden and the rangers, _

_Jackie and I realized that we can't be rangers anymore_

_We're sorry for wasting your time. _

_We aren't as cut out as we thought we were_

_We're running away and we're never coming back_

_Antonio, you're our best fisherman friend in the whole world!_

_Kevin, Try to lighten up laugh a little and take Mia on a fancy date (;_

_Mike, We hope you get your cupcake girl she's really nice_

_Mia, You're like a big sister to us and we love you for it_

_Emily, You're a sweetie pie and a great fight and don't let anyone tell you differently_

_Jayden, We're sorry we wasted your time and you're the best red ranger and big brother ever. _

_We love you all and we hope we see you soon. Good luck with your fight against the nighlock. _

_Love, _

_Charlotte and Jacqueline_

"Oh Jayden we have to find them" Emily said pulling out her samuraizer to call them. Then they heard the twins' samuraizers go off.

"Crap" Jayden said as he and Emily ran into the study and saw the samuraizers sitting on the table. "What have I done?" Jayden said looking down.

"Jayden it's not your fault it's not anyone's fault. We just have to make sure that the girls are safe" Emily said. "Maybe they went to go climb rocks in the woods. I'm going to go look for them" Emily said before she ran out.

"Hey what's wrong with Em? She ran out here like a bat out of hell" Mike said as the others walked in.

"Charlie and Jackie have run away and it's all my fault" Jayden said.

"What?" Kevin asked shocked as Mia put her hands over her mouth.

"We're going to start a search party search the whole city for them" Jayden said.

"Right" The others said before they ran off.

'Charlie, Jackie please be okay I'm coming as fast as I can' Jayden thought as he ran through the city.

The next morning, Charlie and Jackie arrived back in their hometown.

"Well Jackie we're back" Charlie said.

"Back to boring old school as a regular old teenager" Jackie said with a sigh. "Maybe we can do this right" Jackie said propping her feet up.

"Well we're getting back to old lives we better get use to it again" Charlie said.

After searching the whole city, the rangers walked back home empty handed.

"Did anyone find anything?" Emily asked.

"No we checked all of their hang outs and our hang outs and no seen anything" Kevin said as Emily covered her mouth her hands.

"Maybe we can tract them through their symbol wands" Mike said.

"Not possible their symbol wands aren't powered by electricity their powered by elemental power and you can't tract that" Antonio said. "If they had taken their samuraizers I would have been able to tract them by now"

"Jayden don't worry we'll find them" Mia said.

"Yea we'll get up bright and early if we have to" Mike said.

"Wow Mike I'm surprised at you" Kevin said.

"Are you kidding? Charlie and Jackie are family and it's our job to protect them" Mike said.

"Thanks you guys but for now everyone just go to sleep maybe we can figure something out tomorrow" Jayden said before he walked into his room.

The next morning, Emily was making a personal breakfast for her and Jayden. She knew Jayden would be upset about his sisters leaving and thought a nice breakfast between the two would make him feel better.

Jayden was asleep on his bed; he had barely gotten any sleep last night because he was up thinking about Charlie and Jackie. Then a knock came to his door and he instantly sat up in shock. "Come in" Jayden said rubbing his eyes.

"Hi Jayden I made a nice romantic breakfast for us" Emily said holding up the tray.

"Thanks Em" Jayden said smiling.

"Jayden you look like you haven't slept a wink" Emily said sitting down and placing in between them.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about Charlotte and Jacqueline" Jayden said making a plate.

"Don't worry Jayden I know the girls they're strong and will be able to handle themselves. We just have to find them" Emily said. "Now will you please eat your breakfast? You've got to be big and strong if you're going to find your sisters" Emily said.

"Thanks Em" Jayden said before he placed a small kiss on her lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie and Jackie were sitting in class at their old school of Westerly Academy. Charlie was wearing a white blazer, black skirt, and white high heels. Jackie was wearing a black blazer, black skirt, and black high heels.

"Charlie I'm about to die from boredom" Jackie said against her fist.

"I know Jackie but this is what normal teenagers do" Charlie said.

"Well normal teenagers are boring too" Jackie said. "I've got to find a way to entertain myself before I die" Jackie said pulling out her symbol wand. "Symbol power" Jackie said quietly. "Icy slick" Jackie said drawing out the symbol and causing an icy slick to appear under her teacher's feet.

"Oh my!" The teacher exclaimed as she fell over.

"Now I feel better" Jackie said with a sigh.

After school, Charlie and Jackie walked to an office building.

"Why are we here?" Jackie asked.

"I think Daddy is in this building" Charlie said.

"What? No way. That would mean that he was under our noses the entire time" Jackie said.

"Some of the best things are" Charlie said with a smile. They walked inside and walked up to the secretary desk. "Yes is a Mr. Jason Shiba in today?"

"Oh yes he's in his office he's not busy so you can go right in. He's on the fourth floor first door on the left" The secretary said.

"Thank you" Charlie said. They went up to the fourth floor and saw the door sign that said 'J. Shiba' on it. "Oh my god" Charlie said.

"Unless Jayden or Grandpa Joey is behind this door then this has got to be it" Jackie said. They opened the door and saw Jason staring out of the window in his chair.

"Ah girls I knew you would come visit me soon" Jason said turning around in his chair. "It's nice to finally see you again" Jason said smiling.

"Daddy!" The girls said running over to him crying their eyes out.

"Shh, shh no need to cry" Jason said wrapping his arms tightly around his daughters. After all the tears were done they finally got down to talking. "So where are you girls staying?"

"With our boyfriends'" Jackie said happily.

"Yea our foster grandparents, Thomas and Sylvie, retired to Cancun so we had no where else to stay" Charlie said.

"They could have at least told someone" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Thomas and Sylvie work too hard they've earned their leisure. In the meantime, you two can stay with me. Our family has a Shiba house in the area" Jason said.

"Cool beans" The girls said happily.

After Jason got off work, they walked into the Shiba house.

"Make yourselves at home girls I'll get changed and get dinner started" Jason said before he walked off.

"Whoa this is dope" Jackie said.

"I know it reminds so much of our old Shiba house" Charlie said picking up a picture of Jayden the day he was born. "Jayden Alexander Shiba, born July twenty second seven pounds six ounces" Charlie said reading the back of the picture.

"Cool here's us" Jackie said holding up a picture of the girls. "Charlotte Lynnette Shiba and Jacqueline Francine Shiba, born June fifteenth four pounds seven ounces"

"Wow so little" Charlie said.

"You were born premature because Carly was so sick it was a miracle really" Jason said as he walked out. "So girls you never told me why you were here. Not that I'm not happy that you're here but I thought that you would seek for me when the time was right" Jason said.

"Well the time is right Dad" Charlie said.

"Yea we're not going to be samurai rangers anymore" Jackie said.

"What? Why not?" Jason asked.

"We're too immature" The girls said.

"Girls lots of immature people have gone on to be great rangers. Hell it runs in the green ranger's family" Jason said.

"We don't want to mess up Jayden's mission" Jackie said.

"Well you girls are welcome to stay here as long as you need. I won't force anything upon you I just want you to think about it" Jason said.

"Alright but you can't tell anyone we're here" Jackie said.

"Yea dad we want to be secret" Charlie said.

"Of course" Jason said.

At the Shiba house, Jayden had sent everyone out of the Shiba house. He was making a romantic dinner for Emily to thank her for cheering him up. Then Emily walked in wearing a white sundress with a yellow crop jacket over it.

"What's all this?" Emily said smiling.

"It's a romantic dinner to say thank for cheering me up the day it really meant a lot Emily" Jayden said.

"Of course I can't stand to see my boyfriend so sad" Emily said before she gave him a small kiss. "This all looks so great" Emily said as she sat down. "And you made this all yourself?"

"Of course they're all family recipes my mother use to make them all the time" Jayden said before he pushed his chair in.

"She must have been a great cook" Emily said as Jayden sat down.

"She was the best she use to cook for us when Dad's team was here" Jayden said.

"Your mother seems so nice I wish I would have met her" Emily said.

"She would have loved you Emily" Jayden said which made Emily smile.

The next weekend, Jason took the girls out to a nice dinner at one of his favorite fancy restaurants. Charlie was wearing a peach colored sequined spaghetti strap cocktail dress and matching shoes. Jackie was wearing a cocktail dress with a white ruffle top and black bottom that starts under her bust and black pumps.

"Wow snazzy" Jackie said.

"I've never been to a restaurant like this before" Charlie said happily. "I love all the fancy clothes and the atmosphere is just wonderful" Charlie said.

"Let's sit down" Jason said.

They sat down at a table and started to look over the menus. Charlie looked up and saw a familiar person.

"Oh crud" Charlie said.

"What is it?" Jackie said.

"Look" Charlie said pointing to Divinity and Vapor getting out of their seats.

"Oh double crud" Jackie said.

"You might need these" Jason said handing them their symbol wands.

"Thanks dad" Charlie said.

"Later old man" Jackie said before they ran out of the restaurant.

Jason let out a small laugh as he sipped his drink. "Those are our girls, Carly" Jason said.

Charlie and Jackie fought off Divinity and Vapor in the parking lot with their spin swords.

"I thought fighting in a cocktail dress would be a lot harder!" Jackie said as she punched Vapor across the face.

"They're breaking down more let's finish this" Charlie said.

"Right" Jackie said as they slipped their disk onto their swords.

"Spin swords! Solar Lunar Slash!" They both exclaimed creating a white and black slash towards them.

Divinity created a shield around herself and Vapor.

"Now you two will pay!" Divinity said.

"Yes we're going to go back into the city and take down the red ranger" Vapor said before they disappeared through the gap.

"No!" They both exclaimed. Then the gap sensor on their symbol wands went off.

"Jackie they're in the city" Charlie said shaking her sister.

"But what are we suppose to do? We aren't rangers anymore" Jackie said.

"We may not be rangers but we are Jayden's sisters and he doesn't know that Divinity and Vapor are going to ambush him. We have to go help him" Charlie said.

"You're right" Jackie said.

"Looks like you girls have a mission" Jason said.

"Yea sorry Daddy but we have to do" Charlie said.

"Yea Jayden's in trouble" Jackie said.

"Well it looks like you're needed" Jason said with a small smile.

"We love you dad" Jackie said smiling.

"Yea we'll see you soon" Charlie said. Jackie drew out the symbol for portal and they stepped through.

The rangers ran out towards where the Divinity and Vapor were.

"Stop right there Nighlock!" Jayden said.

"Ah the red ranger I've got something just for you" Divinity said.

"Oh no you don't!" They turned around and saw Charlie and Jackie run up.

"Blazing sun slash!" Charlie exclaimed hitting Divinity with her spin sword.

"AHH!" Divinity exclaimed as she fell down.

"Charlie! Jackie! You're back!" Emily said hugging them.

"We came back because Divinity and Vapor were plotting to destroy Jayden" Charlie said.

"Yea though my portal symbol power didn't end up here I still say it did pretty darn good" Jackie said.

"We're just glad you're back" Mia said hugging them. "You had us worried sick"

"Hate to break up the family reunion" Vapor said creating a water slick and shooting it at them.

Jackie let out a gasp and pulled out a silver mirror with the lunar symbol in the middle. "Lunar Reflection!" Jackie said it holding up. The gush of water inside the mirror and expelled back out at Vapor. "It worked, it worked!" Jackie said jumping up and down.

"We'll be back white and black rangers maybe not in this life but in another" Vapor said before they disappeared.

"What does that mean?" Emily asked as they changed back to normal.

"I don't know villains are crazy" Mike said.

"Jayden" The twins said whining.

"The mean ladies ripped our dresses" Charlie said.

"And they're really nice ones too" Jackie said as they hugged their brother.

Jayden let out a small laugh. "It's nice to have you back girls" Jayden said hugging his sisters. "I'll tell you what" Jayden said as they started walking hand in hand as brother and sisters. "I'll buy you new dresses"

"Can they be really sparkly?" Charlie asked excited.

"With lots of sequins?" Jackie asked.

"Sure why not?" Jayden said.

"It's nice to see all three of them together again" Mia said as they walked behind them.

"Yea everything is right in the world" Emily said smiling.

Ji waited on the back porch and saw the rangers walk in with Charlie and Jackie.

"Charlotte, Jacqueline you're back" Ji said.

"Ah I missed this old Shiba house" Jackie said hugging the house.

"We need to talk" Ji said.

Charlie and Jackie sat down in the living room while Ji paced back and forth.

"Why on earth convinced you two to run away?" Ji asked.

"Everyone was treating us like we were a couple of teenager screw ups" Charlie said curling her knees into her chest.

"Yea and while we agree we're a couple of pretty awesome teenagers we only screw up on a week to week bases" Jackie said. "We may be the youngest but you guys have got to stop treating us like a couple of six year olds" Jackie said.

"C'mon when was the last time we treated you like a couple of six year olds?" Mike said.

The two looked at each other before Charlie pulled out her symbol wand.

"Let's see let's start with Mike" Charlie said drawing out a symbol creating an image.

"Remember the time we were playing video games?" Jackie asked.

_The twins were playing against Mike when Mike had beaten them. _

"_Aww man" Jackie said. _

"_Don't worry it's a hard game" Mike said. _

"_We want to play again" Charlie said. _

"_I think this game is a little too advanced for you why don't we find something else for you?" Mike said. "Some more at your level" _

_The twins folded their arms and let out a groan._

Charlie cleared the image as Mike shook his head.

"Aww man I didn't even know" Mike said.

"Next let's try Kevin" Charlie said drawing out another symbol creating another image.

_Kevin and the twins were in the back practicing their symbol power. Jackie tried to draw out a water symbol but nothing happened. _

"_Aww man" Jackie said kicking the easel. _

"_It' alright Jackie it's a hard symbol to master" Kevin said. _

"_But I've done this before a million of times" Jackie said. _

"_You're little you just have some concentration problems" Kevin said ruffling her hair. _

"_Excuse me?" Jackie said taken back. _

"_I'm going to go get some more paint" Kevin said before he walked away. _

"_Let me at him! Let me at him!" Jackie exclaimed as Charlie held her back. _

Charlie cleared the image as Jackie hit Kevin the shoulder.

"Ow!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Yea I'm really little now aren't I?" Jackie asked.

"I'm sorry girls" Kevin said.

"Next Mia" Charlie said drawing out the symbol.

_Mia was brushing the girls' hair and putting glitter and frilly bows in it. _

"_Um Mia you don't have any little sisters at home you can do this too?" Charlie asked Mia pulled on her hair. _

"_Not really all I have are very little brothers and I don't think they would like it if their sister put frilly little bows in their hair" Mia said. _

"_They're not the only ones" Jackie said as Charlie hit her upside the head. "Ow!" Jackie said grabbing the back of her head. _

"_You to look so cute! You could be in the beauty pageants!" Mia said happily. "I'm going to go find some more glitter" Mia said before she walked out. _

"Do we look like dolls to you woman?" Jackie asked.

"Sorry girls guess I over did it" Mia said.

"Alright then moving on" Charlie said. "Next up is Emily" Charlie said drawing out the viewing symbol.

_Emily and the twins were eating dinner in the living room. _

"_Em can you pass the knife?" Jackie asked. _

"_Alright but be careful it's sharp" Emily said handing Jackie the knife. _

"_Alright" Jackie said before she accidentally cut herself. "Ow!" Jackie said. "Holy crud it's bleeding, it's bleeding, it's bleeding total hemophobia kicking in" Jackie said freaking out. _

"_Oh don't worry" Emily said before she kissed Jackie's finger. "There all better I'll go get you a band-aid" Emily said before she ran out. _

"_Calm down you little pansy it's just a little blood" Charlie said. _

"_Shut up do you know how long it took me to get use to your hair? It's blood red too!" Jackie said. _

"_You have to be kidding to be this stupid" Charlie said. _

"_Alright I got the band-aid" Emily said as she ran back in. She wrapped the band-aid around her finger. _

"_A princess band-aid? Seriously?" Jackie asked. _

"_Of course! Because you're a cute little princess" Emily said pinching Jackie's cheeks. _

"A princess band-aid? I'm sixteen years old I at least deserve a neon band-aid" Jackie said.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" Emily said grabbing her cheeks and shaking her head.

"Next is Antonio" Charlie said drawing out the symbol.

_Charlie and Jackie were watching Antonio program the black box. _

"_Alright little red your turn" Antonio said. _

"_Alrighty" Charlie said handing over her phoenix zord. _

"_Alright then" Antonio said. Antonio tried to program the zord with the white symbol power before it disappeared. '_

"_Oh I'm so sorry" Charlie said. _

"_Don't worry little red we might want to try when you get a little bigger" Antonio said. _

"_Excuse me?" Charlie said. _

"_You're tiny little red it's no big deal" Antonio said. _

"For the record we're not little we're just pocket sized" Jackie said.

"Moving right along" Charlie said clearing the image. "Next on the list is Ji" Charlie said creating a new image.

_Charlie and Jackie walked in after going to a movie with their boyfriends. _

"_That was the scariest movie I've ever seen" Charlie said. _

"_I know and I love horror movies!" Jackie said as they hung up their coats. "Thank god Roy and Marth convinced us to stay" _

"_I know I would have so been out of there" Charlie said. _

"_Charlotte, Jacqueline" Ji said as he walked into the hallway. _

"_Oh hey mentor what's up?" Jackie asked. _

"_You're late" Ji said. _

"_Um…" Jackie said tapping her watch to make sure it was working. "We're only five minutes late" Jackie said holding up her star shaped watch. _

"_Girls, nine o'clock means nine o'clock" Ji said. _

"_Don't pop a gasket Ji it's not that bad" Jackie said. _

"_Yea we're not going to get in much trouble in five minutes" Charlie said. _

"_Well…" Jackie said. _

"_Not helping" Charlie said. _

"_You two need to be responsible and be on time and you will be punished you have to wash everyone's dishes tomorrow" Ji said. _

"_Oh Ji come on! At least don't make us wash Mike's dishes. The boy eats all the time" Charlie said. _

"_His dishes take up half the sink!" Jackie exclaimed. _

"_I'm sorry girls" Ji said. _

"Five minutes Ji? Seriously?" Charlie asked as she cleared the image.

"I could understand if it was an hour or two but we were five minutes late" Jackie said.

"I feel so foolish" Ji said shaking his head.

"And now for the biggest offender" Jackie said as Charlie drew out the symbol.

"Who me?" Jayden asked.

"Who me?" Jackie said mocking her brother. "Of course you what you did to us crossed the line"

_Charlie __and __Jackie __were __getting __ready __for __a __lunch __date __with __some old __friends_. _Charlie __was __wearing __a __white __tube __top, __a __red __plaid __skirt, __and __red __knee __high, __high __heel __boots.__Jackie __was __wearing __a __white __and __blue __off __the __shoulder __shirt, __a __jean __mini __skirt, __and __white __and __blue __wedges._

"_Ready to go Jackie?" Charlie asked as she put her hair in two twin dangling ponytails. _

"_You bet I am. We haven't seen Nikki, Summer and Tia in a long time" Jackie said excited to her best friends again. _

"_Whoa where are you two going?" Jayden asked as he walked in. _

"_We told you already didn't we? We're having lunch with Nikki, Summer and Tia" Charlie said. _

"_Yea Roy and Marth were nice enough to bring them to us" Jackie said. _

"_Yes but you can't go out dressed like that" Jayden said. _

"_What do mean?" Charlie said. "I think we look great" _

"_Well this is Charlie's skirt so it is a little loose" Jackie said. _

"_Are you calling me fat?" Charlie asked. _

"…_No" Jackie said before Charlie punched her in the arm. "Ow!" _

"_You girls are only sixteen you don't need to be showing that much skin" Jayden said. _

"_I don't think so" Charlie said. _

"_Yea I like the way we dress" Jackie said. _

"_I don't care if you like it. It's not appropriate now as your big brother I demand you change" Jayden said before he walked out. _

"_Charlie I'm going to be sick" Jackie said rubbing her stomach. _

"_I know he mocked our style" Charlie said dramatically with her hand on her forehead. _

"_Oh the humanity!" The two exclaimed loudly and dramatically. _

"…Seriously? That's what you're mad about? I made you change clothes?" Jayden asked.

"You listen here buddy we take our sense of fashion very seriously!" Charlie said.

"Yea! You can spit in my face, break my arms and legs, and call me a blonde dofus but when you mock my esteem fashion sense that's when the hammer's getting dropped!" Jackie exclaimed hitting her fist against the table creating a crack in the table.

"The hammer?" Jayden asked confused. Then Jackie struck Jayden with her elbow. "Ow!" Jayden said grabbing his chest.

"Remember the pain" Jackie said.

"Girls we're so sorry" Mia said placing her hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Yea we had no idea we've been treating you like this" Emily said.

"We know that because we're younger, you guys aren't going to treat us like grown ups" Charlie said.

"But if you're not going to treat us like grown ups then treat us like rangers. I'm pretty sure six year olds can't do this" Jackie said writing out a symbol creating a wave of sparkles. "Yay! Sparkles!" Jackie said happily.

"I'm just glad you two are back home" Mia said cuddling her little sisters. "We were worried sick about you"

"Yea nice to have you back" Mike said.

"Nice to be back" Jackie said.

"And we're sorry we ran away" Charlie said.

"It's alright girls now that you're back we can focus on training now" Ji said.


	16. Chapter 16

Jackie was staring at a ballet flyer she had gotten in town which had reduced her to tears. She really wanted to go with all of her heart but it was really expensive and she knew her brother and Ji wouldn't let her attend the classes. Ballet was one of her biggest dreams next to be a samurai of course which had already come true, but she had been a ballet dancer all of her life. She wanted to travel around the country and be the swan queen in Swan Lake. She let out another sob before she balled up with the flyer and threw it away. She picked up a tissue and wiped her tears. Then a knock came to the door.

"Uh yea what is it?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie it's time for breakfast" Mia said.

"I'll be there in a minute" Jackie said.

"Alright then" Mia said before she walked away.

Jackie let out a sigh before walked out of her room.

"Good morning Jackie" Emily said.

"Hey" Jackie said sadly as she sat down.

"Here you go Jackie a nice pretty, pink grapefruit" Mia said placing it in front of her.

"Thanks" Jackie said before she poked at it with a fork.

"Hey Jack you okay?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine it's nothing important" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Are you sure? You look pretty down" Kevin said.

"Yea it's nothing it's just stupid" Jackie said.

"Whatever it is you need to eat maybe it'll make you feel better" Jayden said pushing another breakfast place towards her.

"Thanks" Jackie said.

After training, Charlie was looking for her sister and first decided to check in her room first.

"Jacqueline are you in here?" Charlie asked. She looked out and saw the yellow flyer on the floor. She picked it up and read it. "That's why she was so upset this morning" Charlie said. "Hmm" Charlie said.

Jackie was sitting on a bench in the park crying her eyes out.

"Jacqueline" She looked up and saw her boyfriend Marth smiling back at him.

"Marth" Jackie said quickly wiping her face. "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you" Marth said sitting down next to him. "You know I met your dad he told me you came back to live with your brother"

"Oh well I'm glad you met him" Jackie said.

"Yea he's a nice guy" Marth said. "What's wrong my dear why the long face?"

"That stupid seventeen hundred ballet camp that I can't go to" Jackie said.

"Oh Jacqueline" Marth said wrapping his arms around her. "I know how important your ballet is to you. I wish there was something else I could do"

"Just having you here is good enough for me" Jackie said laying her head on his chest. "It's just that I always had this dream" Jackie said blushing.

"Oh yea? What about?" Marth asked.

"I can't believe I just said that it's so embarrassing" Jackie said.

"C'mon tell me" Marth said.

"Okay I want the man of dreams to propose to me after seeing me perform opening night" Jackie said.

"Wow I've never seen you be so girly before Jacqueline" Marth said.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you" Jackie said blushing even more.

"Aww c'mon it's cute" Marth said pulling him closer to her. "And maybe it'll come true one day"

"No it's not, not without the proper training" Jackie said. "Thanks for your concern and all Marth but I just don't see it happening anytime soon. Let's just go do something fun" Jackie said standing up and taking his hand.

Back at the Shiba house, Charlie was looking at the flyer she found in Jackie's room when Emily and Mia walked up.

"Hey Charlie what're you looking at?" Mia asked.

"This flyer for a ballet camp Jackie wants to go to" Charlie said handing it to Mia.

"But Jackie already goes to ballet school why would she want to go to a camp?" Emily asked.

"Because graduation from this camp can you a job on Broadway and there's only one job she wants. The head in swan lake" Charlie said.

"Oh I get it now. She's upset because she wants to get to go to this camp" Mia said.

"Yea but she understands that being a samurai requires sacrifice I just wish there was something else I could do" Charlie said before she stood up and walked out.

Jayden was relaxing in his room when a knock came to the door.

"Come in" Jayden said. Then Emily walked in. "Oh hey Em what's up?" Jayden said sitting up.

"I wanted to show you something it's extra important" Emily said sitting on his bed.

"Alright what is it?" Jayden asked wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

"I think we should take a loan from the bank to send Jackie to ballet camp" Emily said. "I know it's pricey but if Jackie works hard to pay back the loan then it'll be worth it" Emily said.

"Ballet camp huh?" Jayden asked taking the flyer from her.

"It's why she was so upset this morning she really wanted to go so she can travel the country and be a ballerina wouldn't that be awesome for her?" Emily asked.

"It would its better than what I thought she would be doing with her life" Jayden said.

"What did you think she would be doing?" Emily asked.

"Graffiti artist?" Jayden said innocently.

"You're so silly" Emily said kissing her boyfriend.

"Listen I'll talk it over with Ji and see what he thinks" Jayden said. "Thanks for looking out for Jackie, Em. It's nice to see all you guys caring about my sisters"

"Of course they're important to you so they're important to us too" Emily said. "I cried for days when they went missing"

"Don't I know it. But I'll make sure you never cry again" Jayden said pressing his forehead to hers.

"That's what I love about you" Emily said.

"What?" Jayden asked.

"You're intent in making me happy" Emily said laying his head on his chest. "I've never felt so loved" Emily said smiling.

"Of course I love you Emily" Jayden said.

"I love you too Jayden" Emily said before she kissed him.

Later that afternoon, Jackie walked in from dance class with Charlie beside her and saw everyone sitting in the living with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey why's everyone so smiley?" Jackie asked.

"This is for you" Jayden said walking over to her and handing her an envelop.

"What is it?" Jackie asked opening it. "Oh my god" Jackie said covering her hand with her mouth. "Is this what I think this is?"

"Yep you, Jacqueline Francine Shiba are going to the exclusive Ms. Monet ballet camp next year" Jayden said.

"Holy crud" Jackie said before she started to cry.

"Oh Jacqueline are you crying?" Mia asked.

"No I'm allergic to sentimental moments" Jackie said before she started crying on her sister's shoulder.

"How on earth were you guys able to pay for this?" Charlie asked.

"We took out a huge loan from the bank" Emily said.

"It's time you learned to be responsible Jacqueline. You are to help pay back this loan by getting a job" Ji said.

"Don't worry Ji I'll help pay back as much as I can" Jackie said.

"And I'll help you" Charlie said.

"Really Charles? You'd do that for me?" Jackie asked.

"Of course honey we're sisters and I want to help you make your dreams come true. The only question is how are we going to get jobs?" Charlie asked.

"We've got that covered too" Kevin said.

"Really?" Jackie asked.

"Yea Ji has an old friend that agreed to give you a job" Mike explained.

"Alright cool where is it?" Charlie asked.

"Ocean Bluff" Ji said.

"Ew ocean water? You know what salty air does to my hair" Charlie said.

"Yea but if you found us a job then we can put up with it for a little bit right Charlie?" Jackie asked.

"I guess" Charlie said with a groan.

"Great you'll be working with a man named RJ. Please be good girls" Ji said.

"We will try our best" Charlie said.

"But we can't promise anything" Jackie said.

"No not really" Charlie said.

Ji let out a sigh as the other rangers laughed.

The next morning, the boys were helping the twins pack their car while Mia, Emily and Ji were saying goodbye to them.

"We'll call you when find any new clues about defeating the nighlock" Mia said hugging them.

"And hopefully you girls will be back for your birthday" Emily said.

"Oh that means we'll miss your birthday Em" Charlie said.

"It's okay as long as you send me a pretty card and wish me a happy birthday all is forgiven. You just work hard to pay off your loan as you can okay" Emily said.

"Okay" Jackie said.

"Remember girls work as hard as possible whatever you don't earn we will try to pay the rest" Ji said.

"Thanks Ji you're awesome" Jackie said hugging him. "You really changed my life" Jackie said smiling.

"You're very welcome Jacqueline. You've been like a daughter to me and all your dreams should come true" Ji said.

"Thanks" Jackie said.

"Alright you're all packed up" Mike said.

"Please be good" Kevin said.

"I was taught not to make promises I can't keep" Jackie said.

"Well I least I know you're listening to me" Jayden said hugging them. "When you get back we'll have a big party for you"

"Really?" Charlie said smiling.

"Yes I promise" Jayden said kissing their foreheads. "Call me when you get there"

"We will" The girls said before they got into their car and drove off.

"Now that they're gone" Jayden said wrapping his arm around Emily. "You and I can have some alone time" Jayden said which made Emily blush and smile.

The next morning, the girls arrived in Ocean Bluff. Charlie was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a black peace sign on it, a jean skirt, and black pumps. Jackie was wearing a blue flannel shirt, jean short shorts, and brown thigh high boots with thick heels.

"Well this is the place on the paper" Charlie said taking off her ray bands.

"A pizza parlor? This is the best Ji could come up with?" Jackie asked.

"Well we need to pay off your loan somehow" Charlie said.

"Let's get this nightmare over with" Jackie said before they walked in and saw the Jungle Fury rangers Casey and Theo working the counter.

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked.

"Oh! Sorry didn't see you there" Theo said trying not to blush at the blonde twin. "Can I get you something?"

"We're looking for some dude named RJ" Jackie said.

"Oh he's in the back" Casey said. Then Jackie's personal cell phone began to ring.

"Oh hold on" Jackie said before she stepped outside to answer her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey babe" Marth said.

"Oh Marth! Good news my brother was able to get a loan from the bank to send me to ballet camp next year!" Jackie said happily.

"Good I was getting worried about you" Marth said.

"Thanks for being with me Marth" Jackie said.

"I was calling to tell you that I'm not going to be able to see you this weekend. We're heading down to Ocean Bluff this weekend" Marth said.

"We're in Ocean Bluff too!" Jackie said happily. "I'm going to be here for a while paying off my loan" Jackie said.

"That works out perfectly everyone's going to be there" Marth said.

"I'm so excited I haven't seen Giovanni, Kenny or DJ since we left this is going to be so much fun!" Jackie said.

"I can't wait either" Marth said.

"Alright I have to go and get settled in I'll call you later on" Jackie said.

"Alright" Marth said.

"Bye" They both said at the same time before they hung up. Jackie walked back inside and saw her sister talking to RJ.

"You'll have to excuse me I thought there was going to be a boy and a girl" RJ said.

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"Charlie and Jackie? Charlie is a dude's name" RJ said.

"Charlie is short for Charlotte" Charlie said.

"Not in my world" RJ said.

"Well your world is stupid" Jackie said.

"Please excuse her she doesn't enjoy people" Charlie said. "So Ji told you about us?"

"Yes! I am RJ and welcome to the epic-ness that is Jungle Karma Pizza" RJ said.

"…Can we get something to eat?" Jackie asked.

"Yea we've been driving for a while" Charlie said.

"Uh sure why not" RJ said. "What can I get you ladies?"

"A plate of spaghetti? We'll just split it" Charlie said.

"Fine, fine in the meantime I'll get your uniforms" RJ said he walked behind the counter to where Theo and Casey were. "Make some spaghetti for those two young ladies over there…and be careful they scare me" RJ said before he walked into the back.

"She's so beautiful" Theo said looking at Jackie.

"Who that blonde girl?" Casey asked.

"Yea she's so pretty" Theo said.

"I'll be right back" Jackie said standing and walking towards the bathroom only to be bumped by a man.

"Move it kid" The guy said.

"Excuse me?" Jackie said.

"Oh Jacqueline please don't" Charlie said.

Jackie grabbed the man by the arm and pinned it behind him.

"Oh!" Casey and Theo exclaimed.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" The man exclaimed.

"Okay so you see how I'm holding you arm now?" Jackie asked.

"Uh yea" The man said.

"If I move it just a couple of more inches I might break this arm and take it with me. Now if you ever talk to me like that again I will take this arm with me and pin it to my wall" Jackie said. "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am" The man said.

"Good" Jackie said before dropping him and stepping on his back.

"Can you please be nicer to people so we'll be able to pay off your loan as quickly as possible?" Charlie asked as Jackie walked back over to her.

"I'm sorry you know I don't do well with people talking to crap to me" Jackie said.

"If you're going to work here you can't do that to people" RJ said when he walked out with their uniforms.

"What are those monstrosities?" Charlie asked as they stood up.

"Your uniforms" RJ said handing them to her. "Wear them with pride"

"I think I'm going to be sick" Charlie said gagging before she ran outside.

"You'll have to excuse her, poor fashion sense makes her very ill" Jackie said.

"Ignoring that comment" RJ said rolling his eyes. "Why don't you go in the back and get unpacked you've got work in the morning" RJ said.

They walked to the loft and started to look around once Charlie had come back inside.

"I can't believe Roy and Marth are going to see us in these…Fashion disasters!" Charlie exclaimed. "Oh the inhumanity" Charlie said pulling on her hair. "We might get kicked off the fashion police for this" Charlie said dropping to her knees.

"C'mon Charlie" Jackie said helping her sister up. "We just need to work hard past these fashion disasters to help pay off my loan. You know you don't have to be here" Jackie said.

"I can't just leave you Jacqueline. You can't pay back seventeen hundred dollars all by yourself" Charlie said.

"Thanks" Jackie said hugging her sister as Lily walked in.

"Hi. You must be Charlie and Jackie oh I thought it was going to be a boy and a girl. Charlie is usually a boy's name" Lily said.

"Why is everyone trying to make fun of the super awesome nickname I came up with for my sister?" Jackie said shouting to the sky.

"It's okay Jackie I like being called Charlie" Charlie said patting her sister's shoulder.

"Thanks" Jackie said with a sigh. "So you are?" Jackie asked.

"I'm Lily" Lily said.

"I'm Charlotte and this is Jacqueline, Charlie and Jackie for short" Charlie said.

"Oh that makes sense" Lily said. "Well it's nice to have some more girls working around here" Lily said putting her hands on her hips. "Those two guys out there are Theo and Casey" Lily said. "So what are you here for?"

"We're trying to pay back our mentor because he helped Jackie get into this ballet camp" Charlie said.

"I'm so excited" Jackie said.

"That's so cool!" Lily said. "I'll help you guys get settled"

"Thanks" Charlie said. They walked over to hammocks and the girls froze.

"What on earth is that?" Jackie asked.

"It's a hammock" Lily said. "It's your bed"

"That is not a bed that's a piece of fabric" Jackie said.

"And fabric is for wearing not for sleeping on" Charlie said.

"Sorry we don't have any more pull out beds" Lily said.

"Don't worry Lily we'll handle the bed situation" Charlie said.

"Alright then I'll check on you later I've got to get back to work" Lily said before she walked out.

"Little brother" Jackie said pulling out her wolf zord. "Please be a dear and go fetch our symbol wands from the car" Jackie said before Little Brother nodded his head and zoomed out. Then Little Brother zoomed back in and dropped their symbol wands in their hands.

"Hey did you guys see a big fly, fly back here?" Casey asked as he and Theo ran in.

"Uh no didn't see a thing" Jackie said hiding her symbol wand and Little Brother behind her back.

"Must have flown out the window or something" Theo said.

"We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Casey" Casey said shaking their hands.

"Theo" Theo said also shaking their hands.

"I'm Charlie and this is Jackie" Charlie said.

"Isn't Charlie a guy's name?" Casey asked.

"It's short for Charlotte!" Jackie exclaimed.

"You'll have to excuse her she's not very good at meet new people. We're just going to get set up and ready for work tomorrow okay boys?" Charlie said.

"Alright then" Casey said before they walked out.

"Must you yell at everyone?" Charlie asked.

"Well…Hey can I ask you something?" Jackie asked.

"Sure what is it?" Charlie asked.

"Is it just me or was the little one checking me out" Jackie asked.

"Possibly we get checked out a lot" Charlie said.

"True" Jackie said. "It was probably nothing let's work on this bed thing" Jackie said. "Ready?"

"Yea" Charlie said.

"Symbol power!" They said writing it out making a bed appear.

"Ah" They said sitting on their bed.

"Alright next problem" Charlie said laying out their uniforms. "How are going to make scream this Charlotte and Jacqueline?" Charlie said standing up.

"First of all we need to get rid of the pants" Jackie said shredding the pants.

"There's nothing a pair of jean shorts and mini skirt can't fix" Charlie said. "Did you bring your emergency pair?"

"Always" Jackie said holding up her jean shorts and laying it with her shirt.

"Me too" Charlie said holding up her jean mini skirt. "Alright what's next?"

"We could match a zebra print belt with a pair of zebra print shoes?" Jackie suggested.

"Ah yes never leave home without the zebra print. You never know when you might need it" Charlie said pulling out a pair of zebra print high heels with a beige platform and a zebra print belt with a gold heart shaped buckle.

"Of course that's the golden rule" Jackie said holding up a pair of high zebra print wedges with a woven wedge and a zebra print belt with a silver star shaped buckle.

"Phew! Now I can work in harmony" Charlie said.

"Let's get some sleep we've got to work hard to pay off this loan" Jackie said as they tucked themselves into bed. "Charlie?"

"Yea?" Charlie asked turning around to face her sister.

"Thanks you're an awesome sister" Jackie said.

"You're awesome too Jackie" Charlie said smiling.

* * *

><p>Hey you guys! Thanks for all the reviews and such! All weekend, the power rangers jungle furry marathon on and I've had nothing else to watch but that. So I though why not combine the two! Tell me what you think and keep the reviews coming! Much love,<p>

Diamond


	17. Chapter 17

Around seven o'clock in the morning, the three jungle rangers and their mentor walked into the kitchen to see Charlie and Jackie cooking breakfast.

"About time you lazy bones got up!" Charlie said happily.

"We've been up since five o'clock" Jackie said. "Pancakes?" Jackie said holding up a giant stack of pancakes.

"You are reading my language" Casey said as Jackie placed the stack down.

"Why'd you get up to early?" Lila asked.

"We get up this early all the time at the Shiba house" Charlie said.

"Yep we get up at five or six, eat breakfast and then it's off to training at eight" Jackie said.

"Oh that reminds me I have to call Jayden" Charlie said pulling out her samuraizer.

Jayden stared at the beautiful yellow diamond ring in front of him. Emily was going to be eighteen in a week and Jayden was going to pop the question. They often sat together, alone, and talked about their future together after Master Xandred was defeated. Jayden put the ring away when his samuraizer started to ring.

"Hello?" Jayden asked.

"Hey Jay" Charlie said.

"Oh Charlie I was getting worried about you two you didn't call last night" Jayden said.

"I know we were so tired" Charlie said before she walked away from the others. "How on earth could you send us here? It's like a fashion hell hole!" Charlie whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked.

"They wear zebra print pants!" Charlie said. "And not as pajamas or on their feet as cute slippers!"

"It doesn't matter what they wear. You need to help Jackie pay off her loan" Jayden said. "Be good and please behave. I've got some good news" Jayden said.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"When Emily turns eighteen next week I'm going to propose to her" Jayden said.

"That's so awesome! Though I would ask her dad first" Charlie said.

"Her dad?" Jayden asked.

"Yea Hal Pirtle he doesn't seem like the kind of dude that would appreciate some long haired punk asking his daughter for his hand in marriage with out getting his consent" Charlie said.

"My hair isn't that long" Jayden said touching the ends of his hair.

"It's pretty long dude listen I've got to go I've got to open up" Charlie said. "I'll talk to you later" Charlie said before hung up.

"Jayden what's wrong? It's time for breakfast" Emily said.

"Emily you don't think my hair is too long do you?" Jayden asked. "You don't think I need to cut it do I?"

"No of course not" Emily said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love your hair I like running my fingers though it" Emily said running her fingers through it.

"Thanks Em" Jayden said pressing his lips to hers.

Casey, Lily, and Theo were making pizza when RJ busted in.

"We need waiters now" RJ said.

"I'm on it" Jackie said running out in her new and improved uniform.

"What is that?" Lily asked.

"I like it" Theo said blushing.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jackie asked a little boy sitting all by himself.

"My dad had to go work he was going to meet me here" The boy said.

"Oh I'm sorry where's your mommy?" Jackie asked.

"She doesn't live with me anymore" The boy said with a sigh.

"My mommy doesn't live with me anymore either" Jackie said. "Hmm you want me to make you feel better?" Jackie said digging in her apron pocket and drawing out a symbol with her symbol wand to create a couple of pieces of paper.

"Sure" The boy said with a shrug.

"Alright check this out" Jackie said sitting down next to him. She pulled out a red piece of paper and folded it into a lion.

"Cool" The boy said smiling. Jackie soon made a blue dragon, a green bear, a yellow ape, a pink turtle, and a gold octopus. "Wow this is so cool" The boy said picking up the red lion.

"Maybe these little guys will keep you company until you dad comes" Jackie said standing up. "What do you want to eat little guy?" Jackie pulling out

"But I don't have any money" The boy said.

"Don't worry about it if your dad doesn't get here I'll pay for it" Jackie said.

"Gee thanks!" The boy said happily. "Can I have an extra cheesy pizza and a root beer?"

"You got it" Jackie said before she walked into the kitchen.

"That was really nice thing you did Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"Well you know me. I want my first child to be a boy" Jackie said.

"What are you wearing?" RJ asked walking over to them. "Sorry little ladies but if you're going to work here you have to wear my uniform" RJ said.

"Oh crud" Jackie said.

"Don't worry I got it" Charlie said. She looked into RJ's eyes for moment before she snapped her fingers. "I got it" Charlie said. "RJ our chi will be interrupted if we're not comfortable and if we're not comfortable we can't work and if we can't work then you will lose money and customers. But if you want to lose money that's up to you" Charlie said. "Let's go and change Jackie" Charlie said walking past RJ.

RJ let out a sigh. "Fine just make sure you get your work done" RJ said.

"We always do" Charlie said.

"Wow kid how'd you do that?" Jackie asked.

"I'm very good at finding people's weak spots" Charlie said.

"Hey where's your hat?" Jackie asked.

"Damn thing must have fallen off again" Charlie said patting her head. "You know all this thick hair isn't going to compress into a tiny baseball cap" Charlie said.

"Hmm" Jackie said rubbing her chin. "I can make you knit cap" Jackie said. "You can just wear it on the back of your head instead of on top"

"Cool thanks" Charlie said.

Theo was making pizza when Jackie busted in and walked over to him.

"Hey Theo" Jackie said.

"H-Hi Jackie" Theo said blushing.

"Uh do you have an extra hat I can borrow I need it for Charlie" Jackie said.

"Sure!" Theo said happily before he ran out.

"Weirdo" Jackie said as Theo ran back in.

"Here you go" Theo said handing it to her.

"Thanks" Jackie said confused before she walked out.

"Dude you've got to calm down or you're not going to get your girl" Casey said walking over to him.

"I can't help it she makes me so nervous" Theo said with a sigh.

After work, Jackie flopped down in RJ's chair.

"Phew! My dogs are woofing!" Jackie said.

"No, no, no" RJ said.

"What's wrong with you?" Jackie asked standing up.

"I only have one rule. No sitting in this chair!" RJ said sitting down.

"Okay I'm sorry" Jackie said. "I think RJ might be an undercover hippie" Jackie whispered to her sister.

"That wouldn't surprise me" Charlie said. "I wonder Jayden and the others are doing"

Jayden was on back porch meditating in peace. He loved his sisters but it was nice to have them gone for the next three months. He finally got some quiet time and peace. Plus some alone time with Emily was always good.

"Uh Jayden" He stood up and saw Emily but with straight hair.

"Em what happened to your hair?" Jayden asked playing with the curled end.

"Mia straightened it. She's used to straightening Charlotte's hair every two weeks but she's in Ocean Bluff" Emily said pouting.

"Oh you miss Charlie and Jackie don't you" Jayden asked.

"Mmm-hmm" Emily said pouting and nodding her head. "They're so little Jayden why do they want to take on the world now?" Emily said hugging him and looking up at him with her chin on his chest.

"I think it's my fault honestly. I kept telling them no and of course they refuse to listen to me and they want to do everything their big brother can" Jayden said.

"I just this I can do everything attitude doesn't come back around" Emily said.

"Don't worry even if it does then they'll be able to handle it with our help of course" Jayden said.

"Right" Emily said before she leaned up and kissed him.

"Hey guys I connected with Little Red and Little Bit on the computer" Antonio said.

"Let's go say high" Emily said taking Jayden's hand and running inside. They sat in front of Antonio's laptop and saw Charlie. "Hi Charlotte how are you?" Emily asked.

"Just getting use to the pizza world I guess" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Where's Jackie?" Jayden asked.

"Oh" Charlie said before leaning in so the others couldn't hear. "Jackie thinks that our boss RJ is hippie so she looking on the internet for hippie repellant" Charlie said with a shrug. "I've been trying to tell her that hippies and vampires aren't same thing but she wouldn't listen to me" Charlie said. "Anyway I'm going to bed I'll talk to you guys later" Charlie said waving.

"Bye have fun and be safe" Mia said.

"Sorry Mia but knowing Jackie and I that probably not going to happen" Charlie said smiling. "Bye we love you all" Charlie said blowing the computer a kiss before shutting down.

The next morning, Jackie woke up to the smell of fresh flowers. She sat up and saw a bouquet of white roses.

"What the hell?" Jackie said picking them up. "Charlie do you see this madness?" Jackie asked as Charlie sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh these are pretty?" Charlie asked.

"And who do you think it's from?" Jackie asked.

Charlie looked at the roses as if she was reading them. "Oh" Charlie said instantly dropping them. "I guess you were right Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"Yea no crud" Jackie said. "What am I going to do? Most boys don't like an abrasive blonde this one does!" Jackie said throwing up her arms and falling back on the bed. "I don't even remember how I got Marth, it was a year ago" Jackie said.

"I remember" Charlie said smiling. "It was the ninth grade for us and the eleventh grade for Marth. He was the new kid in town and you guys met when you were coming home from colorguard practice" Charlie said.

~FLASHBACK~

Fifteen year old Jacqueline Shiba was walking towards the parking to wait for her foster grandmother, Sylvie to pick her up. Sylvie was technically her foster mother but she called her grandmother. She walked until she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a handsome seventeen year old junior. He has jet black hair and deep ocean blue eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry" Jackie said.

"No it's okay" Marth said smiling which made Jackie's heart melt. "I'm Marshall but everyone calls me Marth. I'm new around here" Marth said sticking out his hand.

"I'm Jacqueline" Jackie said shaking his hand. "Call me Jackie" Jackie said.

"Nice to meet you" Marth said kissing her hand.

"So are you trying out for the football team?" Jackie asked blushing.

"Just made quarterback" Marth said.

"Congratulations" Jackie said before she tried to walk past Marth.

"Hey wait a minute" Marth said stopping Jackie. "You look lonely why don't we just sit here and talk for a bit?"

"Um okay" Jackie said before she sat down next to him. For the next fifteen minutes, Jackie and Marth talked about different all sorts of different things and they found out they had a lot of the same things in common. Then Sylvie pulled up. "Oh I guess I have to go" Jackie said as they stood up.

"Can I like text you tonight?" Marth asked.

Jackie blushed and smiled. "Yes, yes you can" Jackie said as she nodded her head.

~FLASHBACK END~

"Oh I love that story" Jackie said smiling. "That's why that this can't work out with this Theo kid" Jackie said. "I'm ready to give my heart to Marth and this Theo kid is just getting in the way" Jackie said.

"You've got to let him down gently Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"But Charlotte I'm no good at sparing people's feelings. I like hurt people physically not emotionally" Jackie said. "Why is life so hard?" Jackie asked.

"You've got to figure it out. In the meantime, we've got work" Charlie said sitting up.

"Yea, yea" Jackie said.

After they got dressed for work, Jackie pulled Lily aside to talk to her.

"Jackie what's up? Is something wrong?" Lily asked.

"Do you know anything about these?" Jackie asked holding up the bouquet.

"Oh these are pretty aren't they?" Lily asked. "I wonder who they're from"

"Lily please I know they're from Theo and I know he likes me" Jackie said.

"Good now it's easier for everyone" Lily said.

"No, no, no you don't understand" Jackie said holding up her right hand to reveal her promise ring. "That's a promise ring I am already taken" Jackie said.

"Oh no" Lily said putting her hands on her head. "I thought this would fix everything" Lily said.

"What do you mean fix everything?" Jackie asked.

"Well Casey and I have been dating for a while now and Theo has always been jealous of what Casey and I have because we've been friends so long. So I thought if I found Theo I nice girl then he would forget about focusing on breaking me and Casey up" Lily said.

"You shouldn't be upset because you like your guy" Jackie said. "Theo is just being a baby because Casey got to you first"

"But Theo's my friend" Lily said.

"And you should continue being friends you need to let him know that Casey is your boyfriend and he's your friend and you should all just get along as teammates" Jackie said.

"You're right Jacqueline thanks" Lily said.

"No problem" Jackie said.

Later that evening, Theo walked downstairs to see Lily washed dishes. He was getting ready to walk over to her when he saw Casey walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. He stopped and let out a sigh before he made his way back upstairs.

"Hey pretty lady" Casey said giving her a small kiss.

"Hey" Lily said smiling.

"You almost finished?" Casey asked.

"Just got done" Lily said wiping off her hands.

"Cool let's go to bed" Casey said wrapping his arms around her shoulders as they walked upstairs.

The next morning, Jayden was getting ready for his day. Charlie wanted him to go pick up something from a secret location.

"Jayden where are you going?" Emily asked.

"I don't really know, Charlie wanted me to go see something" Jayden said with a shrug. "You want go come with me? We have the morning off since I'm not going to be here" Jayden said.

"Sure" Emily said happily.

They got into the samurai SUV and drove to the address Charlie had written down. They walked to the porch hand in hand and Emily rang the doorbell.

"Maybe Charlie and Jackie got you something extra special" Emily said.

"Or they're just playing another prank on me" Jayden said.

"Doesn't this house look a lot like the Shiba house?" Emily asked.

"Yea it does I wonder who owns it" Jayden said.

"Coming, coming" Jason said. He opened and was shocked at what he saw. "Jayden?"

"Dad?" Jayden said shocked. "You're alive?"

"Yes very much so" Jason said smiling. "Oh it's nice to see you again you've grown so tall" Jason said hugging him. "Come inside" Jason said moving aside to let them in. "You must be Lizzy's girl you look so much like her"

"I hear that all the time" Emily said smiling. " I'm Emily It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Shiba"

"Nice to meet you too" Jason said. "Please have some tea" Jason said as they sat down. "So how have you been?" Jason asked as he set out the tea.

"Just fighting the nighlock I feel like we're getting closer to defeating them" Jayden said.

"Good and what then?" Jason asked.

"What?" They both asked.

"After you defeat Master Xandred what will you do then?" Jason asked.

"Well I liked to stay with Jayden" Emily said clasping his hand again. "But I'd like to go and finish my senior year" Emily said.

"And Jayden what about you son?" Jason asked.

"Oh you know me I'll probably just become a mentor for the samurai rangers" Jayden said.

"Oh yes I felt bad when Ji had to take over as mentor for two generations of samurai rangers" Jason said.

"So where have you been dad?" Jayden asked.

"Oh I've been at this wonderful place called the Pale Lotus Society. They train young warriors with elemental powers. I flew down the river and they nurse me back to health and after I was better they helped me get a job at the office and now after all that work I'm co-executive to the company" Jason said.

"That's so great" Emily said.

"Thank you Emily" Jason said smiling.

After visiting his father, Jayden and Emily walked back into the Shiba house.

"How do you feel?" Emily asked.

"Amazing" Jayden said.

"I knew the twins weren't trying to trick you" Emily said.

"Oh that reminds me" Jayden said. "I better go call them" Jayden said pulling out his samuraizer.

Jackie was trying to wash dishes with Theo's loving gaze on her when her samuraizer rang.

"Oh Theo can you be a dear and finish up these dishes for me?" Jackie asked sweetly.

"Anything for you" Theo said quickly running over to her.

"Ugh I can't believe I just did that" Jackie said as she walked away. "Home of the Whopper what's your beef" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline" Jayden said.

"Jayden" Jackie said happily. "Did you see him?"

"Yes thank you" Jayden said.

"No problem" Jackie said. "Now I believe you do owe our sister an apology. We thought she was losing her mind and she was trying to make us see the light" Jackie said.

"Yea you're right I'll call her now" Jayden said. "Talk to you later"

"Bye-bye" Jackie said before hanging up.

Charlie was shredding cheese. She stopped midway and picked up some cheese and put it in her mouth. She ate the mozzarella cheese happily when her samuraizer rang. "Oh" Charlie said with a mouthful. "This is Charlotte" Charlie said with a mouthful.

"Charlie what're you doing?" Jayden asked.

"Eating" Charlie said before she chewed all of the cheese. "What's up? Oh did you go and see Daddy?"

"I did and I wanted to say thank you and I'm sorry" Jayden said.

"Sorry for what?" Charlie asked.

"You never gave up on finding dad and I didn't help you" Jayden said.

"It's okay Jayden just remember to always trust a clairvoyant" Charlie said.

"Unless she's your sister" Jayden said.

"Not funny" Charlie said hanging up. "Ah it's good to be right"


	18. Chapter 18

Charlie and Jackie were up making Emily's birthday card filling it with shiny, sparkly things that would pop out when Emily opened it. They were going to use symbol power to make it look slimmer then it actually was.

"Streamer" Charlie said sticking out her hand.

"Streamer" Jackie said handing it to her.

"Thank you" Charlie said stuffing it into the card. "Glitter" Charlie said sticking out her hand.

"Glitter" Jackie said handing it to her.

"Party poppers" Charlie said sticking out her hand again.

"Party poppers" Jackie said handing it to her. "Is it almost finished?"

"Almost, almost" Charlie said. "We just need a few more things to make this scream Charlie and Jackie" Charlie said rubbing her chin.

"Bacon?" Jackie asked innocently.

"We want to scream Charlie and Jackie not Charlie and Jackie's stomachs" Charlie said shaking her head.

"Oh" Jackie said.

"Party poppers" Charlie said.

"Party poppers" Jackie said handing them to her.

"And last but not least" Charlie said.

"Confetti!" The two said happily. Jackie handed Charlie the flower shaped confetti and Charlie sprinkled it into the card.

"Now all we need is the happy birthday chip" Charlie said.

"Got it right here" Jackie said placing the electronic chip into the card. "Now we make it slimmer" Jackie said writing out the symbol. She hit it and all of the contents shrunk to fit inside of the card. "Emily is going to love this card"

"Yea she will" Charlie said.

Jackie pulled out little brother and turned him into a real wolf. He wagged his tail and jumped up on his owner.

"Alright I love you too" Jackie said petting his head. "Now make sure this goes straight to Emily and no one else okay. If you do it right you can be a cute little puppy dog and we'll go play fetch with Marth down the beach okay?" Jackie asked.

Little Brother nodded his head. Charlie put the card in a mail holster and strapped the holster around Little Brother's shoulders.

"Mush!" Jackie exclaimed before Little Brother turned around and zoomed out the door and full speed.

"Are you two keep animals back here too? I do not want to health inspector on my tail" RJ said.

"Why RJ we have no idea what you're talking about" Charlie said.

"Yea a girl leaves some rotten milk back here and the hippie blows a gasket" Jackie said.

"I am watching you two" RJ said before he walked out.

"Oh Jacqueline I just love it when we make new friends" Charlie said.

"I know Charlotte isn't it the greatest?" Jackie said smiling.

Emily was opening presents for the mini birthday party the rangers had thrown for her. Jayden had gotten her a necklace with her birth flower in it; since she had mention it was her favorite flower. Kevin had gotten her a book autographed by her favorite author, Mia had gotten her a soft yellow sweater, and Mike had gotten her a stuffed yellow bunny. Ji got her a silver charm bracelet with all sorts of different charms on it.

"Thanks everyone this has been the best birthday ever" Emily said. Then Little Brother came in. "Who is this?"

"It looks like Little Brother" Jayden said.

"Jackie's zord?" Kevin asked.

"Yea look at the symbol on his forehead" Mike said. "That girl has got some mad symbol power"

"That's all she does is sit around and practice symbols" Mia said. "Look he's got something in his holster" Mia said pulling it out. "It's a birthday card" Mia said.

"Oh I was hoping the girls would send me a card" Emily said. She pulled out the card and opened it and all of the sparkling, noise making, pretty, shiny things popped out. "Oh my gosh! That was the best card I've ever gotten!" Emily said laughing picking up the streamers.

"Only Charlie and Jackie" Jayden said trying to shake the glitter out of his hair.

"Here" Emily said quickly writing down a little note. "Take this back to Jackie, Little Brother" Emily said putting it in the holster. Little Brother nodded his head before running out.

Charlie and Jackie were making pizza when Little Brother ran in.

"Ah Little Brother" Jackie said petting her faithful companion's head. "A note" Jackie said pulling it out. "Thanks girls, awesome card, can't wait for you to come home, Love Em" Jackie said.

"A knew she would love it" Charlie said.

"Yea everything's better with sparkles and glitter" Jackie said. "Good job Little Brother good job" Jackie said rubbing Little Brother's head.

"Whoa!" Lily said as the three of them walked in. "whose wolf is that?"

"He's mine" Jackie said. "Don't worry he's not real he's just my zord he's harmless he acts just like a domestic dog" Jackie said. "Alright Little Brother time for bed" Jackie said writing out the symbol to turn back into a zord.

"Nice power" Casey said.

"Thanks the only limit is my imagination" Jackie said.

"And your knowledge and power" Charlie said.

"I was getting to that Charlotte" Jackie grumbled to her sister. Then the alarm went off. "What is that?"

"Is it a gap sensor?" Charlie asked.

"No it just senses monster" RJ said as he ran downstairs. "Camille's causing trouble you three better get down there"

"Oh wait I wanted talk to Theo right quick" Jackie said.

"Oh Jacqueline I knew you realize my feelings" Theo said smiling.

"What?" Jackie said.

"Don't worry we'll be right back" Theo said before he kissed her and ran off.

"I'm going to cut him" Jackie said. "He's going to get a spin sword to the throat" Jackie said with her bottom eyelid twitching.

"Jacqueline please we all jump to conclusions" RJ said.

"He jumped way too far. He needs to stand on a chair just to kiss me!" Jackie said. "Did you see him leaning up on his tip toes?" Jackie asked. "Ugh!" Jackie said sitting down on the couch. She pulled out a tissue and wiped her lips.

Charlie and Jackie were working in the parlor when Fran walked up to them.

"Charlie, Jackie, RJ needs you it's an emergency. I don't know what it is, he just started freaking and told me to come here and then…" Fran said frantically.

"Breathe Fran!" The girls said.

"Oh sorry" Fran said.

"We'll go see what RJ wants" Charlie said.

"RJ what's up?" Jackie asked as they walked downstairs to the loft and saw RJ sitting in his chair looking at the monitors.

"The rangers are in trouble they're out numbered think you can go and help them out" RJ said.

"You got it RJ we'll go help them out" Charlie said quickly putting her hair in two twin ponytails. It was the only style that would fit under her uniform. "Let's go Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"Go into the dojo and out the tunnels in the wall it'll lead you right into the city" RJ said.

"Right" The twins said before they ran out. Instead of using the vines, Charlie used her wind power to lift herself up and Jackie used her telekinesis to lift herself into the air and down the chutes. They landed in the alley near the pizza shop.

"Whoo!" Jackie said standing up. "Let's do that again!" Jackie exclaimed.

"No, no, no" Charlie said. "We've got a job to do remember?"

"Oh right we can do it later" Jackie said.

"Symbol wands!" The two said pulling them out. "Symbol power!" The two said writing out the symbols. "War horse!" They said smacking the symbols and causing two horses to appear.

"Let's go help the jungle rangers" Charlie said as they climbed onto the horses. "Hyah!" Charlie exclaimed causing the horses to take off.

They found the rangers lying on their backs with the renshii approaching.

"Who are these hopping idiots?" Jackie asked.

"I guess they're our version of moogers" Charlie said.

"Just in time guys" Casey said slowly standing up.

"Yea" Lily said as she and Theo stood up.

"Let's back these guys up a little bit" Jackie said rubbing her hands together creating light blue sound waves. "Lunar Vibration!" Jackie exclaimed clapping her hands together creating giant sound waves knocking the renshii back.

"Who are you?" Camille asked.

"Why don't you get to know us better?" Charlie asked as they jumped off their horses. "Ready?"

"Yep" Jackie said.

"Samuraizer! Go, go samuraizer!" The two exclaimed before they wrote out their symbols and morphed.

"White samurai ranger ready!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Black samurai ranger ready!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Rangers together, samurai forever!" The two exclaimed.

"Get them!" Camille exclaimed.

"Time for some fire power!" Charlie said slipping her white power disk on to the handle. "Spin sword Phoenix Slash!" Charlie exclaimed creating a wave of fire destroying half the renshii.

"I got your back Charles" Jackie said slipping her black power disk on to the handle. "Spin sword! Tsunami strike!" Jackie exclaimed causing a giant tidal wave to destroy the other half. "Well we can put mastering our fire and water moves off the to do list" Jackie said giving her sister a high five.

"Yea!" Charlie said happily.

"This isn't over rangers!" Camille said before she retreated.

"Thanks you saved our tails" Lily said as they change back to normal.

"No problem Lil" Jackie said hugging her knew friends.

"Yea you two have got some serious power" Casey said.

"I knew you would come for us" Theo said opening his arms up to Jackie.

"Oh no, no, no" Jackie said. "That is not happening again" Jackie said before she summoned her war horse and rode off.

"Did I do something?" Theo said confused.

"I'll explain it when we get back" Lily said.

"You might not be able to explain" Charlie said.

"What makes you say that?" Casey asked.

"Number one rule always trust a clairvoyant we're always one step ahead" Charlie said.

The five walked into the pizza parlor and saw Roy and Marth and six other people. They were Charlie and Jackie's friends from high school. Nicole Antheus or Nikki, Jackie's best friend, Giovanni Lorenzo, Roy's best friend, Summer Bordeaux, the youngest of the group of friends and Charlie's best friend, Kenny Hartley, Tia Hartley, Kenny's little sisters, and Damon Lee Jr. Or DJ for short, a transfer student from Hawaii.

"You guys!" Charlie said happily hugging Summer.

"So I will assume all of these people belong to you" RJ said.

"Yes RJ and you have nothing to worry about they are good people" Charlie said.

"Except maybe Giovanni" Jackie said.

"Dude!" Giovanni exclaimed. "We haven't seen each other in months and that's the first thing you say to me? Glad to see you value our friendship Jacqueline" Giovanni said.

"Calm down" Jackie said before she turned to Nikki. "He asked you on a date and you said no didn't you? Is that why he's so grumpy"

"Yep" Nikki said smiling.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you two" Jackie said shaking her head.

"RJ can we please have the afternoon off to hang with our friends at the beach?" Charlie asked.

"Since we did just get finished doing that little favor for you" Jackie said.

"That only seems fair" RJ said. "Be back for dinner"

"You got it we're just going to hang out here for some pizza" Charlie said.

They all sat down at the big table in the back reserved for huge parties.

"So Charlie, Jackie you never told us about your brother and his friends" Nikki said.

"Yea what're they like?" Summer asked.

"Well Jayden's a regular older brother, doesn't like what we wear and always thinks we're up to something" Charlie said.

"Tragic if only you had an older brother like mine. It's nice having a mute for an older brother huh Kenny?" Tia asked which made her older brother shoot her a look. "Please Kenneth I'm just playing". Kenny didn't talk much it had always been like that but they used his body language to read what he was trying to say.

"Then there's Emily she was the youngest before we showed up. She's a country girl from Nebraska she's really nice despite being Jayden's girlfriend" Jackie said.

"Then there's Mia she's been like a big sister to us but poor thing can't cook to safe her life" Charlie said.

"Yea this one time when we were sick she made us a four layer bean dip, chocolate chip, and crunchy lettuce spinach casserole" Jackie said.

"Isn't main ingredient in a spinach casserole spinach?" Nikki asked.

"According to Mia no" Charlie said.

"Ew!" Everyone except DJ and Kenny exclaimed.

"That sounds disgusting almost destroyed my appetite" Giovanni said.

"That sounds right up my alley right now brah" DJ said.

"DJ, are you sure you're not just foreign instead of Hawaiian? You know you get confused often" Charlie asked.

"Yea you've got some strange taste buds" Jackie said.

"Nothing like that brah!" DJ said happily. "I'm half white too brah so the taste buds often fight with each other and changes my taste in food"

"Your taste buds are fighting with each other?" Charlie asked.

"Yea it happens often brah" DJ said.

"We'll take your word for it" Jackie said. "Then there's Kevin, he's really uptight and a totally goody too shoes. I put pudding in his sneakers and he yelled at me for five hours straight" Jackie said.

"That's because some people don't like chocolate pudding in their shoes" Charlie said.

"They should enjoy the squishy feelings" Jackie said.

"Anyway, there's Mike who's the complete opposite of Kevin is the ultimate gamer slacker" Charlie said.

"Amazing! Someone lazier than Giovanni?" Nikki said.

"Oh Nicole honey if you want me just say so" Giovanni said smoothly earning him a pop in the back off the head. "Ow!"

"I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on earth Giovanni" Nikki said.

"And finally there's Antonio that boy can fry a mean fish" Jackie said.

"He can pretty much do anything with a fish. Boil, broil, bake, stir fry" Charlie said. "He catches them too"

"Oh those poor fishes" Summer said with her little vegetarian heart breaking at the sound of fish being caught and eaten.

"It's okay Summer" Tia said. "You're just going to have to live with the face that you live in a very meat eater world" Tia said patting her back.

"Don't worry Summer we have veggie pizza here" Charlie said.

"Oh thanks Charlie I haven't eaten since we left for here" Summer said.

"You have gotten a microwave burrito like the rest of us" Giovanni said.

"What part of vegetarian do you not get dude?" Roy asked.

"Sorry you know I don't believe in that all veggie diet" Giovanni said.

"It's okay it's just hard to understand" Summer said.

"I'm just glad we're all here together again" Charlie said laying her head on Roy's shoulder.

"Yea" Everyone agreed.

"I'm Theo and I'll be your waiter what can I get for you?" Theo asked.

"Uh yea can we get a personal pan veggie pizza, one large meat lover's pizza, and one large cheese pizza" Marth said. "You want anything else babe?" Marth asked turning to Jackie.

"Babe?" Theo said as if he hadn't heard right.

"No I think I'm good" Jackie said.

"Alright then I'll be right back" Theo said before he walked off to tend to his other customers. He delivered the pizzas to his other customers before he saw Marth kissing his Jackie. He stormed over to them causing them to break apart.

"Jackie what are you doing? You're my girlfriend!" Theo exclaimed.

"What?" Marth said shocked.

"Oh dear god" Charlie said into her hands.

"You think you can go and kiss other guys' girlfriends?" Theo asked.

"Now wait a minute" Marth said standing up a full foot taller than Theo. "Jacqueline is my girlfriend, you've got something twisted we've been dating for a year and I doubt she's going to break up with me now" Marth said.

"Obviously you've got some things twisted. I knew Jackie was mine the moment I kissed her so back off buddy because she's my girlfriend not yours" Theo said.

"Kiss?" Nikki, Summer and Tia exclaimed.

"He kissed you Jacqueline?" Marth asked as Jackie stood up.

"Yes" Jackie admitted before she glared at Theo. "But it was a mistake" Jackie said.

"A mistake?" Theo said confused.

"Marth please don't get angry just let me handle it I'll fix everything" Jackie said.

"Alright but while you're back there do you mind requesting another waiter?" Marth asked.

"No problem" Jackie said before she leaned up and kissed Marth, breaking Theo's heart. "Come on" Jackie said grabbing Theo by the hair and dragging him back to the kitchen with the others watching them confused.

"Jackie is something wrong?" Fran asked.

"Stay out of this Fran" Jackie said angrily before she walked into the loft.

"Oh okay" Fran said not wanting to face Jackie's wrath.

"Excuse me damage control" Charlie said running after her sister.

Once they reached the loft, Jackie threw Theo on the floor.

"Jackie I don't understand" Theo said standing up.

"You don't understand? Of course you don't understand! I've been trying to tell you but you either run away because you don't want to be embarrassed in front of me or you kiss me out of no where! I have a boyfriend Theo! The person I was kissing was my boyfriend! We've been dating for a year and I don't want to change that…I love him" Jackie said.

"Oh I understand it now" Theo said looking down. "I'm so stupid"

"Look I'm sorry about you and Lily. But she likes Casey and she wants to be with him and you're going to have to accept that. I'm sure you'll find a girl for you but that girl isn't me" Jackie said.

"I know I'm sorry" Theo said. "And you can tell your boyfriend I'm sorry"

"Thanks" Jackie said walking over to him. Theo was expecting a hug but Jackie met him with a punch to the face. "Ow!" Theo exclaimed as he hit the floor. "What was that for?"

"Let the shiner you're going to get be a reminder. If you ever kiss me again I will break every bone in your body" Jackie said before she walked out and met with her sister.

"Why do you have to hit everybody?" Charlie asked.

"He deserved it he obviously doesn't know what to do with women he's like our Kevin" Jackie said.

"Oh that makes sense" Charlie said nodding her head.

"Casey" Jackie said snapping her fingers. "Service now" Jackie said.

"Yes ma'am!" Casey said quickly before all three of them walked out.

"She's going to drive all of my male employees crazy" RJ said shaking his head. He still hadn't decided if he liked Charlie and Jackie. Their chi still scared him.

* * *

><p>Forgot to put this up here! If you would like to get to know all of Charlie and Jackie's friends and all of their crazy antics, go to www. wattpad .com and read the story High School Labels and give lots and lots of thumbs up and comments so other people will know the awesomeness that is Charlie and Jackie<p>

Until next time,

Love,

Diamond


	19. Chapter 19

Mia, Mike, Emily and Kevin were looking for different things to welcome Charlie and Jackie who were coming home in a month from Ocean Bluff. They were also picking up different things for their birthday which was also coming up. Jayden had to stay behind just in case of a nighlock attack and he was working on the sealing symbol then again Jayden wasn't the shopping type.

"What do teenage girls like?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know plus teenage girls aren't as confusing as Charlie and Jackie" Mike said.

"Oh c'mon you guys don't give up before we even get started" Emily said.

"Yea Charlie and Jackie are our best friends they're like our little sisters" Mia said. "Now we'll needs lots of sparkling things, shoes and clothes" Mia said.

"Lots and lots of clothes" Mike said.

"Mia do you think Jayden will like this shirt?" Emily asked holding up a red long sleeve shirt.

"Emily we're shopping for Charlie and Jackie not Jayden" Mia said.

"I know but Jayden never rewards himself I thought this might make him happy. He's been working so hard on sealing symbol lately" Emily said.

"She's got a point" Mike said.

"Well I guess he does need a little reward" Mia said.

Jayden was training when he felt something behind him.

"Hey where are the others?" A familiar voice said.

"Ah!" Jayden said falling to the floor. He looked up and saw his sisters. Charlie is wearing a red flannel sun dress and matching wedges. Jackie is wearing a yellow t-shirt with a chick on it, jean mini shorts, and blue high heels. "Charlie! Jackie! What are you doing here?" Jayden asked standing up.

"We made all of our money" Charlie said.

"You did not make seventeen hundred dollars at a pizza parlor" Jayden said.

"You're right we didn't make seventeen hundred" Jackie said.

"We made nineteen hundred" Charlie said.

"What? How?" Jayden asked.

"I don't know we got lots and lots of tips but tips are only so much" Charlie said.

"I think that hippie boss of ours got mad when we put bacon fat in his chair and he slipped out of it when he was trying to sit down. So I guess he took what we made and he matched it" Jackie said.

"This is not good" Jayden said. "The others are out buying stuff to throw you this big welcome home party"

"Yay! Party!" The twins said happily.

"Here take this and go find something in town to do so the others don't know that you're here" Jayden said handing them money.

"Yay! Money!" The twins said happily.

"I'll let the others know that you're coming home early so they can set up for the party. In the meantime you keep yourselves hidden from them until I call you letting you know that party is ready" Jayden said.

"Rodger dodger red ranger physco!" Jackie said saluting him.

"C'mon Jacqueline" Charlie said before they ran out.

Jayden let out a sigh before he took the girls' bags and stuffed them under their beds. About twenty minutes later the other rangers walked in.

"Jayden look it" Emily said holding up the shirt she picked out. "Isn't it nice?"

"Yea but why did you buy it?" Jayden asked.

"I thought it might look nice on you" Emily said. "You've been working so hard on the sealing symbol and I thought you needed a little reward" Emily said looking down innocently.

Jayden kissed her cheek. "Thanks Em it's a nice gesture" Jayden said taking it from her. "I'll wear it on our next date" Jayden said.

"Thanks I'm glad you like it" Emily said.

"I'm just got word that Charlie and Jackie are coming back early as in today" Jayden said.

"Oh man we need to get all the decorations up" Mia said.

Charlie and Jackie were sitting at the ice cream parlor enjoying a fruit popsicle when Charlie's samuraizer went off.

"Hello, hello" Charlie said.

"You guys can come back to the Shiba house" Jayden said.

"Aye-aye Captain" Charlie said before she hung up. "Let's go Jacqueline"

"Yay!" Jackie said.

They walked into the Shiba house and were showered with glitter and confetti.

"Yay!" The twins said happily.

"Welcome home!" Everyone said.

"Wow you guys look so tan" Emily said.

"I know I don't like carrying my parasol around when I'm with Marth" Jackie said rubbing her cheeks.

"I like having a tan glow" Charlie said.

"Hola Mi amigos!" Antonio said as he walked in.

"Antonio where have you been?" Jayden asked.

"There was an insider tip that there was going to be a huge amount of fish up the river from here" Antonio said. "Oh Em by the way I got you something" Antonio said handing her a gold coin necklace. "I found it in the river where I was fishing"

"Wow it's so shiny thanks Antonio!" Emily said.

"Little Red, Little Bit!" Antonio said hugging them. "How was Ocean Bluff?"

The girls looked at each other. "Interesting" The girls said with a shrug.

"Look we got you some nice presents" Mia said handing them to the twins.

"Nice shake" Charlie said shaking the packages.

"Familiar smell" Jackie said before they let out a happy gasp.

"They're shoes!" They exclaimed happily before dropping to the floor to rip the presents open.

"Are you sure you guys weren't K-9 unit dogs in a past life?" Mike asked.

"Oh man" Charlie said pulling out the yellow high heel pumps with red koi flowers on it. "They're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Charlie said hugging them.

"These are beautiful" Jackie said pulling out a pair of midnight blue wedges with silver straps. "You guys are awesome" Jackie said.

"Alright enough sitting around hugging shoes let's party" Mike said.

The next afternoon, Mia was driving the samurai SUV to pick up Jackie from dance class. She walked inside to see Jackie practicing her waltzing routine with her partner.

"Alright children we'll pick where we left off next week" The teacher said.

"Thank you teacher" Jackie said curtsying to her teacher. "Hey thanks for picking me up Mia" Jackie said.

"Oh it's no problem" Mia said. "You look really pretty out there"

"Thank you I'm working on my project before I graduate on to the next to step of my dance class" Jackie said.

"Well we better get going" Mia said before she placed a hand on Jackie's shoulder leading her outside.

Jackie was trying to rest her face until Mia's voice broke her silence.

"Jackie?" Mia asked.

"Hmm?" Jackie asked turning her head to her.

"Do you and your boyfriend like do dates and stuff?" Mia asked.

"Well yea isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriend do? When we lived in the same town, we would go out every single Friday. We would go dinner, and dancing, and indoor rock climbing and cool stuff like that" Jackie said.

"See I wish someone would do something romantic like that for me" Mia said.

"But I thought you like Kevin" Jackie said.

"I do like Kevin a lot it's just that he isn't that romantic for me. I want someone to sweep me off my feet" Mia said.

"Hmm" Jackie said rubbing her chin.

Charlie was meditating in the outside dojo when Jackie ran in with a front hand spring and landed in front of her.

"Love emergency, love emergency, love emergency!" Jackie exclaimed.

"What?" Charlie asked standing up. "Did Jayden mess up?"

"No this is Kevin and Mia. They're going to break away from each other!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Oh man!" Charlie exclaimed. "I'll go get Kevin and you tune up the violin!" Charlie said. "Romantic Italian dinner date is a go!" Charlie said.

"Rangers together! Romance forever!" The two exclaimed before they ran in opposite directions.

Kevin was training in the inside dojo when Charlie ran in and grabbed his hand.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Kevin asked as she drug him outside.

"We need to teach you to be romantic so you don't lose Mia forever!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Why are you yelling?" Kevin asked.

"Because this is an love emergency! Don't you see how drastic this is?" Charlie exclaimed. Kevin just stared at her. "Ugh men!" Charlie said. "Jacqueline!" Charlie called out to her sister. Then Jackie quickly ran out.

"Girls I don't think I can be romantic for Mia" Kevin said. "Being romantic isn't in the samurai manual" Kevin said pulling out his pocket version of the samurai manual.

"Forget about the stupid samurai manual for once!" Jackie exclaimed. She handed it to her sister who burned it in her hands.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Kevin asked.

"That book is not to going to help you get girls you stupid plug hole!" Jackie exclaimed shaking her fists.

"You're going to lose Mia to some big shot prince who enjoys long walks in park and he'll give her a freaking pony ranch made of chocolate!" Charlie exclaimed. "Oh wait I think that's Jackie's dream"

"Not the long walks part but the chocolate pony ranch defiantly" Jackie said. "But Marth wants to become a military doctor so I guess he'll be a prince in my mind" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Anyway" Charlie said. "If you like Mia and you want to be with her then you should at least give our love training a try"

"I guess you're right it was going to come up sooner or later" Kevin said.

"Awesome now Mia said she wanted a guy to take her dancing" Jackie said.

"But I don't know how to dance" Kevin said.

"That's why you have a dance expert my dear" Jackie said. "I've been winning dance trophies since I was six years old" Jackie said proudly. "The most romantic dance that's easy to teach is the waltz so you're going to practice with Charlie" Jackie said sitting down. "Okay Kevin you are the gentleman so you are going to lead and you're going to tell Charlie where to move" Jackie said.

"Tell her how? Do I have to say it? Because I don't know what I'm suppose to do" Kevin said.

"No you're going to tell her with your feet" Jackie said with a sigh. She hated teaching anyone anything because she had no patience and she left little room for error. "Okay step forward with your right foot, step to the side with your left and then bring your right foot to it. Then you're going to do the same thing but with your left foot" Jackie said.

"Okay" Kevin said releasing a sigh. He did as Jackie said and he looked as stiff as board while doing it.

Jackie let out a groan. "Lord never let me become a teacher" Jackie said.

"Alright I think I'm ready!" Kevin said happily.

"Okay, okay, okay" Jackie said pulling out an extra large bottle of aspirin. She dropped out to in her hand and popped it into her mouth. "We've got a long way to go" Jackie said running her hands through her hair.

Later that night, Mia was in her room painting her nails when a knock came to the door. She stood up and answered to reveal Jackie.

"Oh hey Jackie what's up?" Mia asked.

"Kevin got you a new dress" Jackie said holding up a pink strapless dress.

"It's beautiful" Mia said running her fingers down it. "Wait Kevin bought this for me?"

"He wants you to wear it on your date tonight" Jackie said.

"I have a date with Kevin tonight?" Mia said happily.

"Yes please meet in the living after you're finished getting dressed" Jackie said before she walked away.

Mia walked out into the living room to see Kevin dressed in a nice tux with a beautiful table setting and Charlie sitting at a harp and Jackie holding a violin.

"Mia you look beautiful" Kevin said.

"Thank you" Mia said smiling. "Where is everyone?"

"I asked them to give us some privacy" Kevin said pulling out her chair for her to sit down. "I wanted everything to be perfect" Kevin said pushing the chair in.

"Everything's beautiful already" Mia said smiling.

Charlie and Jackie fell asleep with the boring conversations Kevin and Mia were having.

"Charlie, Jackie" Kevin said shaking them.

"Jackie" Charlie said chucking her shoe at her.

"Ow" Jackie said. "Oh yea" Jackie said playing the violin and Charlie starting to play the harp.

"Mia would you dance with me?" Kevin asked.

"I would love to" Mia said smiling.

After dancing the night away, Kevin gave Mia a good night kiss before she walked into her room.

"Thanks girls I owe you big time" Kevin said.

"More like twenty dollars" Charlie said.

"What?" Kevin asked confused.

"Each even though we should charge you extra for making us fall asleep with those stupid" Jackie said.

"Love doesn't come cheap and neither does love training" Charlie said as the twins held out their hands. "Forty dollars now"

"Or we'll break your legs with a sledge hammer like they do in the mob movies" Jackie said.

"You can't be serious" Kevin said.

"Oh we've serious" Charlie said.

"I don't have forty dollars to give you" Kevin said.

"Oh that is going to be a problem" Charlie said.

"You forced me into your love training!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Technically you agreed to our love training" Charlie said.

"You're bigger and older than us so you had every chance to say no" Jackie said.

"Just make sure you have the forty dollars soon or we'll make your life a living hell" Charlie said before they walked out.

"They're just little girls they can't do much can they?" Kevin asked.

The next morning, Kevin woke up duct taped to the mattress.

"What the-?" Kevin said trying to move.

"Hey Kev" Mike said as he walked in. "Whoa! What happened to you?"

"Charlie and Jackie duct tapped me to my bed!" Kevin exclaimed. "Help me up!"

"Alright but there's a lot of tape here" Mike said shaking his head.

The other rangers were eating breaking when they heard Kevin scream.

"What was that?" Emily asked.

"Looks like Kev's trying to get his swimmer body back" Jackie said with a smirk.

"What're you talking about?" Jayden asked.

"You know when swimmer's want to be more agile in the water they shave all the hair off their bodies" Charlie said also with a smirk.

"What did you two to Kevin?" Jayden said.

"I plead the fifth" Charlie said.

"I second that fifth" Jackie said.

Then a red Kevin and a snickering Mike came in.

"Oh Kevin are you okay?" Mia asked walking over to her new boyfriend.

Kevin looked over to the twins and saw Jackie holding up a switch blade. "It's fine I just had a really, really bad dream" Kevin said.

"Haha!" The twins suddenly exclaimed.

"You don't need to skip training do you?" Mia asked.

"No I'm fine" Kevin said.

"So Mia what's going on here?" Emily asked.

"Well Kevin and I started dating last night" Mia said happily.

"About time" Jayden and Antonio said.

"Last night was the most romantic night of my life" Mia said before she leaned up and kissed him.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you too" Emily said.

"Yea us too" Charlie said.

"Elated" Jackie said.

"Alright then let's get some training in" Jayden said standing up.

After training had ended, Kevin was still going some swordsmen ship training little did he know the twins were watching him. Charlie was on top of the Shiba house and Jackie was hiding in the bushes with a paint ball gun with bullets filled with water instead of paint.

"Do we have an aerial visual of the target?" Jackie asked into her walkie talkie.

"Ten four ground visual of the target?" Charlie asked.

"Ten four I have a clear shot. Any civilians?" Jackie asked.

"Clear as the sky you may fire when ready" Charlie said.

"Rodger" Jackie said looking through the scope and aimed it right at his chest.

Kevin was striking the dummy when something hit him in the chest.

"What the?" Kevin asked. "AH!" Kevin exclaimed as barrage of water bullets hit him in the chest.

"Yes!" Charlie exclaimed. Then she heard the others running through the hose. "Papa bear and the baby bears on the move. Papa bear and the baby bears on the move! Cease fire! I repeat cease fire!" Charlie said.

"Hearty ten four" Jackie said as she pulled the gun away to burry herself deeper into the bush so she wouldn't be seen.

"Kevin what's wrong?" Jayden asked.

"We heard scream" Ji said.

"I don't know I think someone shot at me" Kevin said. "I bet it was Charlie and Jackie"

"No way I just went to check on them they're taking naps in their rooms" Mia said.

"Then who did this?" Kevin said confused.

"White and black rangers, victory is ours. Now let's tie this present up and go home" Charlie said.

"Hearty ten four" Jackie said pulling out her gun one last time and nailing Kevin in the head knocking him down.

"Kevin!" Mia said kneeling down next to him.

Charlie and Jackie were reading up on the sealing symbol their father used to seal Master Xandred. They thought that because they were Shiba like their brother that they would be able to perform the sealing symbol with their brother. They were reading when a knock came to the door.

"Oh come in" Charlie said as Jackie put the scroll away.

"Charlie, Jackie here" Kevin said as he placed four ten dollar bills on the bed.

"Ah payment" Charlie said smiling.

Then Jackie picked them up and held them up to the light. "Yep their real" Jackie said.

"Alright Kevin your torment is over" Charlie said.

"And as a little thank you present" Jackie said handing Kevin a potted orchid.

"A flower?" Kevin asked.

"It's an orchid" Jackie said.

"Yea you can't get this pinkness from any seed" Charlie said.

"It's Mia favorite flower" Jackie said.

"Thanks you guys she's going to love this. But I don't anymore money do I?" Kevin asked.

"Nah this one's on the house" Jackie said. "Take it to your girl"

"Thanks girls" Kevin said before he walked out.

"And that my dear sister is how you handle a man" Charlie said.

"Wow that was easier than I thought" Jackie said.

* * *

><p>For those who don't know, hearty ten four means big ok and papa bear means like teacher and baby bear means like rookie or new. Keep reviewing! Love<p>

Diamond


	20. Chapter 20

The rangers minus Charlie and Jackie were eating when Charlie and Jackie stumbled in. They were completely drained from practicing the sealing symbol all night. They dropped to their knees and clutched their stomachs.

"Charlie, Jackie are you okay?" Emily asked as the rangers gathered around them.

"You look terrible" Mia said placing her hands on their foreheads. "You're burning up"

"No" Charlie said pushing Mia's hands away. "We're fine" Charlie said standing up and then helping Jackie up.

"Yea we're not going to let a little fever stop us" Jackie said before they walked outside.

"They look awful" Mike said.

"I've seen this before but where" Jayden said trying to place his finger on it.

Soon, the gap sensor went off and the rangers took off towards the city. The quickly morphed and took on the nighlock. Charlie and Jackie were trying their best to fight off the nighlock but the nighlock knocked them on their backs and they instantly changed back.

"Oh poor little rangers you can not put up with my might!" The nighlock said as the twins tried to crawl away. Charlie let out a groan. This guy was really making her head hurt worse. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a red, orange, and yellow feather. It was a phoenix feather and her father had given her a couple. He had gotten them from his travels with the Pale Lotus Society.

"Phoenix feather!" Charlie exclaimed throwing the feather and it landed rite between the nighlock eyes.

"AH!" The nighlock exclaimed trying to extinguish the bright flame. "Can't see!" The nighlock exclaimed.

"Let's go guys" Jayden said.

"Spin sword! Quintuple slash!" The rangers exclaimed. The knocked the nighlock into a wall.

"Antonio get Charlie and Jackie out of here we'll handle the mega monster" Jayden said.

"You got it amigo!" Antonio said before he ran over to an unconscious Charlie and Jackie.

After defeating the nighlock, Jayden and the others ran back to the Shiba house to check on Charlie and Jackie.

"Jayden" Ji said as the he and the others ran in.

"Ji did you find out what was wrong with Charlie and Jackie?" Jayden asked.

"I'm afraid Charlie and Jackie have been practicing the sealing symbol" Ji said.

"What?" Mike said.

"But how do they even know it?" Kevin asked.

"They are Shiba it must be a family thing" Mia said.

"I thought their symptoms looked familiar. It happens to me whenever I try to practice it" Jayden said. "Just let them get all the sleep they can okay" Jayden said. "That sealing symbol takes a lot out of you if you practice it too many times"

At around lunch time, Jackie was up and walking around.

"Hey guys" Jackie said nonchalantly as she made a plate for her and her sister.

"What are you doing out of bed Jacqueline?" Ji asked.

"Um…" Jackie said not wanting to say the wrong answer. "Getting lunch?" Jackie said confused.

Mia placed her hand on her forehead. "She feels okay I think the fever's gone down" Mia said.

"And her skin isn't pale anymore" Emily said.

"Is this twenty questions because I am really hungry" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline" Charlie said as she walked in. "What's the hold up? The movie's going to start soon" Charlie said.

"Sorry Charlie these guys were holding me up" Jackie said. "You guys okay? So we were practicing the sealing symbol"

"Yea we saw how much energy it was taking out of Jayden so we thought we could help him" Charlie said.

"Oh you two are such sweetie pies" Emily said standing up and hugging them.

"Just don't over do it okay? It takes a lot out of you" Jayden said patting Charlie's shoulder.

"No problem" Jackie said quickly.

The next morning, Charlie was practicing her symbol power when a vision hit her. Her eyes went from red to a pale white color and she stayed frozen in her seat as she saw the vision in her head.

"Hey sis have you seen my?" Jackie asked as she walked in but saw the look on her face. "Charlie?" Jackie said waving her hand in front of her sister's face. "Earth to Charlie" Jackie said. "Okay maybe Ji knows something about this" Jackie said picking up her sister and throwing her over her shoulder. She walked into the kitchen and placed her in a chair.

"Jackie what's wrong with Charlie?" Kevin asked.

"I have no idea I was just going to ask her where my pet rock was and I found her like this" Jackie said.

"Pet rock?" Mike asked confused.

"Yea his name Michelangelo he's a grey rock with googly eyes. Has anyone seen him?" Jackie said.

"Why don't you just get a regular pet?" Mia asked. "Something small like a hamster or a goldfish?"

"Because of Mr. No pets in the Shiba house here" Jackie said.

"That rule still stands" Jayden said.

"Whatever" Jackie said. "So Ji any idea what's happening with Charlie?"

"Yes Charlotte is just having a vision of the future. The same thing happened to her father he completely mastered his clairvoyance. It was a great tool to defeating the nighlock" Ji said.

"So when is she going to come back?" Emily asked.

"When the vision is over we just have to wait" Ji said.

Then Charlie's eyes changed back to normal and she let out a loud gasp and started to hyperventilate.

"Breathe Little Red" Antonio said patting Charlie's back.

"Here drink this" Mia said handing her a cup of water.

"Thank you" Charlie said taking a sip.

"What did you see Charlotte?" Jayden asked.

"Wulong Goth is going to try to revive Exile, Divinity, and Vapor into full nighlock forms" Charlie said.

"Oh man and they were powerful in their half nighlock forms" Jackie said.

"They're doing it at some place with a lot of water" Charlie said.

Jackie thought about it before she slapped her hand against the table shocking everyone. "It's an underwater lair" Jackie said.

"Seriously?" Jayden asked.

"Think about it, it's secret and not many lairs are underwater it's the perfect place to perfect nighlock DNA" Jackie said.

"She's got a point" Mia said.

"I think Kevin and Jackie should go to investigate" Emily said.

"Yea you two are the best swimmers" Charlie said. "You can go to the underwater and gather Intel"

"Intel?" Jackie asked.

"That's short for intelligence Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"That makes more sense" Jackie said.

Later that evening, the rangers walked out to the pier so Kevin and Jackie could start their mission.

"I don't want to do this anymore" Jackie said.

"C'mon Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"But Kevin's such a kill joy!" Jackie said to her sister.

"Alright then you don't have to go" Charlie said.

"Cool" Jackie said.

"Kick on three" Charlie said to Jayden.

"Right" Jayden said. "Three!" Jayden exclaimed before they kicked Jackie into the water.

"Not cool you guys!" Jackie said.

"We'll keep you update" Kevin said before Mia kissed him.

"Be careful" Mia said.

"I promise" Kevin said.

"This should lead you right to the Black Mantis' hide out" Antonio said handing him a GPS.

"Thanks" Kevin said before they dived in.

Kevin and Jackie swam to the underwater cave and walked inside the deep, dark cave.

"I can't see anything" Kevin said.

"I got it" Jackie said pulling out her symbol wand. "Symbol wand!" Jackie said writing out the symbol. "Light!" Jackie said smacking the symbol and a ball of landing on top of her symbol wand. "Problem solved"

"You've got some nice symbol power Jacqueline" Kevin said.

"Like you take your samurai training seriously I take my symbol power seriously" Jackie said before she heard something. "Shh do you hear that?" Jackie asked.

"What?" Kevin asked.

Jackie drug Kevin behind a large rock so they wouldn't been seen. She held up her silver mirror to see what was going on. Then she saw the Fatalist and Geist in her mirror.

"How Exile and the others doing?" Geist asked.

"They're regenerating quite nicely, do you want to see, samurai rangers?" The Fatalist asked.

"Oh crud" Jackie said.

"We're taking you down Nighlock!" Kevin said.

"We'll see about that!" Geist exclaimed. "Hurricane furry!" Geist exclaimed creating a large gust of wind.

"Lunar reflection!" Jackie said holding up her mirror sending the giant gust back at them knocking them into the cave wall. She clapped her hands together and spread them open. "Wolf pack furry!" Jackie exclaimed and light blue wolves flew from her hands and gathered around her. "Help Kevin take on these two while I go put the virus into the regeneration chambers. Failure is not an option!" Jackie exclaimed as the wolves nodded.

"Jackie how on earth did you do that?" Kevin asked.

"I've had a lot of time to practice my symbol power plus wolf is my second language" Jackie said proudly. "Now you handle these guys and I'll stop the other black mantis regeneration"

"Alright then we'll hold them off" Kevin said.

Jackie ran and saw broken up parts of Exile, Divinity, and Vapor floating in Sanzu water chambers.

"Oh man" Jackie said. "I better do this quick" Jackie said slipping an electronic wristlet. A wire came out and slipped out and plugged itself into the computer. Then little pieces of bacteria started to eat away at the clumps. "Now let's purify that water" Jackie said writing out the symbol changing the water from light green to pure blue. "Jacqueline Shiba you are amazing" Jackie said before she heard The Fatalist and Geist scream. "Seems like Kevin and my wolves have held their end of the bargain" Jackie said with a smirk. She walked back over the front of the cave and saw the Fatalist and Geist disappearing. "Good job Kev" Jackie said giving Kevin a high five.

"Thanks and the others?" Kevin asked.

"Sanzu river water turned into earth water" Jackie said before she looked over to her team of wolves. "Good job team now back to the air for you" Jackie said before the wolves disappeared into water vapor.

"They were made out of water vapor?" Kevin asked shocked.

"Hey I may be amazingly awesome at symbol power but it's pretty hard to create your zord animal from symbol power. Sometimes when I was a little girl and Jayden was away at the Shiba house training we would sit in our room and think about all the different symbols we could think of" Jackie said.

"So that's how you and your sister are so good at symbol power" Kevin said.

"Yea" Jackie said. "The samurai part is a learning process but the symbol power I've always had a natural knack for it" Jackie said. "That's how I'm able to use all my powers outside of my samurai form"

"That's so amazing…think you can teach me?" Kevin asked.

Jackie said smiling. "I'd be glad to Kev" Jackie said.

Charlie was in the dojo trying to perfect her new move. She held out her hand and fiery lotus formed in it.

"Blazing Lotus Bomb!" Charlie exclaimed. The six petals flew out and hit the dummies but then they just floated down to the ground. "Gah!" Charlie said kicking the ground. "I don't know how Mike deals with the whole forest nature thing. I have no patience for this type of thing!" Charlie exclaimed. Then Jackie and Kevin walked back in. "Kevin, Jackie you're back! Guys they're back!" Charlie said before the other rangers ran out.

"So how'd it go?" Mike asked.

"Kevin took down the Fatalist and Geist all by himself" Jackie said.

"Actually it was" Kevin said before Jackie stomped on his foot. "Ow!"

"Yep all by himself" Jackie said smiling.

"Oh Kevin that was so brave!" Mia said hugging him.

"Yea" Kevin said.

"C'mon let's go plan out next move" Jayden said before everyone walked inside leaving Jackie and Kevin outside in the dojo.

"Why did you do that?" Kevin asked.

"Because ladies like it when they're men are all big a brave. You may have the girl but you've still got a lot to learn" Jackie said before they walked inside as Kevin shook his head.

At breakfast the next morning, Ji placed the rangers breakfast in front of them.

"So Charlotte, Jacqueline the next is your birthday" Ji said.

"I know the big 1-7" Jackie said giving her sister a high five.

"So what would you like to do?" Ji asked.

"Hmm" The girls said rubbing their chin. Thinking about their brother being their personal slave for the day.

"Nah let's save that for another day Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"Yea you're right" Jackie said. "But what to do?" Jackie said tapping her finger against her mouth.

"What're you doing?" Mike asked.

"It's my thinky face" Jackie said.

"Just remember we are not taking you shopping" Mike said.

"Mike, it's Charlie and Jackie's day they get to pick what they want" Mia said.

"I got it!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"We'll play the 'Who can get Charlotte and Jacqueline the best present game'" Charlie said.

"Oh I love that game!" Jackie said.

"How do we play?" Kevin asked.

"The rules are to get Charlotte and I a unique individual present like one has never seen before! If Charlie and pick your present then the losers have to do the two winners chores for two weeks or if you're a single person and Charlie and I like both of the presents you've given us then the rest of the house excluding Charlie and I will do the winner's chores for a whole month" Jackie said.

"That sounds very interesting I'll allow it" Ji said.

"So who's in?" Charlie asked.

"If it's a chance to get out of chores count me in" Mike said.

"I like a challenge I'll play too" Kevin said.

"Sounds like fun" Emily said.

"Yea I'll play" Mia said.

"Count me in amigo!" Antonio said.

"What the heck it can't hurt?" Jayden said with a shrug.

"Good" Charlie said.

"The only rules are you can't ask one of our family members what we like and you can't steal other people's ideas or presents" Jackie said.

"Good luck everyone!" Charlie exclaimed.

The next morning, Charlie and Jackie were trying to perfect their new moves with not much luck.

"Blazing Lotus Bomb!" Charlie exclaimed trying her lotus move again but failed. She laid on the ground and kick her arms and legs around.

Jackie charged a ball of ice in her hand. "Blizzard storm!" Jackie exclaimed. She blew on the ice but it just disappeared. "Gah!" Jackie said punching the dummy. "Please freeze Mr. Dummy please" Jackie said hugging the dummy before she slid down and got into the fettle position.

Then Jayden and Emily walked out and saw the twins.

"Jayden I think the twins have lost it" Emily said.

"Can't lose what you never had" Jayden said rolling his eyes.

"We have got to get some stronger symbol power or we're going to lose the ability to use our powers outside our samurai forms" Charlie said sitting up.

"But then we'll be ordinary like Jayden" Jackie said.

"Hey!" Jayden said.

"I think I can help" Jason said as he walked in.

"Daddy!" The girls exclaimed happily.

"Dad where on earth have you been?" Charlie asked.

"Oh I've been in India! Wonderful country!" Jason said pulling out his travel bag. "For you Charlie, a beautiful pink quartz elephant" Jason said handing it to her.

"So pretty" Charlie said.

"And for Jackie" Jason said pulling it out. "An Indian art book" Jason said.

"Cool" Jackie said going through the pages.

"And finally Jayden a pair of jade stress balls" Jason said walking over and them to Jayden.

"Nice" Jayden said opening the box to reveal two light green stress balls. Jayden couldn't really explain wall but he had grown attached to stress balls since he began to lead the team. He would usually find anything to take his stress level down and that was one of them.

"Those things helped me a lot when I was leading my team" Jason said.

"So Dad do you think that you can help us get some more symbol power?" Jackie asked.

"Ah yes my good friends at the Pale Lotus Society they'd be glad to help get some more symbol power" Jason said.

"Please take as much time as you need" Jayden said quickly.

Charlie and Jackie rolled their eyes.

"Ah so this is what parenthood is like" Jason said wrapping his arms around the girls shoulders.

* * *

><p>Hey you guys I know it's been a couple of days but I've been working on my other stories. I put the twins' birthday up here because my birthday is on Monday. I won't be turning 1-7 but I will be turning the big 1-8! Thanks for the reviews keep em coming!<p>

Love

Diamond


	21. Chapter 21

Charlie and Jackie were preparing for the weekend at the Pale Lotus Society. They were sitting in Charlie's room relaxing while the rangers were out preparing for their birthday party.

"So how do think our birthday party is coming?" Jackie asked as she tried to form an ice crystal in her hand.

"I'm way too worried about our weekend at the Pale Lotus Society" Charlie said.

"Ah you worried too much" Jackie said. Then a knock came to the door which caused her to lose the crystal.

"Who is it?" Charlie asked.

"Charlotte, Jacqueline you have guests" Ji said.

"It's probably daddy" Charlie said before they stood up and walked out into the living and saw Roy and Marth standing there. Roy was holding a bouquet of red roses and Marth was holding a balloon bouquet.

"Happy Birthday!" The two exclaimed.

"Baby!" Jackie exclaimed running over to Marth who caught Jackie while still holding on to the balloons. "I can't believe you came all this way to see me!" Jackie exclaimed happily.

"Of course I didn't want to miss your special day" Marth said. "Happy birthday" Marth said handing her the small present.

"Yay!" Jackie exclaimed. "I have such a sweetie pie" Jackie said leaning up and kissing him. Jackie opened the box and pulled out a mockingbird necklace. "Oh it's so pretty" Jackie said.

"Here you go babe" Roy said handing a square present to his girlfriend.

"Thank you" Charlie said. She opened it to reveal a red, white, and pink charm bracelet. "Oh Roy it's so pretty" Charlie said slipping it on her wrist.

Soon the other rangers arrived and set up for their party and the girls introduced their boyfriends to the rangers. Then they got down to cake a presents.

"Alright then who wants to go first?" Charlie asked.

"I'll go" Antonio said. He handed them to two long sleeve t-shirts.

"Oh soft t-shirts" Charlie said rubbing it against her face.

"What do they say?" Emily asked.

Charlie's shirt was yellow and it had a sun on it and it had the word 'day' on it. Jackie's shirt was dark blue and it had a moon on it and it had the word 'night' on it.

"Ha! That's funny" Jackie said as she folded the shirt up. "Alright then how about…Kevin! You can go next" Jackie said pointing the water ranger.

"Alright then" Kevin said handing them two small gift bags. "Happy Birthday girls" He said. They pulled out two cocktail rings. Charlie was a light red color with a large sun on it with rubies in it. Jackie's ring was a light blue color with a large crescent moon with sapphires in it.

"Cool beans" Jackie said slipping the ring on to her finger.

"Um who do we want go next?" Charlie said tapping her finger on her chin. "Ah Michael you go next" Charlie said.

"Alright then" Mike said handing them to wrapped presents. They unwrapped them to reveal to Teddy bears. Charlie's was light red and had her name on the stomach. Jackie's was light blue and also had her name on the stomach.

"Aww so cute!" The two exclaimed.

"I'm going to name you little Jackie" Jackie said hugging the bear. "Mia you may go next"

"Happy birthday girls" Mia said handing them two velvet jewelry boxes.

"Thank you" The girls said as they opened them. They were two silver necklace with girls' initials on them. Charlie's had 'CLS' with a pink stone under it and Jackie's had 'JFS' with a blue stone under it.

"What's the 'F' stand for?" Marth asked.

"You don't know your own girlfriend's middle name?" Mike asked.

"No because he doesn't need to know" Jackie said.

"It's Fran" Jayden started before Jackie threw Little Jackie at him.

"Good girl Little Jackie" Jackie said picking the bear up. "Alright Emily you go next"

"Happy birthday" Emily said handing them wrapped presents. They unwrapped it to reveal purses with their names on them. Charlie's purse was orange with red suns on them and Jackie's purse was dark blue with light blue crescent moons on it.

"Oh man these are so cool" Charlie said. "I've never had a purse with name on it before"

"Yea maybe now I'll stop losing purses since this one has my name on it" Jackie said. "Okay right now Emily's got a strong lead. Alright big brother it's your turn" Jackie said.

"Alright then you'll have to understand that I couldn't get your presents in doubles but I think once you'll see it you will understand" Jayden said before he walked out.

"What's going on?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know he wouldn't even tell me" Emily said. Then Jayden walked out with a pet carrier.

"Happy birthday girls" Jayden said. Then he opened up the carrier and a corgi puppy ran out. He is black with a white stomach.

"Oh he's so cute!" The girls exclaimed. He jumped into Charlie's arms and the girls smothered him in hugs and kiss.

"I love this little guy! And we get to keep him?" Jackie asked.

"Yep he's all yours" Jayden said.

"Yay! Jayden wins!" The twins exclaimed.

"Yes!" Jayden exclaimed.

"Aww man!" The others exclaimed.

"So what're you going to name him?" Mia asked.

"I don't know" Charlie said placing the puppy on the floor and letting him play with all the wrapping paper. "What do you want to name him Jackie? You're good with names" Charlie said.

"Hmm…" Jackie said. "Casanova!" Jackie said as the puppy jumped into her lap.

"Casanova?" All the other rangers except Charlie said.

"I like it!" Charlie said. "Casanova was an Italian explorer and lover and this little guy has stolen my heart" Charlie said picking up the puppy. "We can call him Cassie for short" Charlie said.

"He's perfect" Jackie said.

Later that night, Jayden walked into the living to see the girls reading a story to the puppy who was falling asleep on Jackie's lap.

"What're you two doing?" Jayden asked.

"Would you mind we're putting Casanova to bed" Jackie said. "Now where was I? Oh yes" Jackie said turning the page. "This one's about a mountain corgi Casanova. Corgi's Fairy Saddle Tale of Old. Montana Corgi dogs have this interesting tale about their fairy saddle look. Long, long ago in the days of yore, it might've been sooner, or not before, along a mountain track there came, a gallant Corgi of quite some fame. And there beside the track he spied" Jackie read

Then Charlie took over. "A maiden fair, who to him cried, oh kindly Corgi, here my plea; I've fallen off my horse you see. And so before you further roam would you, please sir, take me home?" So said the Corgi, "I do confess; how could I leave you in distress?"

Then Jackie read again. So climb upon my back fair maid I'll take you home as you have bade." And so the Corgi started forth;" My home's a castle to the north." They journeyed there, and at her door She cried, "I should have said before, I'm a fairy princess sir, you see, and for your kindness to me, I'll leave upon your back All traces of the fairy tack."

Then Charlie finished it. And till this day you still can find the fairy's saddle to remind, How the Corgi helped the princess fair, and just as well for you will care" Charlie said closing the book seeing that Casanova was asleep. Jackie picked him up and placed him in the bed that was in the hallway.

"Nighty night" Jackie said tucking the dog in.

"They're so cute when they're sleeping" Charlie said.

"Aren't they?" Jackie said before they walked into their rooms.

"You have got some interesting mommies Casanova" Jayden said petting the young puppy.

The next morning, Mike and Jackie were sitting in the living room playing battleship while wearing captain's hats.

"You're turn Jackie unless you want to forfeit" Mike said.

"We never give up right Cassie!" Jackie said to the puppy sitting in her lap. "Hmm" Jackie said looking into Mike's eyes. "C-4"

"Dang it!" Mike exclaimed throwing his hat down. "How did you know that?"

"Everyone loves C-4" Jackie said with a shrug. "Alright then time to go to the Pale Lotus Society" Jackie said as her sister walked in.

"Ready to go?" Charlie asked.

"Yep let's get to it" Jackie said.

They rode out about an hour away from the Shiba house and came across a large temple.

"Oh man you better stay close Casanova" Jackie said clipping a leash on to the small puppy. They walked inside and were greeted by a elderly man in a dark green kimono.

"Welcome to the Pale Lotus Society" The man said smiling. Then he pulled out a pot of soil.

"Uh thank you" Jackie said taking it from him. "What're we suppose to do with it?"

"I don't know just accept it we don't want to make him upset" Charlie said.

"Would you like an apple?" The old man asked.

"Sure" The girls said with a shrug. Then the old man placed apple seeds in the pot and a small apple tree grew out of it with two full sized apples.

"Cool" Jackie said. They wiped the apples off before taking a bite.

"Hmm organic" Charlie said.

"I am nature master my dears. I am the head of the Pale Lotus Society I am Lo Shu but you may call me Master Sage. I know of your father and he is a great man. Charlotte you will go see Fiery Phoenix and Jade Dragon they are the fire and wind masters here. Jacqueline you will go see Divine Fist and Fierce Tiger they are the water and earth masters here" Master Sage said.

"Are there hippies here too?" Jackie asked.

"Please excuse her" Charlie said.

"Moving pass that. Why don't you head off to find your masters?" Master Sage said.

"Sure thing old dude" Jackie said before they walked off in different directions.

Charlie walked into a building and saw a man with shoulder length red hair with orange and bright yellow highlights with the top pinned up. He is wearing a red long sleeve shirt and baggy ripped jeans.

"Ah you must be Charlotte. You're Jason's older twin daughter yes?" He asked.

"Yes and you may call me Charlie" Charlie said.

"I'm sorry but no shoes in the training area" Fiery Phoenix said.

Charlie looked down at her pale red pumps. "But I just got these!" Charlie exclaimed. Fiery Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Alright, alright" Charlie said taking off her pumps.

"Now then I am Jiao Feng but I am known as Fiery Phoenix!" Fiery Phoenix exclaimed.

"Fiery Phoenix? Does everyone here have alternate names?" Charlie asked.

"Yes!" He said excited. "We must keep a low profile you never know who might be lurking around the corners" Fiery Phoenix said looking around. "So while you are here I will give you your Pale Lotus name" Fiery Phoenix said.

"When in Rome I guess" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Hmm let's see" Fiery Phoenix said. "I'll call you Solar Flare!" Fiery Phoenix said.

"Okay then I'm Solar Flare then" Charlie said.

"Excellent" Fiery Phoenix said. "Let me call on Aria and we'll get started" Fiery Phoenix said before he walked inside the building.

"This is going to be an interesting lesson" Charlie said. "I hope Jackie's doing better than I am"

Jackie reached the water building and saw man with spiky dark brown hair and ice blue eyes. He is wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black training pants.

"Ah you are Jacqueline, Jason's younger twin daughter" He said.

"That's me!" Jackie said happily. "You can call me Jackie or just Jack I answer to either" Jackie said with a shrug.

"What is that?" He asked pointing to Casanova.

"He's a baby I couldn't just leave him alone" Jackie said. "But don't worry he's a good boy" Jackie said placing him on the ground. "Cassie go lie down" Jackie said before Casanova did as he was told. "We've been training a lot" Jackie said proudly.

"Alright then first thing I am Divine Fist" Divine Fist said.

"Why do they call you that?" Jackie asked before he held up his fists. "Oh these are nice" Jackie said.

"No shoes in the dojo please" Divine Fist said.

"But these are brand new wedges" Jackie said holding up her silver wedges.

"No shoes" Divine Fist said sternly which shocked Jackie.

"Fine" Jackie said throwing her wedges away.

"Now then we've got to give you a Pale Lotus Society name" Divine Fist said.

"Oh you're going to turn me into a hippie too. Okay I'm here for Daddy so I'll play your little game" Jackie said. "Alright lay it on me"

"I will call you Lunar Star" Divine Fist said.

"Oh pretty" Jackie said.

"Alright then I'll go get Isis and we'll get started" Divine Fist said before he walked off.

"This is going to be interesting Cassie" Jackie said as Casanova ran back over to her.

Charlie was sitting by herself when her teachers walked up. The wind teacher was twenty two year old Aria Chen-Feng. She has short shoulder length black hair and green eyes. She is wearing a red t-shirt and green pants.

"Solar Flare, this is my wife Jade Dragon she's the wind teacher here" Fiery Phoenix said.

"Nice to meet you" Charlie said.

"Why don't we get started? Show us what you can do outside of your samurai form please" Jade Dragon said.

"Alright then" Charlie said. "Where to start?" Charlie asked. "Well with my wind power I can levitate" Charlie said lifting herself in the air. "And I'm pretty good with my fire power" Charlie said as she came back down before she cracked her knuckles. "Blazing fire flip!" Charlie exclaimed launching herself into the air and circling a dummy and destroying it with fire. "And of course there's my Solar Power can't forget about that" Charlie said smiling. "Sun Flare ball!" Charlie said creating a small sun shaped ball in her hand. She threw it at another dummy and caused it to explode.

"Very what's the word I'm looking for dear?" Jade Dragon asked.

"Mediocre?" Fiery Phoenix said.

"Yes! Mediocre!" Jade Dragon said.

"Excuse me?" Charlie said shocked.

"Now the real lesson begins" Fiery Phoenix said. "Infinite flame!" Fiery Phoenix exclaimed doing a back hand spring creating a vertical line of fast moving fire.

"Ah!" Charlie said dodging. "What on earth is wrong with you people?" Charlie exclaimed.

"Dragon spirit rise!" Jade Dragon said doing a back handspring creating a mighty dragon out of wind power.

"Ah!" Charlie exclaimed as she dodged the dragon. She ran out of the building with Fiery Phoenix and Jade Dragon running after her.

Jackie was playing with Casanova when Divine Fist walked up with Fierce Tiger the earth teacher. She is an African-American woman with tight, curly black hair and bright yellow eyes. She is wearing a long sleeve yellow shirt and black Capri pants.

"So you must be Lunar Star" Fierce Tiger said.

"At your service" Jackie said curtsying.

"I am Fierce Tiger the earth teacher now show us your power" Fierce Tiger said.

"You got it" Jackie said stretching out her body. "Well this is my water/ice power. Water whip!" Jackie said creating a water whip to slice one of the dummies in half. "Then there's my earth power" Jackie said. "Seismic kick!" Jackie said lifting her legs off to the ground and slamming it back down fast and creating a giant fist to punch one of the dummies. "And of course my awesome lunar power" Jackie said cupping her hands together. "Lunar Sparkler!" Jackie said creating a ball in the shape of a crescent. She threw and it exploded on the dummy into a million sparkles. "Pretty impressive right?"

"It's okay I guess" Fierce Tiger said.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Now that the real work begins" Divine Fist said. "Hydro punch!" Divine Fist exclaimed creating a giant fist hurling it towards Jackie.

"AH!" Jackie exclaimed. "Oh man I've got to learn how to do that" Jackie said.

"Earth Tiger" Fierce Tiger said punching the ground creating a large Tiger.

"Ah!" Jackie exclaimed before she ran out.

The twins finally met up and were being chased by their teacher together.

"Hey your teachers crazy too?" Jackie asked as they ran together.

"More like mad!" Charlie said. Then they reached a dead end.

"Oh crud" They said. They turned around and faced their teachers.

"Phoenix flight!" Fiery Phoenix exclaimed shooting a phoenix shaped flame at Charlie lifting her into the air.

"AHH!" Charlie exclaimed as she flew out of sight.

"Charlie!" Jackie exclaimed before she turned to Fierce Tiger. "Oh crud" Jackie said. Fierce Tiger punched the ground and lifted Jackie into the air.

"AHH!" Jackie exclaimed as she flew in the opposite direction.

"These girls are going to be some work" Fierce Tiger said.

"But we owe Jason a huge favor after he helped rebuild the Pale Lotus Society after that demonic attack" Jade Dragon said. "We almost lost the temple"

"Jade Dragon is right the least we can do help his twins with their symbol power" Divine Fist said.

"Right now let's go get a hearty meal and get started in the morning" Fiery Phoenix said.

Antonio was fishing in the river when a screaming Jackie came in and landed in the water.

"Whoa! Little Bit what happened?" Antonio asked fishing her out of the water. "C'mon let's get you home"

The other rangers were relaxing in the living room when a mattress suddenly appeared out of no where.

"Where did that come from?" Emily asked.

Then Charlie came crashing in and landed on the mattress. The force of the land was so great she flipped off it.

"Ow" Charlie said. "Now I know I landed on my pain center" Charlie said.

"Charlie what happened?" Jayden asked.

"What happened?" Charlie asked standing up. "You all sent Jackie and me to a elemental hell hole!" Charlie exclaimed. "My teachers went crazy and chased me around the temple!" Charlie exclaimed. "Now my burning skin ash is in my hair" Charlie said patting her hair.

Then Jackie and Antonio walked in and Jackie rung out her hair and slapped Antonio with her ponytail.

"This is terrible! They've got my wedges and my dog!" Jackie said. Then a knock came to the door. Jackie opened the door and Casanova jumped into her arms. "Oh Casanova!" Jackie said catching him. Then she looked up and saw Master Sage. "Oh it's just you" Jackie said snatching the shoes from him. "Don't come back here! You're just a mean old man!" Jackie said before she slammed the door.

"Jacqueline what on earth has gotten into you?" Jayden asked answering the door. "I'm sorry sir my sister doesn't enjoy people" Jayden said.

"It is quite alright" Master Sage as he walked in. "I am Master Sage of the Pale Lotus Society very please to make your acquaintance" Master Sage said.

"He's your teachers teacher why are you being so mean to him?" Emily asked.

"Because he's a mean old man with mean old students!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Please let me explain myself. My students ways my be a eccentric but they have their reasons" Master Sage said cleaning his glasses. "Let's start with Jiao" Master Sage said.

"Fiery Phoenix" Charlie said.

"Yes before he was Fiery Phoenix" Master Sage said. "We all know of the Black Mantis way before they were nighlock"

"Really now" Jackie said.

"Yes Jiao's parents were murdered by Exile" Master Sage said.

All the rangers gasped.

"That can't be possible" Charlie said.

"Very possible. They were powerful business wise before they were turned into nighlock. The members of the Black Mantis have hurt my students in different ways" Master Sage said. "Anyway and there's that Divinity woman, she tried to make Shen choose between her and his love of fighting for what's right"

"Shen?" Jackie asked.

"Divine Fist" Master Sage said.

"Oh" Jackie said.

"Wulong Goth kidnapped Damon he is the Iron Fist the physic teacher and Isis, Fierce Tiger when they were younger and forced them to be child servants" Master Sage said. "And the one know as Geist burned Aria's father business down to the ground" Master Sage. "They want you girls to get stronger so you can put the end to the Black Mantis" Master Sage said.

"What're we going to do Charlotte? I want to help them" Jackie said.

"And we will Jacqueline we're samurai rangers we help everybody. But first we must prove our worthiness" Charlie said.


	22. Chapter 22

Charlie and Jackie stood up all night conduction experiments figuring out how the Pale Lotus teachers did all of their cool moves. The next morning, Charlie and Jackie walked outside of the Shiba house. Charlie was in coral pink long sleeve shirt and white Capri pants. Jackie was in a light blue long sleeve shirt and black Capri pants. They were heading over to the Pale Lotus Society when Casanova ran out.

"You can't come with us today" Jackie said. "Emily!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Yea?" Emily asked as she ran out.

"Can you watch Casanova for us today?" Charlie asked.

"Sure thing" Emily said as Jackie handed Casanova to her. "C'mon Cassie let's go make sugar cookies and watch romance movies" Emily said before Cassie barked happily and they walked inside.

"C'mon let's go to our physic teacher" Charlie said.

"Let's get this day over with" Jackie said.

They walked into the physic temple and saw an iron man. His body was literally shinning in the sunlight. He had red eyes wearing no shirt and beige pants. His hair is a long, skinny black ponytail with a knife tied to the end.

"Whoa" The girls said.

"You must be Charlotte and Jacqueline. I am Damon Li but you may call me Iron Monk" The Iron Monk said.

"Nice to meet you" Charlie said.

"So if you don't mind me asking what happened to you?" Jackie asked.

"Ah this iron body" The Iron Monk said knocking on the hard exterior of his body. "They use to call me the Iron Monk because of my stiff iron moves but Wulong Goth has turned that into real life. He cursed me with this body when he was turned into a nighlock because my wife and I ran away from being his servants" The Iron Monk said.

"So if we defeat Wulong Goth then you'll get your original body back right" Charlie said.

"Yes but there is too much to be done here to try" The Iron Monk said.

"Don't worry Mr. Iron Monk sensei sir we're so much closer to defeating Wulong Goth" Jackie said.

"We just need to get our symbol power back" Charlie said.

"Don't worry girls we'll figure this out" The Iron Monk said. "Let's start with you Solar Flare" The Iron Monk said. "What're you seeing now?"

"You, my sister, the temple" Charlie said.

"I'm talking about vision wise" The Iron Monk said.

"Oh!" Charlie said. "Um…" Charlie said rubbing her temples. "Nothing" Charlie said.

"How do the visions come to you?" The Iron Monk asked.

"Well sometimes they just hit me like a ton of bricks and come out of nowhere" Charlie said.

"I see and what about you Lunar Star? How is your telekinesis coming?" The Iron Monk asked.

"Well it's better than it was but sometimes the force is so heavy and I lose concentration and whatever I'm trying to move just stops" Jackie said.

"I see, I see" The Iron Monk said. "Why don't you give me a couple of hours and I'll have something that will help you" The Iron Monk said.

"Okay Mr. Iron Monk sensei sir we trust you" Charlie said. "C'mon Jackie we've got to go see our teachers"

"Right" Jackie said before they walked off.

Fiery Phoenix and Jade Dragon were in Fiery Phoenix's office when Charlie walked in.

"Ah Solar Flare shocked to see you here" Fiery Phoenix said.

"I'm Charlotte Lynnette Shiba master of the sun, fire and wind and the white samurai ranger. I never run away from any challenge" Charlie said confidently putting her hands on her hips. "Technically I didn't run away I was blown away" Charlie said.

"I see" Jade Dragon said smiling. "Why don't we get started then?"

Charlie smiled. "Yea sounds good" Charlie said with a nod.

Jackie walked into the water building and saw Divine Fist and Fierce Tiger having a meeting.

"Yo" Jackie said with a small wave.

"Lunar Star what a surprise" Fierce Tiger said.

"I am Jacqueline Francine Shiba lady" Jackie said firmly. "Master of the moon, water, and earth and the black samurai ranger. I will never run from any challenge" Jackie said.

"Fine then let's get started" Fierce Tiger said smiling.

Jayden was sitting in the living room when Emily ran in happily.

"Jayden I finally finished cleaning out the attic and basement" Emily said smiling.

"About time I thought that would never get finished" Jayden said.

"I found this picture of you and the girls when you were little" Emily said handing him the photo.

Jayden smiled. "Oh yea this is the day when the girls were born. Jackie almost broke my nose that day" Jayden said.

"She almost broke your nose?" Emily asked.

"Yea I had to wear a cast for a couple of weeks" Jayden said. "She took her little fist and shook it back and forth and almost broke it. I swore I cried for hours it hurt so bad" Jayden said smiling.

"Oh is that how you got the little scar on your nose?" Emily asked.

"Yep sure is" Jayden said.

"Oh poor baby" Emily said kissing the little scar. Then Casanova ran in with his ball in his mouth. "Oh Casanova it took you forever to find that ball" Emily said.

"Yea Charlie and Jackie would never let you live it down if you let something happen to their baby" Jayden said as Casanova jumped into his lap. "They love this little guy" Jayden said.

"I know he's so sweet what made you pick him?" Emily asked.

"He was tackling the other puppies and chasing his tail" Jayden said.

Emily playfully punched him. "You're not funny"

"But I am cute" Jayden said.

"Yes I'll give you that" Emily said before she leaned over and kissed him.

"EW!" The twins exclaimed as they walked in.

"What're you two doing home so early?" Jayden asked as they broke apart.

"I thought you were at the Pale Lotus Society" Emily said.

"We did but Master Sage passed us and is making us official members of the Pale Lotus Society" Charlie said.

"And another thing we're going to need" Jackie said.

"What?" Jayden asked.

"We're going to need Pale Lotus Society tattoos to show that we are official members of the Pale Lotus Society and since we're under age we're going to need you to give Master Sage the a-okay" Jackie said.

"Why do I need to do it?" Jayden asked.

"Because when Daddy left he left you in charge" Charlie said.

"No matter how much we don't like it" Jackie interrupted.

"And you're nineteen so that makes you old enough to be our legal guardian so is it yes or no?" Charlie said.

"Well you've been working hard at the Pale Lotus Society and if Master Sage thinks you've earned it then I guess it's okay" Jayden said.

"Yes! Because we're all going to have tea with the teachers tomorrow" Charlie said.

"And everyone better be on their best behavior" Jackie said. "And that means you too" Jackie said to Casanova.

The next morning, the rangers were eating breakfast when the gap sensor went off. The rangers ran outside and found the plants attacking campers in the forest.

"Mike tell your element to calm down!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yea they taught us in environmental science that plants are our friends! Damn hippies!" Jackie exclaimed shaking his fist.

Then they saw a poisoned man stumbled out of the forest.

"Oh no he's hurt" Charlie said as she and Jackie ran over to the man. "Do you think you can help him Jacqueline?"

"I think so" Jackie said. She pulled out a vile of water and poured it into his mouth.

"Ugh thank you" The man said. "Please what is your name kind stranger?" The man said standing up.

"Uh I'm…" Jackie said standing up. "Lunar Star! Protector of the moon and stars!" Jackie exclaimed striking a super hero pose.

"Please take this as a token of my gratitude" He said handing Jackie a stack of cash. "I better get out here!" He said before running off.

"Whoa!" Jackie exclaimed counting the money. "This is two thousand dollars! I just helped a freaking millionaire!" Jackie exclaimed.

"No time to celebrate Jacqueline I'm sensing something" Charlie said pressing her finger to her temple. "Wulong Goth's here" Charlie said.

"What?" The other rangers said.

"Smart notion white samurai ranger" A voice said. Then Wulong Goth emerged from the trees.

"You two are going to pay for taking down my soldiers" Wulong Goth said.

"Oh crud" The twins said.

Then two Charlie and Jackie doubles grew out of the ground.

"Oh man he grew his own Charlie and Jackie!" Mike exclaimed.

"Attack!" Wulong Goth exclaimed as hoard of moogers ran out.

"Ready?" Jayden asked.

"Yep!" The others exclaimed morphing. Charlie and Jackie were getting ready to morph when Wulong Goth knocked the samuraizers out of their hands.

"Oh double crud" The twins said.

"Now you don't have your precious samuraizers" Wulong Goth said with an evil smile. He took his giant vine hand and wrapped it around Jackie's waist.

"Oh triple crud!" Jackie exclaimed as she was lifted into the air.

"Are you scared, Black Samurai ranger?" Wulong Goth asked as he pulled Jackie to his face.

"Fearful" Jackie said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Jackie I got you" Charlie said. "Emily now!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Right!" Emily exclaimed. "Earth Slicer!" Emily exclaimed cutting Wulong's arm off.

"Ah!" Jackie said as her sister jumped into the air and caught her. "Thanks Charles" Jackie said.

"No problem" Charlie said.

"Get them!" Wulong exclaimed to the evil Charlie and Jackie.

"Now we gotta run" Charlie said before they took off with the evil Charlie and Jackie on their tails.

"So do you want to go first?" Jackie asked.

"Sure why not" Charlie said turning around and clasping her hand together. "Solar Ray beam!" Charlie said shooting an orange beam.

"Solar Ray beam!" The evil Charlie exclaimed and the beams met.

"Oh crud" Charlie said. "Jacqueline you try" Charlie said.

"Right" Jackie said rubbing her hands together. "Lunar Sparkler!" Jackie said lifting her leg up and throwing the sparkling ball as if it were a softball.

"Lunar Sparkler!" The evil Jackie exclaimed doing the same motion and the sparkling balls met.

"Oh man for a bunch of plants these two are good" Charlie said.

"Well they are us" Jackie said.

"That's it!" Charlie exclaimed. "We can't defeat our doubles because they have all of our powers but if we aim for a different twin then we can beat these guys! Sun is the opposite of the moon and the moon is the opposite of the sun they cancel each other out" Charlie said.

"Oh yea! Charlie I love you and all but I am going to enjoy kicking your butt" Jackie said.

"Like wise my dear sister" Charlie said. "Okay let's try this again" Charlie said putting her hands together. "Solar Ray beam!" Charlie exclaimed shooting an orange beam at evil Jackie destroying her.

"Huh?" The evil Charlie said confused.

"Lunar Sparkler!" Jackie exclaimed throwing her sparkling ball at evil Charlie destroying her.

"Oh Charlotte how could we have destroyed something beautiful!" Jackie exclaimed.

"I know Jacqueline they were very beautiful but they were evil and they needed to be destroyed" Charlie said patting her sister's shoulder. "Now let's go handle Wulong" Charlie said.

"Right!" Jackie said before they ran towards the other rangers. They saw the rangers fighting off the moogers and Wulong.

"Wulong!" The twins exclaimed.

"You're going to pay for making us destroy something so beautiful!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Here you two I think these belong to you" Kevin said as he and Mike handed the twins their samuraizers.

"Ready Jacqueline?" Charlie asked.

"Born ready Charlotte" Jackie said.

"Samuraizer! Go, go samurai!" The twins exclaimed. They wrote out their symbols and morphed.

"White samurai ranger ready!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Black samurai ranger ready!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Rangers together, samurai forever!" Everyone exclaimed.

Wulong Goth shot his vine arm towards Jackie again but this time she pulled out her lunar mirror.

"Lunar Reflection!" Jackie exclaimed as the vine went outside. She tried to hold her ground to send the vine back out but she was having trouble. Kevin and Mike quickly ran over to her and helped her hold her ground. The vine was sent back out and wrapped it around Wulong. "Charlie now!" Jackie exclaimed.

"This is for the Iron Monk!" Charlie exclaimed putting her hands together. "Solar Ray beam!" Charlie exclaimed shooting the most powerful beam she could at Wulong, sucking all of the evil Sanzu river water out of him, causing him to him howl in pain.

"No!" Wulong exclaimed as he disappeared.

"Yes!" The two exclaimed before they fell down.

"Charlie!" Jayden exclaimed taking his sister in his arms.

"Jackie!" Kevin exclaimed doing the same.

"C'mon say something Little Red!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Oh these two must be exhausted we better get them back to the Shiba house" Emily said.

Charlie and Jackie woke up with a pounding headache and a pain on their wrists.

"Oh man what was I doing last night?" Jackie asked.

"Everything hurts" Charlie said.

"Hey you guys" Mia said as they walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better" Charlie said before she looked on her wrist and saw a red Pale Lotus tattoo on her right wrist. It was a eight petal Lotus flower with a ring on the outside and then another ring on the inside with sixteen stamens and then a dot for the middle. Then under that was her Pale Lotus Society name. 'Solar Flare' in cursive letters. "Whoa…" Charlie said.

"Hello, hello" Jade Dragon as she and the rest of the Pale Lotus Society walked in.

"Mr. Iron Monk sensei sir" Jackie said sitting up. "You're not Iron anymore!" Jackie said.

"Yes the moment you defeated Wulong Goth the curse was lifted" Iron Monk said. "I've got something for you" Iron Monk said reaching into his satchel. He pulled out two amulets, one was a golden sun shaped with a ruby in the middle and the other was a silver crescent shaped amulet filled with star sapphires. "These are clairvoyant and telekinesis amulets made by yours truly. They help you focus more and they take some of the edge off of you. In the end, Solar Flare you'll be able to stop hyperventilating when you come out of a vision and Lunar Star you'll be able to focus to lift things higher" Iron Monk said.

"Cool" Jackie said.

"Pretty" Charlie said.

"Thank you for helping my husband girls" Isis said.

"No problem ma'am" Jackie said.

"Yea we're samurai rangers we help everyone big or small, adult or child" Charlie said.

"Peanut butter or jelly, salt or pepper, human or alien" Jackie said nodding her head.

"Oh Jacqueline" Charlie said shaking her head.

The next morning, Jackie was making some pretty flowers for Jayden and Emily when Charlie walked out.

"Hey Jackie can I talk to you right quick?" Charlie asked.

"Sure what about?" Jackie asked.

"I think I found the way to perfect the sealing symbol" Charlie said.

"Really now?" Jackie asked.

"Uh-huh but we need to talk to Jayden" Charlie said. "What're you doing?"

"I'm cross pollinating red and yellow roses so Jayden will have them when he wants to propose to Emily" Jackie said.

"Well that can wait" Charlie said.

"But I really want to get this done" Jackie said whining.

"I've got pudding" Charlie said in a sing song voice.

Jackie stopped what she was going. "What flavor?" Jackie asked.

"Chocolate peanut butter" Charlie said holding up the pudding cup.

"Yay!" Jackie said snatching it from her. "Okay let's go find Jayden" Jackie said with her mouthful.

Jayden was relaxing on the couch when Charlie and Jackie walked in.

"Alright Jacqueline remember lift from the knees" Charlie said.

"Right" Jackie said.

"What're you two doing?" Jayden asked.

"And lift!" Charlie said as they lifted up the couch.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jayden exclaimed as they carried the couch outside. "What the heck are you two doing?" Jayden exclaimed sitting up.

"We needed to talk to you" Charlie said.

"And you couldn't have just asked me to come here?" Jayden asked.

"Then we wouldn't have gotten to lift the couch" Jackie said. "So what's up Charles?" Jackie asked sitting down next to Jayden on the couch.

"Okay I found a way to perfect the sealing symbol to make it easier to use" Charlie said.

"How?" Jayden asked.

"Well if we separate it into three different parts and then combine them into one symbol then we can seal Master Xandred" Charlie said.

"Do you think it could work?" Jackie asked.

"As long as all three of us put our all into it" Charlie said.

"I have an idea" Jackie said. She ran into the house and ran back out a huge watermelon. "We can practice the sealing symbol on this watermelon" Jackie said. She pulled out her symbol wand and wrote out a symbol made the giant watermelon look like Master Xandred.

"Nice symbol sculpture Jackie" Jayden said as he and Charlie walked around the sculpture.

"Yea it looks just like the picture of Master Xandred from the scroll" Charlie said.

"Hmm" Jackie said taking a bite of the sculpture. "Ugh this thing has already taken on Master Xandred's personality. This is one of the most sour watermelon's I've ever tasted in my life" Jackie said.

"Where'd you get a watermelon that big anyway?" Jayden asked.

"I was helping Mike with his symbol power because I like growing plants so I helped him make this. I should have tasted it before I praised him" Jackie said.

"Alright then enough chatter" Jayden said. "How are we doing this Charlie?"

"Okay" Charlie said pulling out the sealing symbol drawing. "Jackie you're going to try this symbol on the outside here on the left" Charlie said pointing to it. "Jayden's going draw the symbol in the middle here that's where all the energy needs to be aimed towards" Charlie said pointing to the symbol in the middle. "And I'm going to draw the symbol on the right. Everyone ready?"

"Yep" Jayden and Jackie said.

"Okay" Charlie said as they stood in front of the fake Master Xandred. They each threw out their sections of the sealing symbol and combined them. Large sealing papers wrapped around the fake Master Xandred and he disappeared in a large cloud of purple smoke.

"Where'd he go?" Jackie asked.

"I think he went to the netherworld" Charlie said. "Looks like the real Master Xandred got a warning of his demise"

"Good job you guys" Jayden said giving his sisters a high five.

Charlie woke up one morning with an odd feeling in her stomach. She walked out into the hallway and met her brother and her sister.

"Jayden do you have this weird feeling in your stomach?" Jackie asked rubbing her stomach.

"Yea I do" Jayden said with a groan. "What about you Charlie?" Jayden asked.

"Yea and my clairvoyance amulet is blinking like crazy" Charlie said holding up her amulet that she had yet to put around her neck. The ruby in the middle was blinking at a rapid pace.

"What does this all mean?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know" Charlie said before she put hand on her head. She let out a gasp.

"What is it Charlie?" Jayden asked.

"Master Xandred is attacking tonight" Charlie said.


	23. Chapter 23

The Shiba siblings were about to run and tell the other rangers when the gap sensor went off. They ran into the living room and Charlie opened the map before Ji could reach it. Charlie gasped at all of the blinking lights that lit up the map.

"Oh crud it's worse than I thought. It's a mooger rampage" Charlie said.

"What does it mean?" Kevin asked.

"Master Xandred is preparing the earth for his attack tonight" Jayden said which made all of the other rangers except Charlie and Jackie gasp.

"We'll have to split and take them on by ourselves. I'll send you to places close to your elements. The atmosphere will help boost your symbol power" Jackie said tapping the point on the map turning it blue. "Kevin you go out to the beach" Jackie said.

"Right" Kevin said before he ran out.

"Mike you go out to the forest" Jackie said tapping the point on the map turning it green.

"I'm on it" Mike said before he ran out.

"Mia you go out to the wind power plant" Jackie said tapping the point on the map turning it pink.

"Right" Mia said before she ran out.

"Emily you go to the construction sight" Jackie said.

"I got it" Emily said before she ran out.

"Antonio you got to the power plant" Jackie said.

"You got it little bit" Antonio said before he ran out.

"There's a bunch of moogers in the town square so the three of us will have to take them on there" Charlie said.

"Let's go guys it's time to end this" Jayden said before the three of them ran out.

At sunset all of the rangers met up all out of breathe.

"Is everyone okay?" Jayden asked.

"Yea that was just a lot of moogers" Emily said.

"It's like they kept coming and coming" Mia said.

"Charlie is Master Xandred coming soon?" Kevin asked.

"Well it's sunset the last battle between the last generation of rangers and Master Xandred began at sunset" Charlie said.

"Lunar Vibration!" Jackie exclaimed clapping her hands together creating the blue sounds waves.

"Ooo ah ooo!" They heard someone say.

"I thought I smelled a rat" Jackie said.

"More like a squid" Charlie said as Octoroo climbed out behind a tree.

"You'll pay for that!" Octoroo exclaimed extending his tentacles.

"Oh no you don't!" Jackie exclaimed sticking her hands out. "Moon beam!" Jackie exclaimed shooting a silver beam at Octoroo. Dayu stepped out of nowhere and reflected it with her harmonium.

"This ends now samurai rangers!" Master Xandred said as he appeared.

"It's starting" Jayden said. "Ready?"

"Yea!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Samuraizer! Go, go samurai!" They all exclaimed. They morphed and Jayden and the twins took on Master Xandred. The battle seemed to last for hours upon hours. Near the end of the battle everyone had changed back except Jayden and the twins but they were holding up the best they could.

"Jayden it's time we need to do this now" Jackie said leaning against her sword for support.

"Right" Jayden said.

"Symbol power!" The three exclaimed writing out their symbols and smacking them together.

"It's over Xandred" Jayden said.

"Nooo!" Xandred howled in pain as he disappeared.

"It's over" Jayden said weakly. "C'mon" Jayden said managing to throw Kevin over his shoulder and carry Emily. "We've got to get everyone home" Jayden said.

The next morning, the rangers woke up and walked around the house.

"Jayden!" Emily exclaimed running to her boyfriend's side who was resting in the recovery room in a deep sleep. "Jayden wake up! Please wake up" Emily said shaking him to no avail.

"I'm sorry Emily but Jayden and the girls are in comas" Ji said.

"Comas?" Emily said shocked. "Jayden please wake up please" Emily said turning back to him. "Ji when are they going to wake up?" Emily asked.

"I don't know Emily the sealing symbol took a lot out of them and they carried all of you home last night they just need some rest" Ji said before he walked in.

"Jayden please I love you please wake up soon" Emily said giving him a small kiss on his lip.

Over the next couple of days, Emily went to go check on Jayden and the girls and they mode no signs of waking up. Jayden was running a fever so Emily went in and patted a cool cloth to his face and forehead.

"Don't worry Jayden I'm going to take good care of you" Emily said. Then Jayden started to groan and move his head back and forth. "Jayden?" Emily said shocked.

"Emily" Jayden said weakly.

"Jayden you're alive" Emily said crying.

"Hey, hey" Jayden said weakly lifting his hand to wipe her tears away. "Stop all that crying"

"I thought you were dead" Emily said taking his hand.

"Is it over?" Jayden asked.

"Yes" Emily said happily nodding her head. "You did it"

"No we did it. I would have never been able to defeat Master Xandred and all of those nighlock with you and the others" Jayden said taking her hand. "I love you Emily"

"I love you too" Emily said smiling happy that he was okay.

A couple of days later, the twins woke up and Charlie walked out of the bathroom wearing her white fluffy robe when her sister ran over to her.

"Charlie guess what" Jackie asked.

"What?" Charlie asked as she dried her hair.

"Ji told me that the city wants to honor the samurai rangers. There's going to be a big press conference and a questionnaire and everything! We're going to be like celebrities!" Jackie exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" Charlie exclaimed. "I think I've got the perfect thing for us to wear" Charlie said.

The rangers were sitting in the living room when Charlie and Jackie walked in. Charlie was wearing a white tight jacket similar to a north face jacket. It has her element symbol on the right sleeve and the samurai emblem on the left sleeve. On the front breast pocket it also has the samurai emblem on it.

"Whoa Charlie cool jacket" Mike said.

"Don't worry I made jackets for everyone" Charlie said passing them out. "We can wear them at the press conference today to make us look more official"

"Cool this is one of the nicest jacket's I've ever owned. Cassie's going to love me in it!" Mike exclaimed as he slipped on the green jacket.

"Excuse me? Cassie?" Jayden asked.

"Who is Cassie?" Emily asked with a smirk.

"Michel's sweet, sweet love" Charlie said.

"Her name is Cassandra and she sells cupcakes. That's what makes her sweet" Jackie said as she tried to slip her jacket over her head. "Oh man I got stuck"

"C'mon Charlie let's help her" Jayden said as they pulled the jacket over their little sister's head.

"Very thanks" Jackie said.

"I keep forgetting about that big head of yours" Charlie said. A smile

"It's not that big" Jackie said pouting.

"Rangers, the limo is here" Ji said with a smile.

"The mayor sent a limo?" Jackie asked. "Shotgun!" Jackie exclaimed before running out.

"Who calls shotgun in a limo?" Mike asked.

"Only Jacqueline" Charlie said before they walked out.

They walked out of the limo once they reached the town square and saw of their fans and all of the people that lived in the city.

"Whoa this is crazy" Mike said.

"I feel just like a movie star" Emily said smiling. Then a little girl ran up to Charlie and Jackie.

"Are you the white and black rangers?" She asked.

"Sure are" Charlie said.

"Can you sign this for me?" She said holding up the white and black samurai ranger set.

"Oh man I've never been a doll before" Jackie said as she signed it. 'Jacqueline F. Shiba, the Black Samurai ranger' Then she handed it to her sister.

"I know this is better than I thought" Charlie said as she signed it. 'Charlotte L. Shiba, the White samurai ranger' "Here you go" Charlie said handing it to her.

"Thank you" The girl said before running off.

"We have a fan!" The twins said giving each other a high five.

"Right this way samurai rangers" The mayor said leading them to the head table. They sat down and stared at all of the screaming fans.

"Does anyone else feel like they're at comic con?" Jackie asked tapping the mike in front of her.

"Yea" The other rangers agreed.

"My fair citizens, it is my honor and pleasure to present the saviors of our fair city, the Samurai power rangers!" The mayor exclaimed happily causing the crowd to cheer. "Because of their hard work and dedication to our city they have defeated the evil that plagued our city!" The mayor said. "Please introduce yourselves"

"Well I'm Jayden Shiba and I'm the red samurai ranger" Jayden said.

"I'm Kevin De-Tiege, and I'm the blue samurai ranger" Kevin said.

"What's up? I'm Michel David Jr., and I'm the green samurai ranger" Mike said with a smile.

"I'm Mia Fong, and I'm the pink samurai ranger" Mia said.

"I'm Emily Anne Pirtle and I'm the yellow samurai ranger" Emily said.

"I'm Antonio Gracia and I'm the gold samurai ranger" Antonio said.

"Hello everyone I'm Charlotte Shiba and I'm the white samurai ranger" Charlie said.

"Hey, hey" Jackie said smiling. "I'm Jacqueline Shiba and I'm the black samurai ranger" Jackie said before the crowd cheered.

"The samurai rangers will now be taking questions" The mayor said. A girl raised her hand and Jackie pointed to her.

"Yes you in the white shirt" Jackie said.

"Who's the oldest and who's the youngest?" She asked.

"Jayden's the oldest he'll be twenty next month and technically Charlie and I are the youngest but I'm two minutes younger than her so that makes me the youngest. Next question please" Jackie said. They raised their hands frantically and Charlie picked a guy.

"You in the back row" Charlie said.

"Who's single and who's not?" He asked.

"Jayden's dating Emily; Emily's dating Jayden, Mia's dating Kevin, Kevin's dating Mia, Mike's dating Cassie, Jackie's dating Marth, and I am dating Roy" Charlie said quickly amazing everyone then she gave her sister a high five. "But for you single ladies, the gold ranger is single" Charlie said with a wink.

"What?" Antonio asked shocked.

Then Jackie held up a piece of poster board with Antonio's information on it.

"Yes ladies that's Antonio R. Gracia, gold samurai ranger samurai of light, P.O box 179 at the city's post office, e-mail address , he is open and ready for love" Charlie said.

"Next question" Jackie said putting the poster board away.

After all the questions were asked, the citizens got to meet their favorite rangers and the rangers got to show off their moves. Jackie was signing everything from pieces of scrap paper to dolls made to look like her. She even drew a face on a new toilet seat. She was finishing up the signing when Marth walked over to her.

"Hey Jacqueline can I talk to you right quick?" Marth asked.

"Of course" Jackie said. She took his hand and he pulled her aside.

"So this is why you've been so secretive" Marth said.

"I know and I hate myself for doing it. My mentor said that I couldn't give you the full detail because you wouldn't be safe and that's all I cared about" Jackie said. "I'm so sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about I understand you were busy saving the world and all" Marth said before he kissed her. "You're even more amazing than I thought you were" Marth said.

"I love you" Jackie said smiling.

"I love you too" Marth said smiling.

Later that evening, Jayden and Emily were walking hand in hand down the beach barefoot with their shoes in their hands.

"Today was a good day" Emily said.

"Yea it was" Jayden said.

"I never knew how happy we make people" Emily said. "And I'm just glad we're nice and safe"

"Me too" Jayden agreed.

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked.

"No what makes you think that?" Jayden asked.

"You seem nervous about something" Emily said.

"I'm very nervous about something" Jayden said.

"What's making you so nervous?" Emily asked.

"What I'm about to do" Jayden said before he kneeled down in front of her.

"Jayden…" Emily said shocked.

"Emily you are the most beautiful woman on this earth to me. You're warm, sweet, and positive and that's what I love about you. Emily Anne Pirtle will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Jayden asked.

"Yes!" Emily exclaimed. Jayden smiled and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Charlie, Jackie now" Jayden said standing up.

"Rodger dodger" The twins said from the darkness. Emily heard a hissing sound and then fireworks lit up the sky. Then the other rangers ran out to celebrate with them. Jackie ran up and Jayden caught her.

"They grow up so fast!" Jackie said.

"Congrats you guys" Mia said hugging her best friend.

Jayden and Emily decided to have a longer engagement than most people since they were only eighteen and nineteen. A year later, before the rangers left to go back to their own lives, they were at the airport saying good bye to Charlie and Jackie. The twins were eighteen now and were going to Julliard. Charlie was going to the school of music for singer and Jackie was going to the school of dance to further her training as a ballerina for when she was the swan queen. Roy was stationed near New York City so Charlie was going to be staying with him. Marth was going to be living in New York City also so Jackie was going to stay with him.

"You call one of us when you get there okay?" Mia asked.

"Don't worry Mia" Charlie said.

"Yea we're eighteen now" Jackie said.

"We know but you're still so little" Emily cooed to them. "Roy, Marth make sure they don't get into trouble"

"You got it Emily" Marth said with a small laugh.

"Flight 145 to New York City now boarding" The announcer lady said.

"That's us" Charlie said before she and Jackie started hugging everyone. Then they reached Jayden.

"We'll be back in time for the wedding don't worry" Charlie said.

"Yea we wouldn't miss it for the world" Jackie said.

"Good you all be safe" Jayden said.

"We will" The twins said before they grabbed their suitcases and boarded their plane. The plane took off and Charlie and Jackie started to cry.

"Aww babe you alright?" Roy asked wrapping his arm around Charlie.

"Yea" Charlie said whipping her tears away. "I'm just really going to miss them. Besides Jayden, they were like my big brothers and my big sisters. They all practically raised me since I was sixteen years old I know it's only two years"

"But we learned a lot in those two years" Jackie said. "It's going to be weird not waking up and walking into the kitchen for breakfast every morning and seeing them" Jackie said whipping her tears.

"It's going to be hard starting a new life after all that we've been through. It's like being a soldier. No gap sensor, no moogers, no nighlock, no Master Xandred threats. Just Charlie and Jackie starting off in New York City" Charlie said with a small smile.

"Jayden sweetie are you okay?" Emily asked as he watched the plane fly away.

"Yea it's just going to be a little hard. All of my life, I tried to push the twins away because I didn't want them to become samurai rangers and now they're gone four minutes and I miss them like crazy" Jayden said.

"I miss them too" Emily said. "It's just something we're going to have to get use to. Since there's no more Master Xandred we have to get use to a regular lives now" Emily said wrapping her arms around on of his.

"I know" Jayden said with a sigh. "I've been training to be a samurai ranger my whole life I never thought this day would come. At least I have you" Jayden said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You'll always have me" Emily said before he leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Well that's it folks! That's the end of the story! I've already started writing the squeal. It's going to be the samurai rangers children their transitions through high school and becoming samurai rangers. I don't want it to be like other future stories because I feel like those focus too much on the children and not the original characters so it turns more into a Fiction Press story and less like a Fanfiction story. That's what Fiction Press is for people! Anyway, I want to thank everyone who read the story, who liked the story, who alerted the story, who added me to their alert, who added me their favorites, and all of the new friends I've made because of the story! This is not the end for me with Power Rangers Samurai so look for that in the near future. Until then,<p>

Love,

Diamond


End file.
